Never say good bye
by Road1985J2
Summary: 4ª temporada, después de los sucesos en 3x16. Sam destrozado por la perdida de su hermano termina por encontrar a Dean sin más, desconoce todo por lo que ha pasado su hermano y como ha llegado allí. Le da igual, solo quiere a Dean. cud Limp Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Después de llevar toda la noche conduciendo, Sam ya no podía más. Estaba totalmente agotado y necesitaba descansar. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no podía detener el coche sin más, meterse a una nueva habitación de motel y dormir hasta el día siguiente. No podía hacerlo sin tener pesadillas, sin ver una y otra vez las mismas imágenes que le atormentaba desde hacía ya tres meses, noche tras noche, día tras día.

Sin embargo, paró en medio de la carretera. No había nada a su alrededor, se trataba de una línea recta, que parecía no terminar nunca, igual que su sufrimiento y que parecía provenir de ningún lado, igual que su vida después de la muerte de Dean.

Lo había intentado tantas veces, había tratado de hacerle caso a Bobby cuando le dijo que se tomara las cosas con calma, cuando Helen le dijo que podía quedarse en su nuevo bar el tiempo que necesitara o cuando Jo le había dicho que se quería podía acompañarle en las nuevas cacerías a las que fuera.

Pero no había podido, no podía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, escasos momentos antes de morir, no podía seguir sentado al volante de un coche que sabía que no le pertenecía, no podía escuchar los ruidos de aquellos neumáticos que le había prometido a Dean que cuidaría, no podía seguir adelante con su vida, con la caza, haciendo lo mismo que haría estando con su hermano, cuando este ya no estaba a su lado para animarle cuando más le hacía falta o cuando quería dejarlo todo y acabar con aquella maldita vida que no le gustaba.

No podía hacer nada, pues todo le parecía una traición para la memoria de Dean, si dejaba la caza, después de haber prometido a su hermano que seguiría adelante, sabía que de alguna forma, donde fuera que estuviera, Dean lo sabría y se avergonzaría de él, si continuaba con la caza de demonios, vampiros y criaturas similares, estaría siempre esperando ver entrar por la puerta de la siguiente habitación de motel al mismo Dean que disfrutaba con aquellas estúpidas camas de los "dedos mágicos".

Si le dejaba el coche a Bobby, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de conducir por más tiempo al amor de la vida de Dean, sabía que su hermano lo odiara siempre por ello, pero si seguía al volante de la mujer de la vida de su hermano, sería incapaz de llegar a olvidarlo en algún momento de los muchos e innecesarios días que le quedaban por vivir.

Sam no sabía como seguir adelante por muchas veces que se lo había preguntado. Dean parecía tan orgulloso de dar la vida por su hermano pequeño, de haberse sacrificado con tal que Sam tuviera una vida por delante, fuera de demonios y fuera del propio infierno.

Pero parecía que Dean no hubiera pensado realmente en él, en lo que iba a sentir cuando lo viera visto morir despedazado por uno de los malditos perros del infierno, verlo muerto en aquella habitación, después de haberse enfrentado, sin saber lo que había o no había hecho, con Lillith; sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte sin haber podido siquiera despedirse de él, decirle lo que Dean lo había dejado de decir unas horas antes.

No hubiera pedido más que eso, poder decirle adiós, poder haberle dado las gracias por todo lo que había sacrificado porque el pudiera ir a la universidad y poder gritarle por haberle dejado sólo, por no haber luchado lo suficiente, por haberse dado por vencido, cuando él podía haber hecho algo para ayudarle, tal y como le había dicho Ruby.

Sam golpeó con fuerza el volante y dejó que sus sentimientos salieran por fin a relucir, que las lágrimas que con tanta insistencia había procurado guardar, cayeran por sus mejillas y que todo lo que hasta ese momento había mantenido encerrado en su corazón, por no tener a nadie con quien se sintiera bien para compartirlo, se apoderara de él como nunca hubiera creído posible.

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos, como si quisiera evitar que nadie le viera llorar, cuando lo que realmente quería ocultar, era que no quería reconocer, ni consigo mismo siquiera, que no tenía motivos por los que vivir, que ayudar a la gente con las criaturas sobrenaturales, había dejado de tener importancia una vez que su hermano había muerto, que todo le recordaba tanto a él, que cualquier cosa que hiciera le daba cada vez menos ganas de seguir adelante.

Si Dean supiera lo que continuamente pasaba por su cabeza, que su hermano se enterara que lo único que le hacía sentir mejor, cuando creía que ya no había motivo para seguir adelante, era poner el arma favorita de Dean sobre su sien y disparar sin más; terminar con todo y tal vez con un poco de suerte, acabar en el infierno con su hermano, pues él era quien tenía que haber terminado, más de un año antes ahí y no Dean. Si Dean se hubiera enterado de sus pensamientos, le hubiera matado el mismo por rendirse tan fácilmente. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer, cuando todo lo demás le daba completamente igual?

Un ruido repentino lo asustó. Pareció un trueno, pero al mirar al cielo, la noche estaba despejada, no había ni una nube que pudiera traer una tormenta. Sam sonrió con tristeza un momento, al pensar que pudiera tratarse de Dean, que hubiera leído sus pensamientos o escuchado sus plegarias y esa fuera su forma de decirle que no s diera por vencido, que él estaba bien y que tenía que seguir viviendo. _"Que ingenuo eres Sam Winchester."_

Sam salió del coche, para comprobar que había provocado en realidad el tremendo ruido. Tuvo que coger una linterna, pues no había ninguna otra luz que pudiera iluminar la oscuridad cerrada de la noche.

Caminó unos pasos con cuidado y al cabo de unos momentos, vio algo delante de él que llamó poderosamente su atención. Se trataba de un bulto bastante grande, del tamaño de una persona. Sin saber porque, el corazón el dio un vuelco, no sabía de quien o que se trataba pero parecía que su corazón si que supiera lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse.

Dio unos pocos pasos más hacia delante y un momento después, por fin pudo ver que si que se trataba de un ser humano, aunque estaba completamente inmóvil y aparentemente desnudo. Dio un par de pasos más y cuando por fin pudo verle la cara a aquel desconocido, la linterna cayó de sus manos de golpe y sin darse cuenta las rodillas le fallaron, hasta que cayó al suelo.

"No puede ser." Farfulló mientras la voz le temblaba y no podía apartar la mirada del hombre que yacía delante de él. "¿Dean?"

Alargó la mano con cuidado, tenía miedo que se tratara de una ilusión creada por su propio cerebro necesitado de ver a su hermano y que un momento más tarde desapareciera sin más, dejándolo allí tirado, con las esperanzas de un hombre desesperado tiradas a la basura.

Al sentir la piel fría del cuerpo de su hermano, Sam creyó quedarse sin respiración y todo su propio cuerpo se paralizó de repente. "Dean ¿eres tu de verdad?" Le parecía tan imposible estar pronunciando el nombre de su hermano sin estar lanzándole al viento y saber que no iba a obtener respuesta, que por un momento pensó, que estaría volviéndose loco.

Sin embargo, para la mayor de sus sorpresas, su hermano se movió ligeramente, como si hubiera escuchado sus palabras y le estuviera respondiendo. Pero no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada, tan sólo se movió y remugó en voz baja.

Sam cogió la linterna del suelo y volvió a enfocar el cuerpo de Dean. Quería comprobar que estuviera bien, pero al mover el haz de luz a lo largo de su cuerpo, una vez más volvió a quedarse sin respiración por lo que estaba viendo, sin querer pensar en ese momento, como había podido sucederle aquello.

Aunque no quería perder demasiado tiempo en ese momento, Sam se percató que en el cuerpo de su hermano había gran cantidad de cicatrices, de distinta antigüedad y un par de heridas que parecían lo suficientemente recientes como para estar sangrando todavía, además, sus manos también tenían heridas y su rostro estaba cubierto por suciedad y un par de heridas que dejaban caer sangre hasta el suelo.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperarse de la primera impresión, Sam se arrodilló y se puso al lado de Dean. Intentó moverlo con cuidado, temiendo poder hacerle algún daño al hacerlo. Dean volvió a emitir un leve ruidito y un momento después abrió por fin los ojos.

Sam se detuvo, en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de su hermano y volvió a encontrar la mirada que tanto había echado de menos durante los últimos meses sin él.

"Sammy…" Dijo Dean apenas en un leve murmullo.

"Si, Dean soy yo." Llevado por la emoción de la situación y sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro, Sam abrazó con más fuerza que antes el magullado cuerpo de su hermano y un momento después lo escuchó protestar levemente. Sam se separó de él rápidamente al escucharlo. "Lo siento, Dean, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño, lo siento." Dijo Sam casi de una forma algo nerviosa.

"No… no te vayas." Dean cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el brazo de su hermano para evitar que lo dejara. Sam se quedó paralizado al notar el contacto de la mano de Dean, un contacto que unos posos meses antes le había parecido fuerte y sereno, pero que ahora mismo, temblaba al tocarle y parecía que se fuera a romper a la mínima fuerza que usar a Sam.

"No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Dean, no te voy a dejar sólo nunca más." _"No después de haberte recuperado."_ Sam se fijó de nuevo en el rostro de su hermano, en los ojos que ahora estaban cerrados, pero que parecían tranquilos, después del miedo que había visto en ellos cuando lo había mirado por primera vez. "¿Qué te ha pasado Dean?, ¿Qué te han hecho?"

Sam sabía que Dean no le iba a contestar pues se había quedado dormido, seguramente agotado después de todo lo que había pasado y de todo lo que debía de haber sufrido. ¿Realmente venía del infierno?, de ser así, ¿Había salido sólo o alguien le había ayudado a salir de allí?, ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo Dean, ahora que había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, que Sam había conocido y que adoraba como hermano?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y sabía que no iba poder encontrar respuesta para ninguna hasta que Dean se encontrara lo suficientemente tranquilo y que hubiera descansado lo necesario, para ser capaz de hablar. Hasta entonces no iba molestarle con recuerdos, que seguramente no querría recordar.

Sabiendo que estaba dormido y que no se iba a enterar de nada, Sam cogió a Dean, se lo cargó al hombro y fue hasta el coche, dejándolo, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, en asiento trasero. Fue al maletero del Impala y cogió la manta que siempre llevaban por su tenían que dormir a la intemperie y cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano, asegurándose de no lastimarle más de lo que ya estaba.

Un momento después salió del coche y cogió el teléfono móvil. Necesitaba un sitio en el que quedarse y donde poder cuidar a su hermano de sus heridas hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado y además necesitaba hablar con alguien, contarle que Dean estaba bien, que había vuelto o le habían traído del mismo infierno y que ahora estaba con él.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien lo cogiera al otro lado. "Sam, ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?, ¿te encuentras bien?" Bobby lo había visto tan mal durante los últimos meses que cada vez que Sam le llamaba no podía imaginarse lo que le ocurriría entonces.

"Bobby, si estoy bien, es… Dean."

"Sam, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, no puedes hacer nada y no te voy a permitir invocarlo, no sabemos lo que puede suponer eso para él, así que Sam olvídate."

"Dean ha vuelto."

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea. "¿Cómo has dicho Sam?"

"Que Dean ha vuelto. Lo he encontrado tirado en una carretera hace un momento, no se lo que ha pasado ni porque, pero me da igual, Dean está aquí y es todo lo que me importa." Sam apenas era capaz de controlar las lágrimas pero al escuchar por fin la respuesta de su amigo, supo que este también estaba luchando con sus propias emociones.

"Sam, eso es genial, vente para aquí, trae a tu hermano ¿Está bien?"

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que no, tiene heridas y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, no quiero ni pensar lo que le han hecho allí esos desgraciados." Sam se mordió el labio al terminar de hablar, sólo de pensar por lo que habría pasado su hermano esos meses, siempre y cuando el tiempo funcionara igual que en el infierno.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, tu tráelo a casa y nos ocuparemos de cuidarle, lo demás ahora no importa."

"Gracias Bobby, sabes que…"

"Ya lo se Sam, no hace falta que digas nada." Era cierto, había visto tan mal al chico en esos meses, le había llegado a escuchar decir tantas barbaridades que ahora que lo escuchaba tan ilusionado con la vuelta de su hermano, no necesitaba que le pidiera perdón ni nada parecido. Si verdad Dean había vuelto, ver la ilusión en el rostro de Sam era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Sam regresó al coche y comprobó que Dean todavía estuviera allí, pues todavía le costaba llegar a creérselo. Pero si, estaba allí, durmiendo o inconsciente, le daba igual en ese momento, pues su hermano había vuelto del infierno y eso suponía una segunda oportunidad para los dos.

"No te preocupes Dean, todo va a salir bien." Dijo Sam un momento antes de subir al Impala y arrancar con dirección a casa de Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam había perdido la cuenta de las horas que habían pasado desde que había llegado a casa de Bobby con Dean. La parte más dura había sido llegar hasta allí, ver a su hermano en el asiento de atrás, inconsciente, pero otra vez con él.

En ningún momento de los tres meses que habían pasado después de la muerte de Dean; Sam nunca se había hecho a la idea de que aquello fuera real. Sin embargo, por mucho que ahora tenía consigo a Dean, que lo había recuperado, que lo veía respirar y que sabía que se pondría bien, le costaba imaginarse por lo que habría pasado y se sentía tremendamente culpable por creerse el causante de los sufrimientos de su hermano.

Si no hubiera estado conduciendo y si no hubiera tenido que estar atento a la carretera, no habría apartado la mirada de Dean, temiendo que al hacerlo fuera a desaparecer de nuevo, que aquello tan sólo hubiera sido una ilusión y que en realidad, él continuaba estando completamente sólo y su hermano sufriendo en el infierno.

Antes de aparcar el coche, Bobby ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta. Se le notaba perfectamente el nerviosismo en el rostro, pues por mucho que Sam le había dado la noticia, no se lo podía creer.

Sam ni siquiera necesitó la ayuda de Bobby para cargar con su hermano, quería hacerlo él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo él, porque si él había sido siempre la mayor responsabilidad de Dean, ahora sentía que Dean era su mayor responsabilidad y que él era el único que podía cuidar de su hermano.

Bobby no dijo nada cuando Sam entró en la casa, al mirar el rostro cansado, pero esperanzado del chico, se dio cuenta, que no merecía la pena intentar decirle nada, no al menos hasta que se hubiera encargado de Dean. Por eso, le dejó tumbarlo en la cama, que le lavara y curara las heridas, que le vendara aquellas heridas que parecían ser de mayor importancia y quedarse a su lado el tiempo que necesitara hasta que estuviera preparado para hablar.

Sam tampoco dijo nada, pues no quería hacerlo, no quería empezar a preguntarse todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza desde que Dean había aparecido en medio de la carretera. En ese momento, no quería saber nada que supusiera reconocer que le había fallado, que alguien que no había sido él, había ayudado a su hermano a salir del infierno, que alguien se había encargado de llevar a cabo el trabajo que tanta desesperación le había provocado por no encontrar la forma de hacerlo él mismo. Alguien había protegido a su hermano, cuando debía de haberlo hecho él.

- o -

Así habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas; los dos hombres habían permanecido pendientes todo el tiempo de Dean, pero este no había dado señales de recuperar el conocimiento y llegar a despertar. Hacía un rato que Bobby había dejado sólo a Sam, pero este parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta, pues su mirada estaba permanentemente fija en Dean, por si llegaba a despertar o por si solamente hacía cualquier tipo de sonido.

Una mano tranquila y serena, se apoyó en su hombro y Sam se sobresaltó al notarla, se dio la vuelta y descubrió quien acababa de llegar. "¿Cómo está?" Ellen estaba allí, le sonreía con cierta tristeza en al mirada, pero al menos le sonreía.

"No lo se, no ha despertado, tan sólo parece dormido, pero las heridas…" Sam recordó por un momento como había encontrado a Dean, los golpes, los rasguños, la sangre y las heridas habían sido demasiado para él, como para no imaginarse lo que debían de haberle hecho pasar allí abajo.

"Pareces cansado, deberías dormir un poco." Sam sabía que su amiga tenía razón, que sólo trataba de cuidarle, como haría su madre y que tenía que descansar si no quería terminar cayendo enfermo.

Pero por mucho que los párpados le pesaban, por mucho que su espalda le estaba matando y por mucho que todo su cuerpo le estaba gritando desesperadamente, no podía hacerlo, tenía que quedarse allí, hasta ver de nuevo los ojos de su hermano abiertos y saber que realmente había vuelto con él.

"No puedo, no quiero que despierte y se encuentre solo, quiero estar a su lado. Él me necesita." Ellen se agachó hacia él y como si se tratara de su propio hijo, le acarició la mejilla. Le comprendía perfectamente, si algo parecido le hubiera sucedido a Jo… seguramente ella haría lo mismo que Sam estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"Claro que te necesita, pero estoy segura que no quiere verte enfermo o fijarse en las ojeras y pensar que lo estás pasando mal por su culpa. Dean no querría verte mal, no creo que pudiera soportarlo."

Sam desvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Ellen volvía a tener razón, si Dean lo veía tal y como estaba ahora, hecho polvo, cansado y agotado, intentaría hacerse el fuerte, trataría de no demostrar ningún tipo de dolor o angustia, tan sólo para que Sam no se preocupara por él.

"¿Me avisaréis en cuanto despierte?" Ellen asintió y se apartó para dejar que Sam se levantara, antes de que se arrepintiera y quisiera quedarse allí. Lo dejó marchar y se sentó donde había estado.

No pudo evitar tomar la mano de Dean entre las suyas y apretarla. Adoraba a esos chicos y cuando se enteró de la muerte de Dean, creyó que una parte de su mundo se derrumbaba.

Ya había perdido a su marido, incluso a John, pero ahora que había recuperado el contacto con sus hijos, ahora que los consideraba como si fueran sus propios hijos, no podía creerse haber perdido a Dean.

Sin embargo, desde la primera vez que los había visto, sabía muy bien, que Dean era un chico fuerte, que no se dejaría vencer así como así sin luchar y que por muy mal que fueran las cosas, lograría salir adelante. Ahora se lo había demostrado, Ellen sabía que no se había equivocado con aquellos chicos.

- o -

Había estado tan preocupado por Dean, que Sam no se había percatado de lo cansado que estaba el mismo y cuando se tumbó, nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada cayó rendido y se durmió.

Sin embargo por mucho que su cabeza intentaba descansar, su cerebro no hacía más que mostrarle duras y terribles imágenes de lo que seguramente había sufrido su hermano y cada pocos minutos terminaba despertándose otra vez, sobresaltado y con la respiración entrecortada.

Otra vez se había dormido, sólo que en esa ocasión no vio a su hermano, si no que se vio a si mismo en ese cuarto, como si en realidad se tratara de él y no de un sueño. Sintió que no estaba sólo, pero no pudo ver a nadie a su alrededor.

"Sam." No necesitó ver a quien le estaba hablando para saber quien era.

"Tu ayudaste a Dean ¿verdad papá?" John Winchester apareció a los pies de la cama, mientras Sam se incorporar, para ver una vez más a su padre. Ahora sabía que en realidad no se trataba de un sueño normal y corriente, si no que su padre se había introducido en su cabeza para hablarle.

"Yo sólo le he sacado de allí, pero no se si ya será demasiado tarde." Su padre sonaba apesadumbrado, triste y preocupado. Por fin, Sam pudo ver completamente su rostro y tal y como había pensado, a su padre le ocurría algo, le estaba ocultado algo que no le quería decir.

"¿A que te refieres? Dean está aquí, está conmigo. Se que lo habrá pasado mal estos meses, pero cuidaré de él, igual que Dean siempre ha cuidado de mi. No será fácil pero Dean volverá a ser el mismo." Sam trataba de sonar todo lo convincente posible, aunque viendo la expresión de su padre, no estaba del todo seguro de poder tener razón.

"No han sido unos meses Sam, allí el tiempo funcionada diferente aquí, a veces más deprisa, a veces más lentamente. Tal vez para él hayan sido años en el infierno, años…" John se cayó, no podía seguir hablando, hablándole a su hijo menor las torturas que podría haber sufrido Dean durante años y que podrían haberle trastornado para siempre.

"¿AÑOS? ¿Qué le han hecho a Dean?" Sam quiso incorporarse un poco más, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo. Supuso que se trataría de su padre o tal vez de su propio sueño.

"Sam, no creo que…"

"Papá se trata de mi hermano y de que se sacrificó por mi. Yo soy el que debería estar en esa cama, él debería de haberme curado las heridas, yo no tendría que haber visto su cara cubierta de sangre, ni haber escuchado aquella terrible súplica con la que me pidió que no le dejara sólo. Creo que merezco saber por lo que ha pasado."

John le escuchó en silencio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había cambiado Sam, como se había convertido en el tipo de persona que él había querido ver en sus hijos y de no haber estado inmersos en esa situación tan desagradable, se habría sentido muy orgulloso de su hijo, por querer tanto a su hermano, por cuidar de él y protegerle.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, de contestar a Sam, cuando algo llamó su atención. "Tu hermano te necesita ahora. Creo que debería irme."

"Pero no me has dicho nada, necesito saber con lo que me enfrento, papá espera." Antes de terminar de hablar, su padre ya había desaparecido y él se había despertado con un grito ahogado.

Se levantó casi de un salto y sin esperar ni un segundo fue hasta donde estaba Dean. Ellen todavía estaba allí y lo miró llegar y sentarse al lado de su hermano. Sam esperó, no sabía como, pero algo le decía que su padre tenía razón que Dean le necesitaba a su lado. Un momento después descubrió que no se equivocaba.

- o -

La sensación de ahogo, sentir que los pulmones le ardían, que la cabeza le iba estallar, que los oídos le chillaban hasta no poder más y la desesperación, unida a la más terrible de las soledades, hizo despertar a Dean gritando. Aún a pesar del dolor por el esfuerzo y por las heridas, Dean se incorporó de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par y durante un momento no se percató de donde estaba.

Un par de manos le sujetaron los brazos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que con seguridad y una voz más que familiar hizo que sus ojos volvieran a la realidad por fin. "Dean soy yo, Sam."

Por un momento, Dean no contestó, tan sólo miró a lo que le parecía una de tantas ilusiones que habían creado para destrozarle. "¿Sam, de verdad eres tu?" Dijo por fin, con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Levantó el brazo, que parecía pesarle una tonelada y tocó el rostro de su hermano, notó que Sam se estremecía al sentir su contacto y de repente vio que empezaba a llorar.

Él no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerse de nuevo esperanzas de que Sam estuviera allí realmente, después de todo lo que le habían hecho ver ¿Acaso sería verdad que todo lo que había visto había sentido mentira, sería posible que todo el mal que le habían obligado a hacer no había sido más que una terrible ilusión para doblegar su fuerza de voluntad?

Por ello, tardó en reaccionar todavía un momento totalmente confuso y aturdido. "Dean." Las lágrimas de Sam llegaron hasta su mano, haciendo que apartara la mano con rapidez. "Dean por favor, todo ha terminado, te lo prometo, soy Sam, tu hermano."

"Sammy." Dijo por fin, cuando sus últimas fuerzas desaparecieron y rompió a llorar. Estaba cansado, agotado y frustrado, había visto esa misma escena demasiadas veces, tantas, que ya había perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez, eso fuera a ser verdad, de tener delante al verdadero Sam.

Los demonios le habían hecho creer continuamente lo que no era, hasta que ya había terminado por no saber que pensar. Sin embargo y sin saber del todo porque, en ese momento, todo era diferente. Sam parecía tan real, sus ojos pardos, se parecían tanto a los de su hermano, sus manos le hacían sentir tan bien, que ya no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y se dejó caer sobre él.

Aunque no se lo había esperado, Sam lo abrazó con fuerza y le sorprendió la debilidad que notó en el cuerpo de su hermano, como este se dejaba abrazar y como por primera vez en su vida, le veía ocultar el rostro contra su hombro y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

También lo escuchó gemir y quejarse levemente por el dolor en sus heridas, aunque sabía muy bien que Dean nunca le diría lo mal que lo estaba pasando en ese momento. Podían haberlo cambiado mucho, pero ese seguía siendo Dean.

"¿Por qué no te tumbas y descansas?" Sam trató de tumbarle de nuevo en la cama, pero con la poca energía que todavía le quedaba, Dean se resistió y volvió a gemir, como si se tratara de un animal herido. "Dean ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo dormir, no puedo volver allí." Sam se fijó en sus ojos llorosos y entonces lo comprendió todo.

"Esto no es un sueño Dean, has vuelto, estás conmigo y yo voy a cuidar de ti." Sam trató de sonreír, de hacerle sentir mejor, pero no estaba seguro de estar siendo demasiado convincente.

Al menos su hermano pareció creérselo, pues en un segundo, su expresión cambió por completo y del miedo y el horror que un momento antes llenaba su rostro, se transformó en esperanza y algo de tranquilidad.

"¿Entonces eres tu de verdad?, ¿Cómo es posible, como…?" Sam estaba deseando decirle que había sido su padre el que lo había sacado de allí, el que les había ayudado, pero no quería que Dean comenzara a preguntar demasiado, por lo tanto no lo dijo.

"No lo se, pero lo averiguará, te lo prometo. Entonces ¿Qué, vas a dormir un poco?" De nuevo, Sam intentó hacer que su hermano se tumbara, sólo que ahora Dean no trató de impedírselo.

Una vez, de nuevo tumbado en al cama, Sam se acercó él, pues Dean no le había soltado en ningún momento y le acarició el pelo. Por un momento le pareció de lo más extraño comportarse como si fuera él el hermano mayor.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" Tal y como conocía Sam a su hermano, nunca se hubiera imaginado llegar a escuchar aquella pregunta salir de los labios de Dean y mucho menos de aquella forma, pero mientras lo miraba, mientras observaba su mirada triste, no pudo pensar en otra cosa.

"Claro que si." Antes incluso de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Dean ya se había acomodado contra él y había rodeado su cuerpo con ambas manos. Cuando Sam volvió a mirarle, Dean había cerrado los ojos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho y casi se había dormido de nuevo.

Sam no sabía lo que era; pero tal y como le había dicho su padre, Dean parecía completamente diferente, un ser mucho más débil y desvalido, aunque no sabía si eso tan sólo era debido a algo temporal o si su padre tenía razón y sería demasiado tarde para recuperar al verdadero Dean.

Sin embargo un terrible miedo estaba creciendo dentro de Sam poco a poco, si Dean pocas veces mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, si siempre trataba de demostrar a todo el mundo que se encontraba bien, cuando en realidad estaba hecho polvo e intentaba ocultar todo el dolor que siempre guardaba dentro, ¿Cuál sería el estado real de su hermano?, ¿Cuándo terminaría de hundirse y se mostraría tal cual estaba en ese momento?


	3. Chapter 3

Gran parte de los dos días que Dean llevaba de vuelta, los había pasado durmiendo, aunque de vez en cuando se despertaba violentamente por culpa de algún terrible sueño del que prefería no hablar al momento siguiente, diciéndole a Sam que no lo recordaba.

Su hermano sabía muy bien que no era así, que Dean lo recordaba todo perfectamente, pero prefería hacerse el loco y tragarse su excusa; cuando su hermano estuviera preparado ya se lo diría, al menos eso esperaba Sam, que confiara en él, que se abriera de nuevo tal y como había hecho durante su último año juntos, en el que había conseguido conocer al verdadero Dean.

Aquella mañana, Sam se había levantado pronto, en realidad siempre lo había hecho, incluso antes de la muerte de Dean, según creía recordar desde la muerte de Jessica, pero ya llevaba tanto tiempo así que no lograba recordarlo.

Sin embargo, no había nada que le retuviera en la cama más tiempo del físicamente necesario para mantenerse en pie, mientras pensaba que su hermano estaba en la otra habitación, sólo, sufriendo, tal vez atormentado por las mismas pesadillas una y otra vez.

Sin haberlo pensando dos veces, Sam se levantó, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa y mucho menos en darse una ducha, pues cada segundo que pasaba lejos de Dean esos días, era todo un sufrimiento.

En ese momento aquello era lo menos importante para él. Con el mismo pantalón de pijama con el que había dormido, no sabía a que hora, y nada más para cubrirse del terrible frío que hacía fuera de la destartalada casa de Bobby, Sam fue hasta el dormitorio de su hermano.

Allí seguía Dean, durmiendo, o al menos descansando todo lo que podía, algo acurrucado, como no dormía nunca, con la ropa de la cama cogida con una mano hasta tenerla por encima de su pecho y el otro brazo extendido sobre la sábana.

Tratando no hacer ruido, Sam se acercó una silla que había junto a la ventana y sobre la que ya habían comenzado a dejarse caer los primeros rayos del sol. La colocó junto a la cama y allí se sentó, con el silencio como único acompañante, con la soledad y la tristeza como compañeros de lo que sabía que iba a ser un largo viaje para poder recuperar a su hermano después de lo que le había dicho su padre.

"_¿De verdad que han sido años Dean?, ¿Cuánto has podido llegar a sufrir por mi culpa, tan sólo por salvarme la vida? Sabes que hubiera preferido morir aquel día a manos de Jake que tener que verte aquí ahora. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dean?, ¿Por qué? No déjalo, no contestes porque conozco la respuesta perfectamente." _

Al acariciar con toda la dulzura que pudo el brazo de su hermano, Sam se fijó en la mancha de sangre que ya había cubierto una de las vendas que había sobre el brazo de Dean. En una mesilla junto a la cama, había dejado el día anterior un montón de vendas nuevas y cogió una para cambiar la que estaba acumulando en ese momento la sangre de su hermano.

Le quitó primero el otro vendaje y se quedó mirando la herida que poco a poco estaba sangrando. Le recordaba tanto a su propio corazón, sangrando gota a gota, para nunca terminar de hacerlo, manchar todo a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta, pues todo demás dejó de tener importancia en el mismo momento en el que la sangre del cuerpo inerte de Dean cubrió aquella oscura noche sus manos. Sangre roja y densa corrió por el brazo de Dean y eso le hizo volver a donde estaba.

Humedeció un trapo y limpio la herida con cuidado, lo último que deseaba en ese momento era hacerle daño a su hermano. Cogió una de las vendas nuevas y se dispuso a volver a cubrir la herida, cuando al tocar, con un leve pero demasiado intenso contacto sobre la herida, Dean se quejó un poco. Sam se detuvo, observando el rictus que había aparecido en el semblante de Dean.

Entonces descubrió que aquella expresión de dolor y una fuerte desesperación, no había sido por su culpa, sino que un nuevo sueño se estaba adueñando de Dean. Por un momento quiso gritar, pero los pequeños gemidos provenientes de su hermano no se lo permitieron entonces.

- o -

"Sabes, eres el primer cazador al que le voy a quitar la vida, pero estoy seguro que voy a disfrutar haciéndolo." El hombre, con el gran cuchillo afilado en la mano, miraba a Dean sin pestañear, casi sin respirar, como si una fiera se tratara.

Dean en cambio, parecía completamente tranquilo, como si ya supiera que tenía esa batalla ganada de antemano. Sonreía con malicia, mientras observaba al cazador dar pequeños pasos a su alrededor.

"Me han hablado mucho de ti. Eres famoso entre el resto de los demonios, pero ahora que te tengo delante, no se que es lo que tanto temen de ti. No eres mejor de lo que siempre fui."

Dean levantó una mano, tal y como siempre habían hecho todos los demonios, con firmeza y seguridad en sus movimientos. Un momento después, el cazador perdió el equilibrio y con un nuevo gesto proveniente de la mano de Dean, fue lanzado por los aires.

Dean se echó a reír con fuerza, acercándose al hombre caído en el suelo y que se arrastraba con dolor. "Se todos los trucos de cazadores como tu." Dean miró al techo, un poco apartado de donde ellos estaban. "Se que has puesto la trampa para demonios y que querías meterme dentro." Señaló una zona en completa oscuridad detrás del cazador. "Se que en ese cubo hay agua bendita." Dean volvió a reír, mientras se agachaba hasta el hombre y apartaba de su lado el cuchillo. "No veo que es lo que te hacían tan poderoso, tan sólo eres un hombre, Hugh Meyer, un simple cazador al que voy a matar."

El hombre no dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que no disponía de ninguna oportunidad para salir de allí con vida, pero de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era de que no iba a pedir clemencia a un maldito demonio y mucho menos a ese demonio, al que ahora todos los cazadores estaban buscando, antes de que los matara a todos.

El demonio había sido más rápido que él, Dean Winchester siempre había sido uno de los mejores cazadores, adiestrado por uno de los grandes y eso el derrotado cazador lo sabía, nunca lo había dudado, pero de todas formas lo había subestimado demasiado y el demonio había aprovechado eso contra él.

"Es una lástima, porque estoy seguro que podrías haberme dado mucha información, incluso donde está mi querido hermanito, tengo mucho que decirle. Pero es igual, ya lo averiguaré yo sólo." Dean giró la mano, como si del movimiento más normal se tratara, al mismo tiempo que un chasquido en el cuello del hombre y este caía muerto en el suelo.

Dean se levantó, dejando allí el cuerpo que ya no le servía de nada. Todavía estaba sonriendo, incluso había podido escuchar como el corazón del cazador había dejado de latir. Pero de todas formas no había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar. El maldito cazador le había dado demasiada guerra y le había dejado de divertir muy pronto. Pero le daba igual, ya encontraría a otro que le dijera donde estaba exactamente su hermano.

- o -

El grito con el que despertó Dean, sobresaltó sobremanera a su hermano, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar, todo aquello le estaba superando, tan sólo palideció de repente. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder estar dentro de la mente de su hermano cuando esos sueños poblaban su mente y saber por lo que estaba pasando y que era lo que no le quería decir.

Dean se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, mientras Sam, continuando en silencio, volvió a limpiarle la herida que había vuelto a sangrar cuando Dean se había convulsionado un momento antes. Sam no esperaba que su hermano comenzara a hablar de inmediato sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, por lo que prefirió no presionarle.

"Voy a decirle a Bobby que te preparé algo de comer, hace casi dos días que no pruebas bocado y estoy seguro que estarás hambriento." Sam ya se estaba levantando del sillón cuando escuchó la contestación de su hermano.

"No, gracias Sammy pero no tengo hambre." Sam se dio la vuelta de golpe. Dean no podía estar diciendo eso realmente, no podía ser su hermano el que después de casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin comer no quisiera hacerlo.

Desde luego Dean estaba peor de lo que Sam había llegado a pensar. Sin embargo, se decidió a no expresar su preocupación o de lo contrario, sabía que su hermano se cerraría más en banda sobre lo que le estaba destrozando en su interior.

Sam alargó la mano, Dean lo miró extrañado. "Sam ¿Qué haces?" Sam se quedó donde estaba, esperando que su hermano reaccionara. "Sam."

"Vamos, creo que te vendría bien una ducha y levantarte un poco, no puedes pasarte toda la vida…" Decir de repente esa la palabra mirando a Dean, le costó más de lo que hubiera querido, incluso nada más decirle ya se había arrepentido de haberla dicho. "Lo siento, quería decir…"

"No pasa nada." Por fin después de dos días, Dean le sonrió, lo que hizo que el mayor peso que Sam hubiera llevado nunca en el interior de su alma se hiciera mucho más pequeño. "Supongo que tienes razón no puedo pasarme eternamente tumbado en esta cama.

Tal y como le había pedido, casi suplicado su hermano, Dean cogió su mano y dejó que Sam le ayudará a quedar sentado en la cama. No dijo nada, pero le pareció que la mano de Sam temblaba sobre su espalda, pero lo comprendió, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habían estado juntos, pero comprendía los nervios de Sam perfectamente.

Con pasos lentos pero todo lo firmes que podía, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor que cada herida de su cuerpo le producía, Dean llegó hasta el cuarto de baño. En todo momento, Sam permanecía a su lado, en una promesa silenciosa consigo mismo se había decidido a cuidar de su hermano a partir de ese momento en todo lo que necesitara, sin que tuviera que pedirlo, sin que él tuviera que ofrecerse, simplemente lo haría, por mucho que Dean protestara, por mucho que quisiera esconder sus sentimientos, Sam iba a estar allí por él, sólo por él.

Quitarse la ropa fue algo realmente duro para Dean, debido al dolor, sabía perfectamente cual era su situación, pero que también tuviera que verlo su hermano, era algo que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a soportar tan pronto. Por eso, se quedó quieto un momento, con la mirada baja en el suelo; Sam comprendió sus pensamientos y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, le hizo mirarle antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Ya he visto como estás, yo he sido el que te ha curado estos días, no iba a permitir que ninguna otra persona lo hiciera, no tienes que esconderme nada." Si Dean había comprendido realmente el mensaje proveniente de su hermano, era algo que Sam no sabía en ese momento, pero no podía guardárselo, tenía que decirle que estaba allí por él, que podía llorar otra vez si lo necesitaba, que podía gritar y desahogarse todo lo que quisiera, que podía contarle todo aquello que le atormentaba.

Sin saber si realmente había conseguido lo que pretendía, Sam vio que Dean iba deshaciéndose de la ropa lentamente, todavía algo cohibido por lo que Sam iba a ver. Sin embargo, cuando, del mismo modo que hasta ese momento, en silencio y con total seguridad, Sam se acercó a él y le ayudó a desvestirse, le ayudó a entrar en la ducha y cogiendo la manguera, dejó que los primeros chorros de agua cayeran por su cuerpo, Dean comenzó a llorar.

Ahora no sabía porque motivo lo estaba haciendo exactamente, pero tenía muy claro que lo necesitaba realmente y ya no le importaba que Sam pudiera pensar que era alguien débil, tan sólo verlo ahí delante de él, apartándole el cabello mojado de la cara mientras le sonreía, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mientras enjabonaba el cabello y el cuerpo de su hermano, un fuerte recuerdo apareció en la mente de Sam. Se vio con apenas cuatro o cinco años, en una ducha muy parecida a esa, pero en ese caso era su padre quien le estaba bañando a él, quien cuidaba de él, quien le sonreía como él lo estaba haciendo ahora, quien le había enseñado como cuidar a la gente que realmente quería.

Por mucho que siempre hubiera tratado de negarlo, su padre había sido un gran referente en su vida y le había enseñado mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera pensado. La voz de Dean, le hizo volver a la realidad.

"¿No sabrás por algún casual quien es Hugh Meyer?" Sam lo miró confundido, jamás hubiera esperado que le preguntara aquello, después de lo que había leído sobre aquel hombre.

Antes de contestarle, ambos regresaron juntos de nuevo al dormitorio, donde Dean volvió a vestirse y se sentó en la cama. "Hugh Meyer era un cazador."

"¿Era, quieres decir que está muerto?" Por mucho que intentara engañarse con la posibilidad de que su sueño tan sólo hubiera sido eso, Dean sabía que no era así, que la pesadilla tan sólo había sido un horrible recuerdo.

"Lo mataron hace un mes y creemos que fue un demonio, pero no dejó demasiadas huellas, tal vez sea alguien nuevo."

Dean bajó la mirada, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero Sam merecía saberlo. Ver en el rostro de su hermano las ojeras que había tratado de ocultar durmiendo unas pocas horas esa noche y escuchando su voz cansada tapada con una ilusión y un optimismo que no eran tan grandes como quería hacerle creer; no le permitía guardarle más secretos.

"Yo fui quien le maté, yo era ese demonio nuevo del que hablas y tengo miedo que no fuera el único cazador al que asesiné."


	4. Chapter 4

"_El miedo crece dentro de mi. Se que está ahí, escondido en mi interior, pero de todas formas está ahí, esperando para salir cuando baje la guardia, cuando piense que no va a pasar nada; entonces tomará el control, me hará volver a ser la bestia que veo en mis sueños. ¿Seré capaz de detenerlo entonces?"_

"No puede ser verdad, tu no has matado a ese cazador, seguramente se trate de algún tipo de artimaña de los demonios que te torturaron. No se lo que quieren conseguir, pero tienen que ser ellos.

"_Sammy…" _Dean miró a su hermano sin decir nada, tan sólo juntando su mirada con la de su hermano pequeño, con los ojos de la persona que siempre había estado allí para ayudarle y que ahora estaba dando todo lo que era y todo lo que tenía, sólo por ayudarle.

"Lo digo en serio Dean, al fin y al cabo, sólo ha sido un sueño y puede que tu mente te esté jugando una mala pasada. No sería tan raro después de todo lo que ha pasado." Cuando Dean puso su mano sobre el brazo de Sam, se dio cuenta que este comenzaba a temblar con fuerza, sin que Dean supiera si era por el contacto con él o por empezar a pensar que aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

"Sam, que no es un sueño, ni una alucinación. Se que aquello ocurrió de verdad, se que maté a ese cazador y eso no voy a poder cambiarlo."

Sam se levantó como impulsado por un enorme resorte. "No, no me lo creo. Tu no pudiste matarlo, nunca matarías a un cazador." Apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio para no continuar gritando. Se sentía tan impotente.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder demostrar a Dean e incluso a si mismo, que no lo había hecho, encontrar al demonio que lo había hecho realmente, matarlo sin piedad, sin tan siquiera importarle el inocente que también habitara ese cuerpo y enseñárselo a su hermano. "Aquí lo tienes Dean, este es el demonio que lo hizo, el mató al cazador. Espero que ahora te convenzas que no fuiste tu."

Estaba deseando poder decirle eso a Dean, pero al mismo tiempo, su hermano ya le había creado la duda en su cabeza. Se había imaginado tantas veces lo que los demonios podían haberle hecho a su hermano en el infierno, que incluso se había llegado a plantear, si realmente podían haber llegado a cambiar a Dean hasta convertirlo en un demonio.

Después de lo que le había dicho Dean, aquella duda, había comenzado a creer, aunque no fuera a decírselo a su hermano, aunque fuera a seguir siendo el optimista delante de Dean, incluso de Bobby, esa duda estaba empezando a hacer mella en su corazón y por muy seguro que estaba de la inocencia de su hermano, siempre había algo que no le dejaba estar al cien por cien seguro.

"_¿No puedes sentirlo Sam? Deberías sentir que he cambiado, tal vez ya no, pero me cambiaron, me convirtieron en una máquina de matar y se que ese cazador, cuyo nombre ya he vuelto a olvidar, no fue el único al que maté. Me cuesta reconocerlo y prefiero pensar que era el demonio el que actuaba, el que disfrutaba matando, el que se tomaba su tiempo, porque no puedo ni pensar en que realmente me gustara hacerlo."_

Su voz interior era tan fuerte, que Dean temía estar hablando en voz alta mientras veía el sufrimiento de Sam en sus ojos pardos. Pero se dio cuenta que no lo estaba habiendo, sus pensamientos no estaban llegando a Sam.

"Aunque lo hubieras hecho, yo también maté a un cazador cuando Meg me poseyó, te disparé a ti y secuestré a Jo."

Durante los dos últimos años, casi había conseguido olvidar esos momentos, ya le había costado demasiado verse a si mismo haciendo esas barbaridades, como para volver a tener que pensar en ellas. Sin embargo, como siempre les había dicho su padre, "situaciones desesperadas conllevaban medidas desesperadas." "¿Vas a decirme ahora, que fui culpable de esos actos?" Sam se volvió a sentar, ahora que por fin se estaba calmando, poco a poco y suspiró con fuerza.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dean se sintió como el hermano pequeño, como el protegido de Sam, sabiendo que su hermano cuidaría de él, que todo lo malo dejaba de tener sentido mientras Sam estuviera con él. Sam había crecido, había madurado tanto, sobretodo desde que cazaban juntos y él no se había dado ni cuenta.

Siempre tan preocupado, que ahora que era él quien necesitaba a alguien que le sacara del agujero, se daba cuenta que ahí estaba Sam, sentado junto a él, negándose a creer, como tiempo atrás había hecho él, que Dean hubiera sido capaz de matar a un cazador o a cualquier inocente. Ahí estaba su pequeño Sammy, la mirada clavada en él y la rabio brotando de todo su cuerpo, por demostrar lo que al propio Dean le parecía completamente imposible.

Entonces Dean se dio cuenta que todavía no había contestado a la pregunta de su hermano. ¿Estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad?, ¿estaba completamente seguro que Sam lograría entenderle y no terminaría por alejarse de él tan rápido como le dijera la verdad? No era posibilidad, para la duda, no llegados a ese momento, ya no había marcha atrás, Sam estaba ahí y ya había lanzado la pregunta.

"Tu no tuviste la culpa de aquellos actos, porque no fuiste tu quien los llevó a cabo, era Meg, ella controlaba tu cuerpo. Pero esto…" No recordaba otro momento en el que le hubiera ocurrido algo parecido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al menos cuando se trataba del Dean que Sam había conocido antes de morir, se había quedado sin palabras y le costó seguir adelante. "Sam, yo no estaba poseído, ningún demonio había tomado el control de mi cuerpo." Respiró profundamente, siendo tan sólo capaz de seguir hablando porque la presencia de su hermano delante de él le daba fuerzas para hacerlo. "Lo hice yo, o al menos mi forma demoníaca, lo sentí en el sueño y lo puedo recordar ahora, no se trataba de ningún demonio más que ese en el que yo me había convertido."

Sam abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. "No, tiene que haber otra explicación, tal vez en alguno de los libros de Bobby pueda encontrar algo que…"

Dean se lanzó contra él casi con violencia y agarró su brazo hasta hacerle quejarse por el dolor. Dean notó todo su cuerpo resentirse, dolerle mientras alguna de las heridas volvía a abrirse; pudo ver que la venda de su brazo se volvía a empapar de sangre y que la misma rabia que había sentido al recordar como había matado al cazador, inundó su cuerpo en un momento.

"_¿Ves Sammy como no soy capaz de controlarme? Puedo intentarlo, puedo tratar de hacerte creer a ti y convencerme a mi mismo de que no pasa nada, que ahora que he vuelto soy el mismo Dean de entonces, pero supongo que ahora te darás cuenta que no es así, que no puedo esconderlo por mucho tiempo. He cambiado Sammy y creo que hay algo demasiado oscuro dentro de mi. ¿Lo ves Sam? Soy peligroso, para y para todo el que esté cerca de mi."_

Casi tan rápido como se había abalanzado sobre su hermano un momento antes, Dean se retiró. Respirando entrecortadamente, mientras su mirada llena de rabia y odio de un momento antes, iba cambiando poco a poco, hasta regresar al chico asustado y temeroso que Sam había encontrado en la carretera.

"Sam, yo… yo lo siento tanto, no se lo que me ha pasado." _"Claro que lo se, pero no puedo decírtelo, todavía no me siento con fuerzas suficiente como para decirte que algo de el demonio que fui, sigue estando en mi interior y no se si alguna vez se marchara. ¿Crees que llegará a ganarme alguna vez, que tomará el control de mi cuerpo y volverá a intentar llegar hasta ti?"_

Sam dio un paso hacia su hermano. Desde luego estaba aterrado por como había actuado Dean y por eso, ahora mantenía la guardia por lo que pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo, seguía siendo su hermano lo que se había hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, de la misma manera que lo había hecho al despertar. Abandonarle, o alejarse de él en ese momento, era algo totalmente impensable en ese momento.

"Sam…" "El gesto de negación en su hermano, le dejó sin palabras.

"No vas a echarme de tu lado Dean, tu no te marchaste, no hiciste caso a papá cuando él creía que me podía convertir en un anticristo y estuviste siempre a mi lado. ¿No crees que puede ser ahora un buen momento para hacerlo mismo por ti?"

"_¿Quieres que me arriesgue a matarte cuando se lo que tengo dentro de mi, cuando esa cosa iba a matarte, cuando se cargó a esos cazadores, que ni siquiera se cuantos fueron, sólo para llegar a ti? El suicida de la familia era yo Sammy, el que siempre dijo que daría su vida por ti era yo, nunca firme por lo contrario, no me pidas que te ponga en peligro ahora."_

"No." Fue todo lo que consiguió decir, mientras Sam ya se había vuelto a sentar en la cama a su lado, haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho. "Sam, por favor, necesito estar sólo un rato."

Sam todavía se preguntaba como era posible que su hermano burlara también a la policía, incluso al FBI, pero cuando se trataba de engañarle a él, fuera tan incapaz de hacerlo y antes incluso de que empezara a hablar, Sam supiera ya que su hermano le estuviera mintiendo.

"¿Sin haber comido? No creas que no me he dado cuenta, te debes estar muriendo de hambre." Sam había aprendido bien de su hermano a la hora de escurrir el bulto, de quitarle hierro a todos los asuntos que no podía controlar. Aquello le estaba superando, pero no podía llegar a demostrarlo, Dean no se lo merecía, ya estaba luchando por recuperarse, como para notar la preocupación de Sam.

"Sam lo digo en serio, estoy cansado, quiero dormir un rato, te prometo que luego comeré lo que quieras."

"_Hazme caso hermanito, cada momento que pasa, me cuesta más controlarme, ya lo has visto antes, si no hubiera para do, ¿no crees que podía haberte matado? Si, ahí lo tienes, podría haberte matado, incluso una parte de mi, muy pequeña de momento, estaba deseando hacerlo. Asi que hazme caso y aléjate de lo más lejos que puedas, por que cuando esta cosa consiga pasar por encima de mi, no podré hacer nada para protegerte."_

"¿Se puede saber de que hablas? Además, mira esa herida, se ha vuelto a abrir, ¿no querrás curártela tu sólo? Así que no digas tonterías."

En realidad Sam tenía razón, la herida del brazo que se había abierto un momento antes, le dolía horrores y él sólo no podría curarse de ninguna manera. Pero dejar que Sam se acercara a él, verlo, notarlo y sentirlo tan cerca, Dean no estaba seguro de cuanto podría evitar volver a intentar hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, una de las características de la familia Winchester, siempre había sido tener secretos los unos con los otros y Sam no iba a ser menos, sobretodo cuando su secreto le dolía demasiado como para compartirlo con su hermano.

"_Bobby, ¿estás seguro? Es Dean, ha vuelto del infierno y está herido, no puede ser ninguna amenaza para ninguno de nosotros." El otro cazador seguía con el libro en la mano, abierto por la página en la que había uno de los amuletos que protegían contra los poderes demoníacos._

"_Se que se trata de tu hermano y no quieres ni oír hablar de esa posibilidad, pero ha estado en el infierno y no sabemos como cuanto es distinto ahora. Por mucho que no te guste, tenemos que ser previsores antes de que nos coja por sorpresa, si es que lo hace."_

"_Lo haré yo, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano y si me pregunta quiero ser yo quien le diga la verdad sobre el símbolo que voy a poner en su cuerpo." Sam volvió a mirar aquel antiguo diseño. No le hacía gracia lo que iba a hacer, pero al fin y al cabo Bobby tenía razón, tenían que impedir que un demonio, por mucho que fuera Dean, les diera una desagradable sorpresa._

Por eso, intentado, que Dean no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras volvía a curar la herida que se había abierto, Sam comenzó a reproducir el diseño que había memorizado del libro de Bobby.

"_No te voy a preguntar por lo que estas haciendo porque ya lo se. Se trata de un antiguo encantamiento protector. Veo que después de todo te has dado cuenta de mi cambio y estás tomando precauciones, bien hecho Sammy. Pero no te confíes, el demonio en el que me convirtieron es más poderoso de lo que puedes creer y por el momento he conseguido mantenerlo a raya un tiempo."_

Sam levantó la vista hacia Dean, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, aunque no se había dormido. "Sabes que todo va a salir bien ¿verdad Dean?" Este asintió lentamente, notando como el símbolo protector contra él, se iba quedando marcado sobre su piel.

Dean se preguntó si eso realmente salvaría a Sam de su siguiente ataque, que por mucho que trataba de evitarlo, sabía que se acercaba, como una tormenta apareciendo en el horizonte, como si los primeros síntomas, el viento al levantarse, la humedad en el aire y esa tranquilidad precedente estuvieran ya allí.

Sam podía no querer reconocerlo, pero el peligro estaba allí, tan cerca que si el demonio que dormía dentro de Dean alargara la mano, podría llegar hasta él.

"_Vete de aquí Sam, tan rápido como puedas, porque el peligro se acerca y no creo que pueda controlarlo la próxima vez."_


	5. Chapter 5

Fuego…

Miedo…

Soledad…

Sammy…

Había pasado casi una semana entera desde que Dean había regresado desde el infierno, pero por más que lo intentaba cada día, por más que se concentraba a cada momento, por intentar recordar lo que le había sucedido y lo que más miedo le daba de todo aquello, que era lo que había hecho, no conseguía sacar nada en claro, no con lo que poder decirle a su hermano, que no se preocupara, que ese cazador, del que tan sólo conocía su nombre, era le único al que había matado, que el resto del tiempo, su alma, su verdadero espíritu de ser humano había dominado al demonio que había estado en su interior.

_Todavía está ahí, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta o es que tan sólo no quieres creértelo porque te da demasiado miedo?_

Dean trataba de mantenerse todo lo alejado que de su hermano que podía. No estaba seguro como cuanto dominaba al demonio, cuanto tiempo podría contenerse si hacerle daño, al fin y al cabo, durante sus días como demonio, este había estado buscando a Sam sin descanso y el protegerle, había sido el precio que Hugh Meyer había tenido que pagar con su propia vida.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?" Dean había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Se había levantado, mucho antes de que se despertara su hermano y había salido de la casa.

Se había movido de una forma tan involuntaria, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado en el porche de la casa de Bobby, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Se volvió hacia Sam, que estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados y una cierta mirada de reproche en los ojos. ¿Cómo se lo iba a reprochar después de haberlo dado por muerto durante más de tres meses?

"Dean, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara." Dean sonrió tristemente, desde que había vuelto no tenía buena cara y lo sabía bien. No podía tenerla, no cuando no sabía que había hecho, a cuanta gente había matado, como cuanto había estado de cerca de llegar a matar a su propio hermano durante ese tiempo.

"Tranquilo, es… sólo he salido a pensar, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco para aclararme las ideas." Suspiró, aunque lo hizo de una forma tan poco audible, que Sam no llegó a percatarse de ello. Desvió la mirada, de nuevo hacia el horizonte, donde todo parecía mucho más simple en esa línea invisible que unía ante sus ojos el cielo y la tierra.

"¿En que pensabas?" Sin preguntar, Sam se sentó a su lado. Sabía que si lo hacía, Dean intentaría persuadirle para que se fuera. Ya había notado como Dean trataba de alejarlo de su lado cada vez que podía. Pero él no lo iba a hacer, no mientras no supiera todo lo que había sido de su hermano y si algún demonio quería algo todavía con él.

"En realidad en nada. Intentaba que las imágenes vinieran a mi, que el pasado, los últimos meses volviera a mi cabeza por solas. Tal vez, si lograba estar tranquilo." Tranquilo era un palabra, que había dejado de tener significado para el mayor de los hermanos desde que cada vez que dejaba volar a su mente, imágenes horribles, de posibles recuerdos, se acumulaban en su cabeza.

"No hace falta que te esfuerces hasta agotarte, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperés, recordarás todo lo que necesitas." Decir que no quería que su hermano recordara todo lo que le habían hecho y todo lo que había llegado a hacer durante ese tiempo, hubiera sido muy egoísta por parte de Sam, pero tampoco podía admitir que quisiera ver sufrir a Dean más de lo que lo había hecho.

El silencio los rodeó por completo, dejando que la hierba movida por el viento fresco, fuera todo sonido que los rodeaba. "Las heridas se te habrán curado pronto, si quieres después de eso, podemos volver a nuestra vida normal."

Dean se lo quedó mirando. Desde que había vuelto, no se había planteado que había sido exactamente su vida previa a terminar siendo torturado y manipulado en el infierno, durante un tiempo que ni siquiera era capaz de definir con seguridad.

Para él ya no había vida normal, ya no había un antes y un después, simplemente había un durante que por mucho que se encontraba de nuevo con su hermano, no había terminado todavía.

- o -

Estoy sólo…

Nadie me puede ayudar ahora…

¿Dónde está papá?...

Nadie me responde…

¡Sammy!...

"_Sabes que al final llegaremos a tu hermano." La imagen del terrible demonio golpeó su memoria como si la más fuerte de las armas se tratara. ¿Cómo podían haber tomado esa imagen para mostrarle al demonio que le estaba torturando?_

_La imagen de Gordon ahí delante de él, mirándole desde arriba, mientras él, atado a una silla o a lo que parecía ser una silla, no podía hacer nada para defenderse, era demasiado para poder soportarlo. El demonio se echó a reír y sacó un cuchillo de un funda de piel._

"_¿Cuantos demonios habéis matado en todo el tiempo que lleváis cazando, Dean Winchester?" El demonio, con la imagen del cazador muerto se acercó a él colocando el cuchillo sobre su cuello._

"_No puedes matarme, ¿recuerdas? Ya estoy muerto." El demonio no contestó, simplemente lo miró, como si estuviera esperando ver su reacción, ante algo que todavía no había ocurrido._

"_Te crees muy listo, pero aquí abajo, podemos hacer que ocurra cualquier cosa." El demonio se dio la vuelta un momento e hizo que Dean mirara en la misma dirección. "¿Los reconoces?" Ante ellos habían aparecido un buen número de figuras oscuras, apenas visibles pero que Dean pudo reconocer perfectamente._

_Gordon volvió a mirar al chico y se echó a reír de nuevo, complacido por la expresión visiblemente pálida en el rostro del cazador. "Veo que tienes buena memoria y te acuerdas de ellos. Los matasteis a todos, los devolvisteis de vuelta al infierno y creísteis que nunca tendríais que enfrentaros nunca más a ellos."_

_Dean protestó cuando el cuchillo le cortó la piel y la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida que el filo del cuchillo le había hecho en el brazo. "Podemos traer a los viejos amigos y también podemos hacer que el dolor sea el más terrible de los suplicios que nunca hayas vivido mientras estabas allí arriba."_

_Dean tragó saliva. Tantas veces le habían hablado del infierno y nunca había llegado a pensar en nada realmente parecido y mucho menos, en nada que lo mantuviera tan alejado e su hermano, sin saber si estaba a salvo y sin que pudiera ayudarlo a él._

"_Esta vez tu hermano no se escapará."_

"_Aléjate de Sam o te juro que…" dean sintió el dolor de sus muñecas al estirarse y tratar de soltarse las manos, pero no pudo hacerlo y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la terriblemente incómoda silla en la que lo habían sentado. Tanto se había esforzado por soltarse, que creía poder sentir la sangre comenzado a brotar de las heridas producidas por las ataduras._

"_¿O que?, ¿vas a matarme? Eso ya lo hiciste. ¿Vas a luchar contra mi? Creo que no te servirían de nada en tu posición." Un nuevo corte en el brazo, más profundo que el anterior y obviamente mucho más doloroso, le hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios para que Gordon no le escuchara quejarse. "Tu hermano está perdido y ¿Sabes por que? Porque tu mismo lo vas a matar." Gordon se agachó hacia el chico mostrándole imagen que había aparecido de la nada._

_Dean desvió la cara, pero Gordon se la sujetó con fuerza y le obligó a mirarla. Allí vio a una chica joven, de unos veintitrés años, muy atractiva, de pelo castaño ondulado y largo, sonrisa bonita y ojos negros. Cuando vio a su lado a Sam, creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho._

"_Sammy."_

"_Muy bien, Dean, si es tu hermano, pero no quiero que te fijes en él, si no en la chica que lo acompaña, ¿es guapa verdad? Diría que ese del tipo de tu hermano."_

"¿Sam tiene novia?" _Dijo para sí, aunque Gordon pudo leerle lo que estaba pensando en su rostro._

"_Es una lástima, porque vas a tener que matarla, no ha hecho más que darnos problemas, tu hermano le esta enseñando bien el oficio de cazador._

"_¡No, no lo haré no mataré a nadie y mucho menos a la novia de mi hermano!" Lo dijo tan alto, que su propia voz retumbó en toda la sala, de la que ni siquiera se podían ver las paredes a su alrededor._

_Por enésima vez, Gordon comenzó a reír, ahora con más fuerza que en ningún momento, parecía que la reacción de Dean le divertía mucho._

"_Eso ya lo veremos. Tal vez tu no lo hagas, pero el ser en el que te vamos a convertir, no tenga ningún problema en acabar con ella y traernos a tu hermano."_

- o -

Decir que recordaba lo que había ocurrido a continuación, que le habían hecho para convertirlo en un demonio, como habían logrado hacer que se convirtiera en un asesino de cazadores, era algo imposible para él.

Igual que había llegado aquel recuerdo su mente, se había ido sin más, justo cuando estaba a punto de averiguar que era todo lo que había hecho y sobretodo cuando estaba a punto de saber si le había hecho algo a la nueva novia de su hermano.

"¿Sam?" Su hermano esperó a que continuara hablando. "¿Has conocido a alguien nuevo durante estos meses?" La pregunta cogió totalmente por sorpresa a Sam, que tardó unos momentos en contestar.

"Supongo, un par de cazadores, unos cuantos civiles a los que he salvado, pero nadie realmente importante." Sam desvió la cabeza, su hermano conocía tan bien cada gesto de Sam, que no tardó en averiguar que había dado en el clavo, que aquella chica había existido realmente en la vida de su hermano.

"¿Cómo se llamaba ella?"

Sam le lanzó una mirada rápida. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Eso da igual ahora. Sólo contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Había una chica verdad? Dime su nombre, necesito saberlo."

Había durado tan poco tiempo aquella relación, que Sam casi había conseguido olvidarla, aunque algo en su corazón siempre le recordaba lo que podría haber tenido con ella si las circunstancias hubiera sido de otro modo.

Si Dean no hubiera muerto, tal vez podría haberle enseñado completamente la vida del cazador, pero después de haber perdido, tan sólo unos meses atrás a su hermano, le fue algo imposible.

"Evelyn, pero no fue nada, tan sólo unos días juntos hasta que nos separamos." Sam notaba que algo en su interior se removía mientras volvía a pensar en ella. Al menos desde que Dean había regresado, su mente no había tenido oportunidad de perderse en la sonrisa de la chica.

"No digas eso, se que hubo algo más… hasta que ella…"

Sam estaba desorientado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando Dean en ese momento. "¿Hasta que ella que Dean?"

"Hasta que ella murió claro. Lo siento mucho Sam, yo no…"

"¿Eve muerta? No, no puede ser, estaba bien cuando la dejé el último día." Sam se levantó del banco y comenzó a moverse por el porche con rapidez. Entonces se giró hacia su hermano, mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido. "¿Cómo sabías que Eve existía, Dean?"

"He tenido un nuevo recuerdo y creo que yo… que el demonio que había dentro de mi (y que sigue estando ahí durmiendo. Aunque no lo dijo) fue a por ella, eso es lo que querían allí abajo, eso es lo que quería Gordon o el demonio que había tomado su forma."

"Dios mío Dean, no se lo que estás hablando." Sam se volvió a sentar y escondió el rostro entre las dos manos, respirando con cierta dificultad. "Cuéntamelo todo por favor, lo de Gordon, lo de los demonios y sobretodo, dime lo que sabes de Eve."

Dean asintió, aunque a ser muy difícil y duro lo que iba a hacer, trataría de volver a recordar hasta el último detalle de ese último fragmento de su pasado reciente. Su hermano merecía saberlo, sobretodo su alguien a quien parecía apreciar mucho que a aquella chica de cabellos castaños, estaba en peligro y podía estar todavía viva.


	6. Chapter 6

Casi se les había hecho de noche, había estado hablando casi todo el día, no habían comido y no se habían levantado del porche en ningún momento. Sam había estado prestando atención a todo lo que había dicho su hermano, cada palabra podía ser importante para salvar la vida de Evelyn si todavía estaba viva. Con la mirada fija en él, Sam no paraba de recordar los días que había pasado con aquella morena de sonrisa inolvidable.

La había conocido un mes después de dar por muerto a Dean, cuando por fin había vuelto a la caza, pues al fin y al cabo, el Impala y la caza eran todo lo que le quedaba de su hermano y quería mantener su memoria viva. Ella había sido su primer caso, pues había tenido que evitar que un vampiro neófito terminara convirtiéndola.

Por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido ocultarle a lo que se dedicaba y a diferencia de la mayoría de gente que conocía, la chica había querido saber más, hasta el punto de haber querido aprender el oficio, si se lo podía llamar así.

"_Vamos Sam, será divertido, me has contado todo sobre tu hermano y tu y se que te sientes solo. No eres de los cazadores solitarios ni mucho menos." _Eve tenía razón, Sam se encontraba muy solo, no le gustaba recorrerse el país en solitario con el coche de su hermano, pero nadie podía ocupar su puesto.

Sin embargo, esa chica tenía algo y no sabía el que. Podía ser su sonrisa tan alegre siempre que se veían, o sus ojos, que parecían brillar a la luz de la luna. Tal vez fuera la voz dulce con la que le hablaba y a la que no sabía negarse. Si definitivamente, tenía algo y fue ese algo lo que le hizo empezar a ayudarle y entrenarla.

Por mucho que a simple vista Evelyn pareciera poquita cosa al lado de él, no era una chica frágil y podía pasar entrenando con ella días enteros. Aprendía rápido y en una semana ya tenía los conocimientos básicos a la hora del enfrentamiento cara a cara. Además le encantaban esas historias de terror que ella llamaba, todas las que él le contaba sobre las cacerías de su familia. Mientras otras personas se reirían de lo que dirían que eran locuras, ella escuchaba atentamente, tumbada en la cama frente a él, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Realmente podía decir que había encontrado a la chica ideal.

Pero un día se habían separado, una cacería bastante peligrosa había llamado la atención de Sam y le había pedido a Evelyn que le esperara.

"_Esta vez no va a ser fácil, no quiero ponerte en peligro, solo hace un mes que llevas en esto y no quiero que termines en el hospital a la primera de cambio." Ella lo miraba mientras sonreía, como si supiera perfectamente lo que decir para desarmarle._

"_Tu lo hiciste." Sam se quedó descolocado pues no esperaba que le dijera eso. "Tu acabaste en el hospital en tu primera cacería." Realmente le había escuchado en todo lo que había dicho._

"_Pero eso fue distinto, esa cosa vino directamente a por mi porque se cabreo con mi padre, no fue una cacería." La chica se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente._

"_Pues no me dijiste lo mismo cuando dijiste que habías matado a tu primer ser sobrenatural casi de casualidad, por autodefensa, yo a eso lo llamo una buena cacería. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer yo lo mismo? quiero pasar de la teoría."_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres, acabar en el hospital con dos costillas rotas y con tu hermano…" Sam dejó de hablar, apenas nombraba a Dean fuera de las cacerías, no le había contado casi momentos personales, pues esos le hacían demasiado daño como para recordarlos."_

_Evelyn se acurrucó contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste por un mal recuerdo. Lo haremos a tu manera, no iré y te esperaré aquí, no quiero que te preocupes por mi inútilmente y salgas tu también herido por un capricho mío." Se deslizó por su cuerpo y le besó._

Pero Sam no había vuelto, justo después de pasar tres días cazando, se había topado con su hermano y todo se había vuelto una completa locura, pues su hermano estaba muerto, Dean se había ido y ahora estaba de nuevo con él.

Podía ser un poco egoísta por su parte dejar así a Evelyn, pero si tenía que elegir entre uno y otro, desde luego, encontrar a su hermano, de regreso de la muerte, era mucho más importante para él.

Había estado llamando a Evelyn durante todos aquellos que días, cuando no estaba cuidando de su hermano, pero no había conseguido hablar con ella. Supuso que se había cabreado con él y que no quería hablar, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera estar muerta.

"Eso es todo Sam. Me gustaría recordar más, pero no se lo que hice, si pudiera decirte si la…" Al ver como Sam apartaba la mirada, Dean dejó de hablar. Al ver su aspecto cansado se imagino lo mal que lo había estado pasando por su culpa y si ahora resultaba ser verdad que había matado a la novia de su hermano, no se lo podría perdonar en la vida.

"Tengo que encontrarla, no puede ser verdad." Sam se levantó casi de un salto, sin mirar atrás y Dean lo siguió, aunque le dolían todavía las heridas fue detrás de él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? Si está viva y no has conseguido hablar con ella puede estar en cualquier parte y si está… puede que no des con ella nunca. Deja que intente recordar otra vez, puedo sacar algo más en claro."

"¡Eve no está muerta!" Dean se detuvo en seco, nunca había visto a su hermano tan fuera de si como en ese momento. Ahora se podía hacer una idea de cómo se sentía cuando lo había dado por muerto.

Dean notó que le faltaba el aire de repente y se detuvo, sin contestar. Todo le daba vueltas, como si estuviera en una centrifugadora. Se sujetó contra la pared y entonces lo sintió, algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de él, algo que no podía controlar y que estaba tomando el control en su interior.

Sam se había alejado pero al oírlo gemir por el dolor se dio la vuelta. "¿Dean, estás bien?" Dio un paso hacia su hermano pero al ver el cambio en su expresión dejó de andar. Ese no era su hermano, ese rostro de odio y furia nunca lo había visto en su hermano. "¿Dean?"

"Eve no está muerta." Dijo la voz gutural que salió del cuerpo de Dean. "Te aseguro que lo intenté Sammy, fui a por ella, la tuve entre mis manos y si hubiera querido sólo hubiera tenido que apretar."

Sam se lanzó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, sabiendo que ahora no estaba él allí. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos. "¿Qué le has hecho a Evelyn y donde está mi hermano?"

"¿Realmente estás preguntando en ese orden? Primero tu chica y luego tu hermano. Vaya Sammy, yo pensaba que te preocupabas más por mi, pero veo que tu novia de verano es más importante para ti."

Lo volvió a empujar contra la pared y esta vez, Sam escuchó el golpe de la cabeza del otro contra la pared, pero no le importó, ahora mismo estaba fuera de si y hasta que no consiguiera sus respuestas no iba a soltarlo.

"Muy bien, muy bien, te diré lo que quieres saber, pero que sepas que quien realmente está sufriendo el daño que estás infligiendo es tu querido hermano mayor. Ese golpe en la cabeza no le ha sentado nada bien y las costillas, que tu mismo le curaste, no hacen más que quejarse."

Sam se apartó lo suficiente del cuerpo de su hermano para dejarle moverse un poco. Podía odiar al demonio con el que estaba hablando, pero al fin y al cabo ese cuerpo seguía perteneciendo a su hermano y cuando terminaran con el demonio, Dean volvería a la normalidad.

"Dime donde está Eve?"

"Pobre Dean, el que pensaba que era la persona más importante de tu vida y gracias a mi, descubre que no." Sam levantó la mano con fuerza hacia él. "Vale, vale. Está en el hospital." El demonio vio como le cambiaba la expresión a Sam y comenzó a reír. "No fue mi culpa que se asustara tanto y que cayera por aquellas escaleras. Pero se pondrá bien, al menos el golpe en la cabeza no le ha dejado secuelas."

Sam no lo pudo evitar más, el demonio estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, le estaba provocando y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Por ello le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, tanto que un momento después vio la sangre brotar de su nariz.

"No hacía falta ser tan bestia, si quieres ver a tu chica está en el hospital de Seatle, al menos allí la llevaron cuando la encontraron en su casa, un día después que tu la dejaras. Mira que llegué a pensar que el truco de la cacería no iba a funcionar."

Sam volvió a golpearle, pero el demonio no dejó de reír. "Si definitivamente la chica es más importante que tu hermano, porque lo estás haciendo polvo y no creo que esté para muchos trotes de estos.

"Vas a largarte de aquí, vas a dejar a mi hermano en paz."

"¿O si no que, vas a hacerme un exorcismo, vas a sacarme a patadas del cuerpo de tu hermano?, ¿Realmente crees que tu hermano está lo suficientemente fuerte como para un exorcismo?, ¿No temes perderlo, otra vez?" Sam levantó el puño una tercera vez, pero justo cuando iba a golpearle, el cuerpo de su hermano se desplomó en el suelo.

Por suerte, Sam fue más rápido y consiguió cogerle antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Miró a su hermano, que jadeaba con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados y las manos agarradas a él.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Sammy?" Sam se abrazó a él, no necesitaba nada más para saber que esos ojos, eran los mismos que se habían abierto unos pocos días antes en esa misma casa. Dean continuó respirando con dificultad. "¿Qué ha pasado, porque no recuerdo los últimos minutos?"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, todo está bien." Sam no lo soltó, por mucho que Dean estaba haciendo fuerza para liberarse. No comprendía nada, un momento antes, Sam estaba tan cabreado con él que no se atrevía ni a mirarle a la cara, y ahora en cambio, lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

"¿Qué es lo que está bien? Vamos Sam, no me puedes mentir."

Sam dudó un momento antes de contestar, si le decía la verdad, podía hacerle mucho daño, pero su hermano se la merecía, después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía que le contara que es lo que había dentro de él.

"Un demonio." Dean se apoyó contra la pared, todavía le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor y la respiración no había vuelto a la normalidad. No comprendía nada, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que su hermano estaba en lo cierto. "Hay un demonio dentro de ti. No se porque no ha tomado todo el control de tu cuerpo, pero acaba de salir ahora mismo."

Para sorpresa de Sam, Dean no pareció sorprendido ante esa revelación, sino más bien, todo lo contrario. "Por eso me has pegado, ¿no?"

"Como lo sabes, yo creía que mientras dominaba el demonio, no se recordaba nada." Al ver que Dean intentaba ponerse en pie, Sam le ayudó.

"Es extraño, pero de vez en cuando me habla, se que está ahí dentro, aunque hasta que lo has dicho, no quería creérmelo y yo también le puedo hablar a él, aunque no tenga el control de mi cuerpo. Por eso le he obligado a que te diera el paradero de Evelyn, él no lo iba a hacer."

"¿Entonces es cierto, Evelyn está viva?" Dean se dio cuenta que los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban al pronunciar el nombre de aquella chica.

"Si, el demonio estuvo a punto de matarla, pero conseguí detenerle, no fue fácil, entonces no tenía mucha práctica. Por eso ahora consigo dominarlo casi todo el tiempo, aunque a veces no es fácil."

"Solucionaremos eso, no te preocupes, hablaremos con Bobby y encontraremos la forma de solucionar todo esto." Sam cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número del viejo cazador, que había salido esa tarde. Sin embargo, antes de que empezara a dar señal, Dean le robó el aparato y lo colgó. "¿Se puede saber que haces?"

"Lo primero es lo primero. Estoy seguro que puedo controlar al demonio, al menos por un tiempo, pero tu tienes que ver a Evelyn cuanto antes. Así que prepara tu bolsa, coge el coche y vámonos a Seatle."

Entonces Sam descubrió que había vuelto su hermano, ese al que le gustaba mandar, al que le gustaba dar las órdenes igual que su padre. Tal vez después de todo, las cosas no estuvieran tan mal, ahora que sabía que Evelyn estaba viva y que podía recuperarle, empezaba a sentirse mejor.


	7. Chapter 7

El camino hacia el hospital, fue totalmente silencioso. La mente de Sam estaba dividida, entre lo que el demonio que habitaba dentro de su hermano le habría hecho a Evelyn y el simple hecho de que un demonio habitara dentro de Dean.

"_¿Quién ha dejado salir de infierno a Dean, ha sido algún demonio que quería dejar a uno de los suyos libres dentro de mi hermano?" _Intentando que Dean no se diera cuenta, Sam se estremeció, pensando en las barbaridades que habría visto su hermano, las que habría llevado a cabo el demonio y que no habría sido de parar por mucho que hubiera querido. _"Tenía que haberlo visto venir, tenía que haber encontrado la forma de ayudarle. Tantas visiones, tantos poderes psíquicos, ¿para qué los quiero si a la única persona que realmente quería ayudar ha sufrido tanto y lo sigue haciendo todavía."_

Se concentró en el horizonte que se movía a gran velocidad mientras conducía el Impala. Le hizo gracia que su hermano no protestara porque Sam tomara el volante del coche, pero cuando lo vio quedarse dormido a su lado, se dio cuenta que todavía no estaba recuperado del todo, que sabía actuar muy bien, ocultar sus sentimientos a todo el mundo, pero Sam era distinto, era su hermano pequeño, la persona que mejor lo conocía y el único con el que realmente quería ser sincero.

Por eso, cuando apenas habían arrancado, Dean se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, como tantas veces había hecho Sam a lo largo de los últimos tres años y cerrando los ojos, se había quedado dormido. Parecía tan inocente así, como si no hubiera visto ningún mal en su vida, como si los demonios no fueran más que los cuentos que le contara su padre antes de irse a dormir, como si el infierno, sólo formara parte del mundo de las pesadillas.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesara a Sam, Dean si era un gran actor, alguien que tenía un gran espacio en su interior para guardar todo aquello que no se atrevía a mostrar al resto del mundo, todo aquello que le daba tanto miedo a él mismo, que se negaba asustar sin motivo a su hermano pequeño.

Había salido del infierno, pero el infierno estaba dentro de él, luchaba con él continuamente y de vez en cuando no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo salir, como había pasado ese día, cuando Sam había conocido al demonio que estaba ganando fuerzas en su interior.

Dean estaba cansado, estaban siendo unos días demasiado largos, como para seguir con ellos por mucho tiempo y sabía que tarde o temprano perdería la guerra, sin saber en que se terminaría por convertir; teniendo en cuenta a los cazadores que ya había matado y que había estado a punto de acabar con la novia de su hermano.

Por eso, prefería dormir, intentar soñar con cosas más felices, dejar que ese maldito demonio también durmiera y le dejara un rato tranquilo. Sam vino a su mente, pero no el hermano de veinticinco años que estaba cuidando de él esos días, se trataba del Sam adolescente, el que descubría la caza con aquel espíritu, el que dispara su primer cartucho de sal, el que saltaba de alegría cuando el espíritu se desvaneció.

"_Ese Sam desapareció por mi culpa, si no le hubiera llamado, si no le hubiera metido en esta guerra, Jessica seguiría viva y Sam y ella estarían felizmente casados. Lo siento, he arruinado tu vida durante todos estos años y ahora he estado a punto de volver a hacerlo con Evelyn ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez o tu también vas a esconderme lo que verdaderamente sientes hacia mi?"_

- o -

Por fin llegaron al hospital. Cada paso que daba Sam hacia la habitación que la enfermera le había dicho que era la de Evelyn, su corazón latía con más fuerza. Dean no había querido quedarse en el coche, necesitaba decirle a la chica que lo sentía, ya que ella sabía de la existencia de los demonios, quería contarle la verdad, Evelyn no se merecía todo el dolor que le había causado y su hermano tampoco.

Sam llamó a la puerta, seguro de si mismo y de los grandes sentimientos que seguía teniendo por Evelyn. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó hablar, toda esa valentía, desapareció de un plumazo.

"Pasa." Sam abrió la puerta con cuidado, no sabía como iba a reaccionar ella cuando le viera. Dio un primer paso hacia el interior de la habitación y allí la vio, sentada en la cama, escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver su brazo derecho en el cabestrillo que lo sujetaba y cuando la chica levantó la vista, apretó los puños al ver el morado que todavía había en su cara.

Evelyn se quedó de piedra, jamás hubiera esperado esa visita, por mucho que había soñado y rezado con volver a ver otra vez al chico que le había robado el corazón, había perdido toda la esperanza, creyendo incluso que estaba muerto. El bolígrafo se le cayó de la mano y el cuaderno resbaló por sus piernas.

"No es posible." Sam dio un paso más adelante, aquel recibiendo no estaba del todo mal para lo que él había esperado. "Maldito desgraciado." Entonces Sam se quedó quieto, aquello estaba fuera de sus planes. Evelyn se levantó de la cama, al menos no estaba tan mal como había llegado a pensar Sam en un principio. "¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer por aquí?"

Fue hasta él y se detuvo frente a Sam, sin darse cuenta de la otra persona que esperaba en la puerta de la habitación. "Eve lo siento, no sabía que había ocurrido esto, de haber tenido noticias de ti."

La chica lo empujó ligeramente, aunque Sam, no llegó a moverse un ápice. "Te marchaste sin más, me dejaste tirada como todos esos tíos a los que decías no parecerte. ¿Qué fue otra tía, ella te daba más de lo que esperabas sacar de mi? Espero que el polvo mereciera la pena."

"Eve, por favor."

"Deja de llamarme así, dejaste de tener derecho a hacerlo cuando dejaste que ese demonio estuviera a punto de matarte, cuando esperé a que vinieras a ayudarme, a estar a mi lado y no lo hiciste. Pero dímelo Sam ¿Qué fue más importante que yo para que me dejaras así?"

"Mi hermano." Dijo de la forma más seca que Sam había hablado nunca. Eve abrió la boca para replicar, cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dicho a ella le hubiera cabreado, pero eso si que la cogió por sorpresa.

"¿De que narices estás hablando? Tu hermano está muerto, tu mismo me lo dijiste." Entonces Evelyn se percató del espectador que había estado observando toda la escena en silencio. "¡Qué hace él aquí? ¿es que acaso tu también eres ahora un demonio Sam?"

La chica dio un paso atrás, pero las manos de Sam sobre sus hombros la detuvieron. Evelyn clavó sus ojos sobre Sam, nerviosa, próxima a perder el último destello de paciencia que todavía le quedaba encima.

"Dime de una vez de que va todo esto si no quieres que me ponga a gritar, porque tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, con tal de quitarme de mi vista al desgraciado que estuvo a punto de matarme."

Sabiendo lo que hacía, Sam se puso entre Evelyn y Dean, por lo que ella no podía ver al mayor de los hermanos. "Se que es difícil que te creas esto, pero es la verdad. Ese de ahí, es mi hermano, es Dean. Si estaba muerto y fue al infierno sólo por haberme salvado la vida." Dean se tensó al escuchar las palabras y el tono triste y apesandumbrado de su hermano al recordar momentos tan difíciles para todos. "Pero no es el que te atacó, ese era un demonio que lo poseyó."

Dean se sorprendió por escuchar a su hermano hablar en pasado de un tema que estaba más reciente que nunca, Sam había hablado con el demonio, sabía que estaba allí y estaba ocultándolo. Dean sabía que no merecía un hermano así.

"Ahora está bien, necesita ayuda, todos la necesitamos, pero está volviendo a ser el mismo. ¿querías saber porque no volví a ti? Ahí tienes la respuesta; Dean estaba mal, muy mal y no pude abandonarle, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi."

"Sammy." Dijo por fin Dean después de haberse mantenido al margen de aquello durante todo el rato. Se acercó a Evelyn, que dio un paso atrás, sin que Sam la dejara sola ni un momento. "No tienes porque pedir perdón por los terribles actos que yo mismo he cometido."

"Pero no eras tu."

"Lo siento mucho Evelyn." Continuó diciendo Dean, como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hermano. "No tienes porque perdonarme, no me lo merezco, porque esa cosa todavía está dentro de mi, la oigo, se lo que quiere y no es nada bueno, si volviera a salir a luz… Pero Sam no tiene la culpa, el te quiere, me ha hablado de ti y le conozco demasiado bien, como para saber que te quiere. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, págalo todo conmigo."

Dean se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Evelyn parecía haberse convertido en una auténtica estatua y por mucho que el enfado estuviera ahí, no había podido contestar a las palabras de Dean.

"¿Es tu hermano de verdad?" Sam asintió, intentando alejar de sus ojos vidriosos todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón. "Entonces es tal y como me lo describiste." Sam la miró a los ojos, desconcertado por lo que la chica estaba diciendo. "Tienes razón, Sam, ese no es el demonio que me atacó, no veo el odio y el fuego en sus ojos, las ganas de matar que le dominan cuando actúa el demonio." Inconscientemente, la chica se abrazó a Sam, temblando de miedo al recordar los terribles y dolorosos momentos que había pasado con el demonio. "Pero no puedo."

"¿No puedes el qué?" Preguntó Sam acariciando la mejilla de la chica. "No puedo volver contigo mientras él esté cerca. Lo siento Sam, pero tu hermano lo ha dicho, el demonio sigue ahí, el mismo que quiso matarme."

"Eve, el demonio no ha hecho nada desde que Dean volvió, él lo está controlando y yo estoy preparado para acabar con él en cuando mi hermano este recuperado por completo de sus heridas. Eve yo te quiero y no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo esta vez, te lo prometo."

La chica se separó de él, cabizbaja y se dirigió hasta la cama, donde se sentó y un momento después respiró profundamente. "Lo siento Sam, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerte elegir, no es mi estilo. Te quiero mucho y odiaría perderte, ya me odio por tener que decir esto; pero mientras ese demonio siga dentro de tu hermano, no creo que pueda estar cerca de vosotros." Evelyn levantó la cabeza hacia Sam con lágrimas en los ojos. "Llámalo miedo, di que eso no es lo que haría un buen cazador, di que estoy cagada, pero es cierto, te aterra pensar en estar a solas con Dean y que vuelva a salir ese demonio. Adiós Sam, espero volver a verte y poder retomar las cosas donde las dejamos la última vez que nos vimos."

"¿Es tu última palabra?" Sam no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Evelyn no le estaba haciendo elegir, porque en realidad ella había elegido por los dos. Estaba dejándole por miedo.

"Si, lo siento." Sam asintió y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Una vez que Evelyn se había quedado sola rompió a llorar, sin poder ocultar por fin el dolor que le producía su corazón al romperse, por tener que perder de esa manera a un hombre al que amaba tanto.

El llanto desconsolado de la chica atravesó la puerta cerrada hasta donde estaban Dean y Sam. "Lo siento Sammy, si supiera que esto iba a ocurrir, tal vez después de todo hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera quedado en el infierno."

"No vuelvas a decir eso, no insinues que todo lo que he luchado por pensar que estabas en un lugar mejor no ha servido para nada, que lo mal que lo he pasado, los meses que me ha costado salir adelante cuando pensaba que te había perdido y las noches sin dormir por cuidarte, no han servido de nada." Sin dejar que Dean contestara, Sam lo abrazó con fuerza. "Te quiero demasiado como para aceptar que tu muerte es una buena solución para nada y si tengo que elegir entre Evelyn y tu…"

"No lo digas hermanito, por favor no lo digas." Dean le devolvió el abrazo, sin querer escuchar nada más, ya tenía bastantes remordimientos en su cabeza, como para que alguien y sobretodo Sam, le dijera que elegía a su hermano muerto y endemoniado que a la chica más linda y más perfecta para él que nunca hubiera conocido.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de un día entero sin que su hermano diera señales de vida, Sama comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, porque Dean no hacía eso, por muy mal que se encontrara, por muy desesperada que fuera la situación, Dean siempre contaba con su hermano, se apoyaba en él y le pedía ayuda, porque sabía que Sam estaba allí para todo lo que necesitara.

Pero esta vez no lo había hecho, después de lo que había escuchado y lo que le había contado Sam de su desoladora conversación con Evelyn, Dean había desaparecido sin más.

"Necesito estar un rato sólo y pensar en todo esto." Le había dicho a la salida del hospital. "No te preocupes por mi, hermanito, estará bien te lo prometo y volveré dentro de nada."

Lo había visto en sus ojos, Sam había leído la desesperación y la frustración en esa mirada verde, que ahora estaba continuamente apesadumbrada. Había dejado de bromear por cualquier cosa, ya no tenía ese sentido del humor tan característico de su hermano y que a veces tan sólo comprendía él.

Se creía responsable por el fracaso de Sam con su actual novia, estaba totalmente convencido que habían roto por su culpa y la chica así lo había expresado, aunque Sam no lo quisiera reconocer abiertamente.

Había sido un demonio, un ser diabólico se había apoderado de su cuerpo y había llevado a cabo, hechos horribles, en los que prefería no pensar y además había intentado matar a la mujer que amaba su hermano. Prefirió no preguntarse si eso le convertía en algo parecido a Azazel, cuando mató a Jessica.

"No digas eso Dean, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado, no eras tu el que actuaba, tan sólo era tu cuerpo movido por los hilos de un demonio despiadado." Le había dicho Sam antes de salir del hospital para intentar tranquilizarle.

Pero Sam sabía muy bien que Dean no estaba convencido de sus propias palabras, por más que tratara de negarlo, el remordimiento lo estaba devorando por dentro poco a poco y Sam ya no sabía como ayudarle, sin hacerle recordar todo aquello, sin hacerle más daño del que los cuatro meses en el infierno le habían provocado, ni provocarle un dolor mayor del que ya había sufrido.

Llamarle al móvil no había servido de nada, pues lo había apagado justo después de que Sam se hubiera separado de él. El menor de los hermanos sabía que había actuado mal al tener aquella conversación con Evelyn delante de su hermano; pero había intentado gastar su último cartucho con ella, intentado recuperarla.

Finalmente había perdido a la chica que quería y ahora temía haber perdido también a su hermano, pero de su gran error se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora temía que aquello no tuviera solución.

Entonces recibió la llamada; no era Dean como él había deseado, sino que se trata de Bobby; el veterano cazador llevaba todo el día ayudándole en la búsqueda de su hermano y hasta ese momento no parecía haber tenido mucha suerte.

"Le he encontrado." Dijo casi con solemnidad en la voz. "Suponía que querrías venir tu mismo a por él."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Tan mal está?, No le habrá ocurrido algo malo ¿verdad? No lo has encontrado en un hospital. Quiero decir, ¿Cómo está?" si algo malo le había ocurrido a su hermano después de lo sucedido en el hospital, no se lo perdonaría jamás. "Bobby, ¿Dónde estáis?"

"Sam tranquilízate. Dean está bien, dentro de lo que cabe." Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Sam y desde luego no ayudó mucho a la ansiedad que recorría el cuerpo del joven cazador y que le hacía sentir fatal. "Estoy en un bar, ahora te paso la dirección, por lo que me ha dicho la camarera, lleva todo el día aquí, desde anoche."

Sam suspiró ligeramente aliviado, al menos no estaba en ningún hospital, pero entones cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba. "¿Ha pasado allí toda la noche bebiendo?"

"Por su aspecto, yo diría que si." Antes de terminar d escuchar la respuesta, Sam ya había salido de la casa de Bobby, y había entrado en el Impala, dirigiéndose al bar que acababa de indicarle su amigo.

Bobby le esperaba en solitario en al puerta del local, apoyado sobre su viejo coche, hacía mucho que no veía a Sam tan nervioso al verlo aparecer, ni siquiera cuando su hermano había regresado del inframundo. Entonces estaba preocupado, taciturno incluso, pero no tan nervioso y casi fuera de si, como lo veía en ese momento.

"Dime que no se ha ido." En los minutos que le había costado llegar al bar, Sam había tenido tiempo de imaginar mil y una paranoias, todas ellas terminando en que su hermano se había marchado, bien avergonzado, bien dolido, bien dominado por el demonio y que otra vez le había vuelto a perder la pista.

"Tranquilo, sigue aquí, aunque tampoco creo que hubiera podido ir muy lejos en su estado." Bobby siempre intentaba hacer que las cosas no sonaran tan malas como eran en realidad, pero en esa ocasión, estaba demasiado implicado emocionalmente en la situación como para no hacerlo, como para no expresar lo que realmente pensaba de lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros para que esté así? Dean es un chico fuerte y jamás lo había visto tan abatido.

"Supongo que escuchó mi última conversación con Evelyn, no tuve cuidado en evitar que eso pasara y ahora se siente culpable por lo que le ocurrió a ella. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Me siento como si lo hubiera dejado tirado por no comprender lo que realmente le ocurría en su interior."

"Sam…"

"Se lo que vas a decirme y tienes toda la razón, fue una tontería, simplemente rompimos, ella tiene miedo de ese demonio, pero Dean cree que tiene miedo de él, de que pueda volver a hacerle algo, que en realidad no hizo."

"¿Sabes que podía haber cometido una locura en su estado después de todo lo que ha pasado allí abajo? No sabemos lo que realmente le ha ocurrido, ni cuanto tiempo a significado para él en realidad. Tendríamos que dar gracias porque sólo esté borracho y no pueda mantenerse en pie por si sólo."

"Vamos Bobby, no hay porque ponerse tan dramático, estamos hablando de Dean, tu lo has dicho, es fuerte y puede con todo." Bobby se quedó mirando al chico, no podía creer que Sam estuviera diciendo eso y que conociera tan poco a su hermano. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Parece mentira que esté hablando así de Dean después de lo que habéis pasado durante los últimos años juntos."

"¿Se puede saber a que te refieres?" Sam tan sólo deseaba que su amigo dejara de hablar y poder entrar en el bar de una vez, en busca de su hermano, tenía que comprobar como estaba, si Bobby había exagerado o realmente su estado era tan penoso como el cazador le había descrito.

"Tienes razón, tu hermano puede con todo sin ningún problema, vampiros, demonios y fantasmas, todo lo que se le ponga por delante, ¿pero sabes cual es su peor enemigo?" Sam esperó en silencio. "Tu." Sentenció su amigo."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Nada le hace realmente daño a tu hermano como lo que puedas decirle o hacerle tu y so no me equivoco, esta vez ha sido gordo." El menor de los hermanos bajó la mirada al suelo, con lo que Bobby obtuvo respuesta.

"No debería haberle dejado marcharse sólo ayer ¿verdad? De algún modo ya sabía que iba a hacer algo de esto, pero una parte de mi interior estaba cabreado con él por haber tenido que elegir. Por fin había encontrado una chica que me gustaba de verdad, con la que esperaba pasar mucho tiempo."

Sam se refirmó en el coche, mientras hablaba en voz alta, pero como si tan sólo se trataran de sus propios pensamientos, que había mantenido ocultos hasta ese mismo momento, por miedo a la repercusión que pudieran tener en su hermano si Dean se enteraba de lo que pensaba.

Pero la vuelta de Dean lo cambió todo. No digo que me arrepienta de que tenerlo otra vez a mi lado, pero estoy cansado y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, el daño que le he hecho a Dean, porque él se ha dado cuenta, me lo había leído en los ojos y no ha dicho nada. Mierda, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle ahora."

"Entra ahí y siéntate a su lado, déjale hablar si tiene ganas y cuando sea el momento adecuado tráelo a casa. Puede que no te lo vaya a decir nunca, es un chico demasiado orgulloso pero te necesita a su lado para seguir viviendo."

Como si estuviera siguiendo las órdenes dadas por su amigo, Sam se levantó y entró en el bar, observando por un momento lo que había dentro. Era pronto por la tarde, la gente estaría comiendo en sus casas, por lo que sólo había dos mesas ocupadas, además de aquella en la que estaba su hermano.

"Espero que vengas a llevártelo, porque por muy mono que sea, ha bebido demasiado para todo el mes." Le dijo la camarera si apartar los ojos de Dean.

Sam contuvo en aliento por un momento. Ver a su hermano con ese aspecto, realmente ebrio, medio recostado sobre la mesa, con dos botellas caídas y una más en la mano, fue como un disparo en mitad del corazón. Entonces Dean levantó la mirada, como si supiera que alguien había entrado.

"¡Sammy!" Dijo arrastrando las letras. "Ya pensaba que me ibaz a acompañar. Graciaz por venir hermanito." Con cierta dificultad, Dean se levantó y se tambaleó, pero la rápida reacción de su hermano al sostenerlo, ayudó a que no terminara en el suelo. "Eszpero que no te haya estropeado ninguna cita. Anda, si he sido yo el que te ha jodido la relación con Evelyn."

Dean comenzó a reír sin ganas. "Vamos, Dean siéntate y deja ya toda esta mierda, no te está haciendo ningún bien."

"No perdona." Dean agarró con fuerza el brazo de su hermano, intentando centrar una mirada difusa en él. "Soy yo el que no le hago bien a nadie y muxo menos a ti Sammy." Su mano fue en busca de la cerveza que estaba bebiendo, pero Sam se la quitó de la vista. "Eh, ¿Qué hacez?"

"Evitar que destruyas más tu vida y comportarme como un buen hermano por una vez por todas."

Dean volvió a reír. "Como zi necesitaraz muxa práctica para ezo, tu erez el hermano perfecto siempre."

"Pues yo creo que no y por sobriedad diré que estoy en lo cierto. Venga, te llevaré a dormir, que ya lo necesitas."

"¿Y que hay de tu novia? Tendrías que ir con ella y decirle que soy una mierda, que la quierez a ella y que me haz dejado tirado en el primer bar que haz encontrado." Dean apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos mientras hablaba.

"Creo que eso ya lo hice anoche, ya te dejé tirado en un bar y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Ahora nos vamos a ir de aquí, te vas a meter en la cama y cuando despiertes vas a pasar la peor resaca de tu vida."

"Lo ziento hermanito, pero esa ya la paze en el infierno." Sam ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, intentando no imaginarse aquello que le estaba contado, aquello que sobrio jamás le hubiera dicho. "No hay nada comparable con ver morir a tu hermano mil vecez al día, de las peorez formaz posiblez. Ezo zi que ez una rezaca digna."

Dean no dejó de hablar durante todo el camino de regreso a casa de Bobby. "¿Zabías que en el infierno te pueden volver a matar laz vecez que quieran? Eze zi que fue un día intenzo, ¿o fue maz de un día?"

Pero Sam no se alejó de él en ningún momento, por mucho que ese horrible relato fuera casi demasiado como para soportarlo por mucho más rato. Pero Dean necesitaba desahogarse, estaba haciendo lo que no se había atrevido a hacer sereno y tal vez sería posible que no recordara luego haber dicho eso.

"¿Zabez que ez lo peor de todo Zammy?" Su hermano lo dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras hablaba con los ojos completamente cerrados y estaba prácticamente inmóvil, como si la única parte de él que funcionara fueras sus cuerdas vocales. "Qué yo penzaba que mientras eztuvier muerto, tu podíaz zeguir con tu vida. Al volver creí que ezo te ayudaría, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera eztado mejor muerto y no te hubiera arruinado ahora la vida."

Sam estaba preparado para contestar, para asegurarle que nada de eso era cierto, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, Dean se había quedado profundamente dormido.


	9. Chapter 9

El tremendo dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca, despertó de golpe a Dean. Estaba tumbado, sin saber como había llegado a aquella cama, en la que llevaba durmiendo las últimas noches. El cuarto estaba completamente vacío, Sam no estaba allí, ni siquiera Bobby estaba pendiente de él.

Mantener los ojos abiertos le costaba un esfuerzo demasiado grande como para hacerlo durante mucho rato. Sin embargo, el dolor no era tan sólo físico, no se trataba de lo mucho que le doliera la cabeza o lo revuelto que llevara el estómago, las ganas de vomitar apenas tenían importancia, cuando el corazón le estaba gritando, cuando sentía el alma desgarrada y unas ganas de llorar como no las había sentido nunca antes en su vida.

Porque en realidad, ese era el problema; su vida, ese tiempo que alguien acababa de regalarle al sacarle del infierno, esos meses o tal vez años, que tenía por delante sin saber porque, pensando que no se los merecía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente. Sabía que era su hermano, aunque no lo viera, sabía que Sam estaría preocupándose por él, cuidándole, igual que llevaba haciendo desde que había vuelto del infierno.

Su hermano abrió la puerta despacio, no sabía si estaría despierto y no querría molestar si era así. "Puedes pasar, no estoy dormido." Cada palabra taladró la cabeza de Dean y le hizo polvo la garganta seca al pronunciarla.

"Buenos días, pensaba que estarías durmiendo hasta mañana."

"¿Tanto he estado durmiendo?"

"Estabas bastante mal anoche. Tenías que dejar que todo el alcohol saliera de tu cuerpo para volver a ser tu mismo." Sam recordaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho de camino a casa de Bobby su hermano.

Si realmente era eso lo que Dean sentía, Sam todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante con él para ayudarle a recuperarse del todo. Sam se acababa de dar cuenta que su hermano no era tan fuerte e invencible como siempre le intentaba hacer creer a todos.

"No estaba tan mal, he tenido muchas borracheras en mi vida y he acabado peor otras veces." Sam lo miró sorprendido. No comprendía como era posible que su hermano hablara así después de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior, o de lo contrario era que no se acordaba de nada. "¿Qué pasa porque miras así?"

Con movimientos lentos, Dean se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, esperando saber porque su hermano se comportaba así con él. "¿No me digas que note acuerdas lo que pasó anoche?"

Los ojos verdes de Dean nunca le habían podido mentir, por mucho que le sirviera con el resto del mundo, con todos los que no le conocían; con Sam no funcionaba, conocía cada mirada asustada de su hermano, cada gesto de desconfianza y cada expresión de miedo, como la que ahora intentaba ocultar tras su típico sarcasmo defensivo.

"Lo siento, creo que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ligar con la camarera como para recordar lo que te dije. Espero no haber dicho demasiadas tonterías, no me gustaría que te estés jactando de eso por mucho tiempo."

Dean era un buen timador con el resto del mundo, podía hacerse pasar por quien quisiera cuando se trataba de extraños, pero cuando intentaba hacerle creer algo a su hermano, la cosa cambiaba, entonces parecía que no supiera mentir, le costaba mirar a Sam a los ojos, le sudaban las manos y no era capaz de decir las cosas de un tirón.

"Entonces no lo recuerdas." Si Dean quería jugar a mentir y a ver quien podía contar el mayor cuento, Sam no se iba a quedar atrás hasta que su hermano reconociera la verdad.

"Ya te lo he dicho, no, no me acuerdo. ¿Tan importante fue lo que dije?"

Pensando con rapidez, Sam llegó a la conclusión de que era lo que podía amargarle la mañana a su hermano y obligarle a decir la verdad.

"Más que lo que dijiste, fue lo que hiciste." Sam se dio cuenta del cambio en el gesto de su hermano, como si realmente estuviera dudando de lo que, si sabía que había hecho.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A ese tío, el de la mesa de al lado de la tuya."

"No había ningún tipo allí."

"Seguramente habrá sido tu mente de supermacho la que lo habrá olvidado, pero seguro que él no te ha olvidado a ti." Sam consiguió evitar sonreír, tan sólo con ver la expresión de Dean, tanto lo que Sam estaba insinuando estaba a punto de conseguir que riera a carcajadas.

"No hice nada con ningún tío."

"Perdona Dean, pero tu mismo has dicho que no te acuerdas y estabas lo bastante borracho como para… bueno ya sabes, como para intentar ligar con él. Menos mal que te detuve, porque él estaba muy receptivo contigo. No se lo que fue de la servilleta en la que te apuntó su dirección. Afortunadamente para ti, te saqué de allí a tiempo, si no podrías haber amanecido en su cama y no aquí."

"¡No pasó nada con ningún tipo! No estaba como para que sucediera nada, ni con la camarera, pese a que estaba muy buena, ni con ese tío que tu dices, no estoy tan desesperado." Por fin Dean estaba hablando y Sam no iba a perder aquella oportunidad de sacar la información que quería.

"Si lo estás, por eso desapareciste un día entero. Estás desesperado porque crees que no mereces estar vivo."

"¡Estoy desesperado por ti!" De todo lo que Sam se había esperado que dijera su hermano, aquello era realmente lo último por lo que habría apostado. "Y no pienses mal. Claro que me acuerdo de todo lo que paso anoche, por mucho que intenté ahogarlo con el vodka."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera escuchado, igual que lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿a que viene todo eso de no me acuerdo y no quiero hablar con Sam? Vamos Dean, somos hermanos y juntos hemos pasado más que el resto de los hermanos, ¿no me da eso derecho a algo?"

No estaba seguro si era debido a pensar tanto que podía responder a su hermano o si se trataba de recordar la conversación de la noche anterior, pero Dean sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar de un momento a otro, pero con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió contener el dolor y seguir pendiente de Sam.

Al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hablar así con su hermano, contarle todo lo que le estaba destrozando desde que había vuelto, pero que por las circunstancias y por el propio miedo a lo que Sam pensara de él no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

"Ya sabes que si, tu mismo lo has dicho muchas veces. Eres quien mejor me conoces, no tengo secretos para ti y aún así me empeño en ocultarte mis sentimientos. Supongo que eso me convierte en alguien muy tonto."

"¿Por qué no empezamos por el principio?" Al escuchar eso, el corazón de Dean se comprimió hasta no poder aguantarlo. No estaba preparado, por mucho que le había ido contando a su hermano cosas de lo sucedido en su estancia en el infierno, tan sólo habían sido retazos de una realidad mucho más desesperada y que seguramente Sam no podría llegar a soportar si la supiera, la culpabilidad y el dolor acabarían con él.

Sin embargo, lo que le dijo Sam a continuación, lo cogió completamente por sorpresa. "Tu no tienes la culpa de que Evy me dejara." Dean se quedó sin palabras. Él, que ya había preparado algo del estilo de, _no me atrevo a contarte lo que pasó allí abajo, _o _no me hagas esto Sam,_ de repente no sabía que decir. "No lo dijo directamente, pero me hizo elegir, entre ella y tu. No soporto los ultimátum."

"No puede ser que no me odies después de lo que le hice a tu novia. Es normal que prefiera verme muerto que estar a mi lado."

"No vuelvas a decir eso, me lo prometiste en el hospital." Sam agarró con fuerza la sábana, intentando no gritarle a su hermano. "Nunca llegué a hacerme a la idea de que hubieras muerto; con novia o sin novia; tu eras mi hermano y con tu muerte, se fue una parte de mi. ¿Entiendes eso? No es cuestión de Evelyn o de ti, sino de que yo mismo me estaba muriendo."

Cuatro meses en solitario, teniendo que sobrevivir. cuando sabes que eres el último miembro que queda de tu familia, cuando estás sólo, cuando no quieres vivir, porque no tienes un buen motivo para hacerlo, cuando te has planteado quitarte la vida, pero no te atreves por no decepcionar al hermano que ha dado la vida por ti.

Cuando esos sentimientos anidan en tu interior y decides cubrirlos con mentiras piadosas que ni tu mismo te crees, terminan por salir por algún sitio y tu tienes que romper el silencio cuando el momento es el propicio.

Eso mismo le acababa de ocurrir a Sam, había sacado todo lo que llevaba ocultando durante meses, porque su hermano estaba vivo otra vez y parecía que aquello ya no dolía tanto o tal vez porque necesitas que alguien te escuche, alguien que te va a comprender, alguien que no te va a recriminar, alguien que te necesita tanto como tu a él.

"Sam, lo siento, no me he portado bien contigo y no te lo mereces, no menos que nadie."

"No vamos a volver otra vez al tema de Evelyn."

"No estoy hablando de ella, me refiero a ti, a lo de ayer, a haber desaparecido, a preocuparte tanto, como para saber por tus ojeras y tu mal aspecto, que no has dormido bien por mi culpa en días. Lo siento, he sido un completo egoísta que no ha pensado más que en mi propio sufrimiento."

Al entrar aquella mañana en la habitación de su hermano, Sam se había planteado llegar hasta ese punto, pero ya que Dean estaba sacando todo lo que llevaba dentro, Sam lo iba a aprovechar.

Se acomodó en la cama junto a su hermano, aquella conversación iba a ser muy larga, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, ahora que Dean había decidido hablar, él también quería hacerlo, nadie había sabido hasta ese momento lo que había sufrido durante esos cuatro meses, ni siquiera Bobby sabía toda la historia y ahora era el momento de compartirla.


	10. Chapter 10

Las enfermeras le habían prohibido tener el teléfono móvil encendido, pero la chica no sabía vivir ya sin el pequeño objeto. Sin embargo, cuando aquella mañana recibió la llamada y escuchó la voz al otro lado del aparato, el vello se le erizó y deseó no haber tenido el teléfono con ella.

"Evelyn soy Dean, no me cuelgues por favor." La chica deseaba hacerlo, olvidar para siempre al hombre que, consciente o inconscientemente, había estado a punto de matarla. "Hazlo por Sam." Quería demasiado al menor de los hermanos, como para colgar el teléfono sin más.

"¿Qué quieres? Creo que ya le dije a Sam que me dejarais los dos en paz." Evelyn estaba segura que no estaba sonando todo lo convincente que le hubiera gustado, pero tenía que intentarlo.

"Tengo que hablar contigo. Se que me vas a decir que no, escuché la última conversación que tuviste con mi hermano, pero también se que lo está pasando muy mal desde que te perdió y eso si que no me lo puedo perdonar."

"Mira Dean, siento mucho lo que te paso, supongo que no es fácil lidiar con un demonio por el control de tu cuerpo, pero no puedo olvidar que era tu cara la que veía cuando pensaba que iba a morir y cuando pienso en Sam, se que estás cerca y tal vez…"

"No Evelyn, el demonio no está, puedo sentirlo, estoy limpio pero ahora es mi hermano el que está hecho una mierda. No es el mismo desde que le dejaste, apenas come, no habla conmigo y duerme fatal.

"Soy su hermano mayor, tengo que cuidar de él como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños y ver lo mal que lo esta pasando me rompe el alma." Dean se detuvo un momento, esperando si la chica decía algo, pero estaba se mantuvo callada.

"Habla con él, creo que con escuche tu voz, será suficiente para él, al menos eso le hará sentir mejor. Si quiere le digo que vaya a verte al hospital."

"No hace falta, mañana por la mañana me dan el alta." Evelyn suspiró.

Si, estaba enamorada de aquel chico perdido y solitario que había sufrido la muerte de su hermano; de ese cazador que intentaba rehacer su vida sin saber donde iba a acabar el día; de ese muchacho que necesitaba el cariño de su hermano o de alguien como Evelyn, para sentirse bien consigo mismo y eso no lo podía remediar por mucho terreno que pusiera por medio.

"Dile que nos podemos en el bar que hay en la otra acera del hospital a las doce y media del mediodía, pero que no llegue tarde, sabe muy bien que no me gusta esperar." Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Evelyn ya había colgado el teléfono, no quería tener una oportunidad para preguntar por Sam, para interesarse por su estado, siendo que su hermano lo planteaba de una forma tan lamentable.

Simplemente quería verle por si misma, hablar con él y tal vez, incluso podía recuperar parte de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, lo que ella, al fin y al cabo no había perdido en ningún momento hasta entonces.

Dean miró al teléfono y sonrió con maldad. Seguía siendo bueno, los siglos atrapado en el infierno no le habían arrebatado facultades. Además estando en el aquel joven cazador, podía conseguir lo que fuera de cualquier persona y sobretodo de una mujer si se lo proponía.

El chico luchaba en su interior, lo sentía, era fuerte y cada vez peleaba con mayor intensidad, con el tiempo y no tardando mucho, ganaría la batalla, siempre y cuando el demonio no consiguiera su propósito antes.

Ya había matado a cinco cazadores desde que estaba en cuerpo del mayor de los hermanos Winchester, tenía que llevarse al infierno otros dos más y su maldición se rompería, así lo decían los viejos tratados que había en el inframundo, así se lo habían contado por las antiguas leyendas.

Como todo demonio que quería dominar la tierra, creía en esas historias ciegamente y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. Lo había leído tantas veces que se lo había aprendido de memoria.

Si un demonio en posesión de un cuerpo, conseguía matar a siete cazadores antes de que el anfitrión recuperara todo el poder, el dominio del cuerpo sería total y absolutamente suyo.

Llevaba muy bien la cuenta, tan sólo le quedaban dos y esas dos víctimas ya tenían un nombre asignado desde hacía días, una de ellas se le había escapado por poco, si el cazador que habitaba el cuerpo no le hubiera detenido, la chica estaría ya muerta, Evelyn sería historia.

Pero iba a terminar el trabajo, el día siguiente su sexta víctima formaría parte de su lista de casos resueltos, en lugar de temas pendientes. Sabía que los humanos eran tontos, demasiado sentimentales y por lo que había podido ver en esa joven mujer, estaba locamente enamorada de Sam y con tal sólo escuchar su nombre acudiría a la cita.

Él también lo haría y allí acabaría con ella, sin que Dean Winchester se pusiera en medio, si no que se convirtiera en testigo de excepción, por mucho que le pesara lo que estaba viendo.

Por último estaba su séptima víctima. Por un motivo que todavía no conseguía explicarse, había tenido muchos buenos momentos para acabar con él, pero Dean no hacía más que protegerle.

El demonio, nunca había tenido hermanos, en el inframundo; todos eran rivales o seguidores de un mismo líder, no había familias como en el sentido humano y por eso el demonio no conseguía entender el amor incondicional que sentía por su hermano, ese que le había llevado a la muerte por salvarle la vida, ese que le mantenía luchando por su cuerpo para ayudarle, ese que le gritaba y le juraba que acabaría con él si hacía daño a su hermano. Los humanos simplemente, le resultaban demasiado raros.

- o -

"Voy a comprar algo de comer ¿quieres que te traiga algo?" Fue todo lo que le dijo Dean a su hermano a la mañana siguiente cuando salió de la habitación para acudir a su encuentro con Evelyn en lugar de Sam.

Aparcó en un lugar algo apartado del hospital, pero en un lugar estupendo para ver la cafetería. Tenía todo el plan perfectamente pensado, Evelyn ya estaba allí, esperando a Sam, que nunca llegaría, se estaba cansando de no verle aparecer y en veinte minutos se levantó y salió del local.

No tenía coche, cuando la policía la había encontrado la llevaron sin más al hospital. La vio caminar hacia él y se ocultó en el coche. Afortunadamente para él, la chica no tenía mucho conocimiento de coches, de lo contrario, nada más ver el Impala, se hubiera acercado, esperando encontrarse allí con Sam.

El hospital no estaba en una zona muy transitada de la ciudad y Evelyn tan sólo quería andar, tener un tiempo para pensar en porque Sam le había dado plantón, en porque después de lo que le había dicho su hermano, no había ido cuando ella tenía tantas ganas de verle y darle una segunda oportunidad a algo que en realidad, no deseaba perder por nada del mundo.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató del coche que la seguía de cerca. Se detuvo frente a una tienda, se trataba de una librería esotérica y Evelyn sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que le gustarían la mayoría de esos libros a Sam.

"Menos mal que te pillo." La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tan próxima a ella y sobretodo tan alterada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. "No pensaba que te fueras a marchar tan pronto del bar."

"¿Pronto? Ha pasado media hora, pensaba que tu hermano tendría más ganas de verme, aunque ya veo que me equivoqué."

"No es lo que piensas, Sam está deseando verte, lo que pasa es que desde anoche estamos con una cacería y Sam está terminando de deshacerse del espíritu."

"¿Has dejado a tu hermano sólo con un espíritu? ¿Y tu eres el cazador experimentado? Un espíritu enfurecido puede volverse contra el humano desprevenido en cualquier momento. Tenemos que ayudarle, llévame hasta él."

"Yo pensaba que no querías saber nada de él después de lo del hospital." La tenía donde quería, Sam era la excusa perfecta para llevarla a un sitio donde nadie pudiera ver lo que quería hacer con ella.

"Dejemos las discusiones para luego, pero lo que no quiero es pensar que Sam pueda estar a punto de morir por mi culpa."

"¿Igual que pensó él contigo cuando te ataqué?"

"¡Dean!"

"Muy bien, sígueme no estamos lejos." En silencio, Dean se internó entre calles, cada vez menos transitadas, cada vez más oscuras a pesar de ser medio día, pero al mirar hacía la parte alta de los edificios, estos parecían estar a punto de chocarse tan cerca que estaban los unos de los otros.

"¿Estás seguro que vamos por buen camino? Este sitio no me da buena espina."

"Es aquí." Dean se paró delante de una casa que parecía estar a punto de caerse en cuanto alguien pusiera un pie dentro. "Nadie se atreve a entrar, no tanto por el estado del edificio sino por lo que hay dentro."

El demonio fue el primero en entrar, sabiendo que la chica iría allí donde pensara que estaba su adorado Sam. Por su quedaron sin luz, pero Evelyn encendió una linterna que siempre llevaba encima, tal y como le había enseñado Sam. Enfocó a su alrededor, pero allí ya no estaba Dean. Estaba completamente sola.

"¿Dean?" No le contestó nadie más que su propio eco.

Llevaba poco tiempo como cazadora y aunque Sam había estado poniéndola al día sobre como comportarse o que hacer en según que ocasiones, ahora podía decir que empezaba a estar asustada por estar perdida en una casa en mitad de la nada.

Un ruido sonó a su espalda y la chica soltó un grito ahogado. Se dio la vuelta, iluminando esa zona con la linterna, pero de nuevo no había nadie allí. "¿Sam, eres tu? soy Evelyn, he venido con tu hermano para ayudarte con el espíritu."

Dean apareció de la nada delante de ella y la chica dio una paso atrás, sujetando con fuerza la linterna. "Lo siento cariño, pero Sam no va a poder venir, pero no te preocupes os encontraréis muy pronto allí donde te voy a mandar en cuanto acabe contigo."

El demonio movió la mano, lanzando a Evelyn contra la pared, haciéndole perder la linterna. "Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo. ¿Qué has hecho con Sam? ¿Le has matado ya, maldito demonio?"

"Ya me hubiera gustado." Antes de que la chica tocara con su cuerpo la pared, Dean estaba detrás de ella, el demonio se movía a una velocidad increíble. Le sujetó las manos con una de las suyas casi sin hacer fuerza y con la otra recorrió su cuello mientras sonreía. "Te escapaste una vez, no apuestes que lo vas a conseguir otra vez."

Evelyn forcejeó con fuerza, pero lo hizo todavía con más fuerza al sentir la boca del demonio sobre su cuello y su lengua recorriendo su garganta, como si estuviera degustando el más rico de los manjares. "No te preocupes preciosa, ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos mejor y divertirnos."


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn despertó aturdida; apenas podía recordar lo que le había pasado, tan sólo sentía el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Una sombra apareció a su lado, moviéndose en silencio.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, limpiándose la sangre que se había quedado reseca en su cabeza. "Me alegra ver que por fin te has despertado." La voz era sumamente familiar, pero hasta que no tuvo a Dean delante no aceptó que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. "Llegué a pensar que te había golpeado demasiado fuerte."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, vas a terminar el trabajo que dejaste a medias la última vez?" Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, la chica sabía que no estaba hablando con Dean, que el chico estaba atrapado en su cuerpo, como la última vez que le había atacado.

"Veo que eres una chica muy lista, ahora me doy cuenta que vio mi hermano en ti para quedarse colgado de ti." Dean se echó a reír mientras se acercaba hacia ella. En la mano del cazador brilló un cuchillo, mientras Evelyn intentaba ponerse en pie. "Es una pena que tenga que ver como muere su chica favorita, al menos así aprenderá lo duro que es el mundo."

"Deja a Sam a un lado, ¿No le habéis hecho ya bastante daño entre todos los demonios como tu?" No estaba muy convencida de lo que iba hacer, pero los meses que Sam había estado entrenándola tenían que haber servido para algo después de todo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

"¿Y que me dices de los Winchester, a cuantos de mis hermanos han matado, eso no cuenta para ti? No claro que no, los humanos pensáis que sois los únicos importantes, podéis matar sin problemas, pero nosotros no nos podemos defender."

El demonio se arrodilló junto a Evelyn y le dio un pequeño empujón para que volviera a caer al suelo. "Sam es un buen chico, él no eligió esta vida, déjale en paz, mátame si eso te divierte, pero no le hagas daño a él."

"Es una oferta muy generosa por tu parte, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Después de quedar contigo hice una llamada a Sam, le dije que me habías llamado, querías verle, que no podías vivir sin él, bah, ya sabes el tipo de chorradas que le encantan a mi hermano. Si no equivoco, debe de estar al caer."

El ruido del motor hizo sonreír al demonio, disfrutaba teniendo a su disposición todos los pensamientos y los recuerdos de Dean, eso le daba una ventaja inimaginable para atacar a su hermano sin problemas.

"Sam no…" Evelyn se puso de rodillas intentando acercarse a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba, pero el demonio la cogió del tobillo con fuerza. No pudo continuar andando, pero eso no le iba a detener, ahora que Sam estaba allí y estaba en peligro, tenía que conseguir escapar antes que la viera y quisiera ayudarla.

Miró de refilón al demonio, se confiaba demasiado de ser un ser superior, en su mirada podía ver que pensaba que la chica no sería un problema y eso le daba una mínima ventaja a ella para cogerlo por sorpresa.

Con la pierna que tenía libre, le golpeó en el estómago. Aunque fuera un demonio, el cuerpo del humano al que estaba poseyendo, tenía que notar el dolor. Sentía tener que hacerle daño a Dean, pero aquello era una situación totalmente desesperada.

Tal y como había pensado, el demonio la soltó y aprovechó para ponerse en pie e intentar salir corriendo; pero la ventaja con la que había contado, le duró poco, el demonio se había recuperado pronto y salió tras de ella, la cogió del brazo y tiró de su cuerpo hasta poder agarrarlo con la otra y poner el cuchillo bajo su garganta.

Ese fue el momento en el que la puerta se abrió. Sam apareció en el umbral y se quedó totalmente petrificado. "Evelyn…"

"Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo te va todo? Creías que habías terminado con el demonio, pues siento decirte que estabas muy equivocado. Sigo aquí y tu novia me estaba haciendo compañía."

"Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver." El demonio apretó ligeramente el cuchillo contra la garganta de la chica y Evelyn gimió aterrada. Estaba segura que ese era el final, que en ese momento el demonio acabaría con ella y lo haría delante de Sam para destrozarle para siempre.

"Qué conmovedor, tu querida Ivy, ha dicho exactamente lo mismo. Parece que estáis muy compenetrados, es una lástima que no os vayáis a conocer más en el futuro."

"Ella no es una cazadora y tu tan sólo matas cazadores, ¿Por qué es tan importante acabar con ella?" Sam quería ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar que era lo que podía hacer.

No estaba dispuesto a hace daño a Evelyn y mucho menos iba a hacérselo a su hermano, Dean era otra víctima más del demonio que habitaba en su interior.

"Al principio, tu novia no era más que eso, tu novia y matarla significaba atraerte hacia mi para poder acabar contigo y llevarme todo el mérito en el infierno. Imagínate, podría haber llegado donde quisiera. Pero las cosas se truncaron, ella se salvó…"

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo ella intentado revolverse sin conseguir nada. "Yo no me salvé, tu no pudiste matarle, Dean no lo hizo, tomó el control. Me dijo que todo saldría bien, que el demonio no me haría daño. Entonces no le creí, quedé inconsciente y lo olvidé, ahora veo que Dean es fuerte y podrá acabar contigo. Si no lo hago yo primero."

De la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, Evelyn se dio cuenta que el demonio se había despistado. Usando toda la fuerza posible, le golpeó en el vientre y aunque le costó unos segundos conseguirlo, el demonio se separó de ella.

Evelyn se echó a correr, pero había algo en lo que no había pensado entre tanta desesperación por reunirse de nuevo con Sam. El demonio era poderoso y tenía ciertas habilidades, como la que usó con ella para detenerla y lanzarla contra la pared.

Todavía estaba débil por el golpe que se había llevado antes en la cabeza, por lo que nada más golpearse de nuevo contra la pared, quedó inconsciente. Nada de lo que siguió ocurriendo a su alrededor tuvo ya importancia, pero comenzó a recordar.

Había recibido la llamada de Dean, parecía tan sincero, tan preocupado por su hermano, que Evelyn no pudo negarse a acudir a esa cita. Jamás hubiera pensando que en su interior siguiera estando el demonio que la había atacado en un primer momento.

Le parecía extraño que le hubiera dicho de quedar en un sitio tan apartado, pero no dijo nada en su contra. Cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido, ya fue demasiado tarde y sin llegar a saber como había sido, algo le golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza.

- o -

Sam miró la escena horrorizado, le había prometido a Evelyn que no le ocurriría nada, que estaría a salvo, pero había vuelto a fallarle y sobretodo frente al ser que más aterraba a la chica.

"Ahora estamos solos hermanito, tu y yo. "Sólo puede quedar uno", como en los Inmortales. ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día?" Dean extendió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazar a su hermano, pero luego se echó a reír. "Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo."

"Vete a la mierda." Sam estaba más enfadado que nunca. Durante toda su vida, lo demonios habían marcado su existencia, desde la muerte de su madre, hasta ese preciso momento y no iba a permitir que su hermano muriera, otra vez, a causa de un demonio, ni que nada malo le ocurriera a Evelyn, los iba a sacar de esa, aunque fuera lo último que hacía. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y déjate de juegos."

"¿Quieres que hablemos claro? Muy bien, pues quiero matarte y hasta que no lo haga no descansaré. Si me dejás vivir dentro de tu hermano, acabaré con él poco a poco, destrozándole, teniendo que ver como mata a otros cazadores, matando a tu novia. Dean dejará de ser el mismo y todo será por tu culpa."

"Entonces tendré que detenerte." El demonio se río, pero al ver la expresión de odio en el rostro de Sam, comprendió que el chico iba totalmente en serio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, mandar a tu hermano de vuelta al infierno? Si intentas sacarme, Dean morirá."

Sam elevó la mano hacia el demonio y un segundo después comenzó a sentir la energía fluyendo desde su cuerpo hasta el de su hermano. También notaba la fuerza que estaba haciendo el demonio para no salir, para protegerse, pero no le serviría de mucho si Sam seguía haciendo es fuerza.

"Sammy." Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, Sam se detuvo un momento. Dean cayó de rodillas y lo miró, respirando con dificultad. "El demonio tiene razón, si intentas sacarlo así, me llevará con él, es como si estuviéramos atados, creo que lo único que nos servirá será…" Dean gruñó al volver a notar que el demonio volvía a retomar sus fuerzas. "Vuelve a hacerlo, el demonio regresa."

"Pero entonces te haré daño a ti, no lo permitiré."

"Da igual que me hagas daño, si quieres… que te lo diga… necesito tiempo para recordarlo todo." Sam dudó un momento pero al final le hizo caso a su hermano y volvió a levantar la mano hacia él.

De nuevo, lo escuchó gruñir quejarse y respirar cada vez más con mayor dificultad. Le estaba destrozando tener que hacerle daño.

"Un… exorcismo." Cuando Sam dejó de usar sus poderes con Dean, este cayó al suelo de bruces, había llegado a pensar que no lo iba a soportar, pero todavía estaba vivo y el demonio parecía muy tocado. "No hay otra manera, tienes que hacerme un exorcismo, si no, no podremos estar seguros de habernos deshecho del demonio."

"Pero eso también podría matarte."

"Si, pero alejaría al demonio de ti y de Ivy, ella no se merece esto." Desde el suelo, Dean miró a la chica, recordaba haberle golpeado con fuerza, se había resistido pero al final había hecho lo que el demonio quería.

Había tenido que verla tirada en el suelo todo ese rato sin poder socorrerla porque el demonio no quería.

"No hables así, no voy a perderte, no voy a elegir entre Evelyn y tu, porque nadie va a morir." Sam se acercó a su hermano, pero esté levantó la mano hacia él hasta que lo vio detenerse.

"Entonces tendrás que hacer bien el exorcismo. Confío en ti Sammy, se que no me dejarás morir, pero ahora ocúpate de ella. Dentro de un momento voy a perder el conocimiento, puedo notarlo, pero el demonio está muy débil. Déjala en el coche, acomódala y luego vuelve a por mi, átame y llévame al coche. Pero espera a que esté inconsciente, no me fío de ese maldito demonio que llevo dentro."

Dean se apoyó con ambas manos en el suelo y Sam vio que le temblaban las dos. Tal y como había dicho Dean, se dejó caer en el suelo y un instante después, estaba inconsciente.

Sam no había pedido ser el héroe de aquella historia y mucho menos el tipo de héroe que tiene que decidir quien vive y quien muere. Por eso no iba a perderlos a ninguno de los dos, ni el hermano sin el que no podía vivir, ni la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam estaba esperando en la puerta de la habitación. No se había atrevido a entrar por miedo a la reacción de Evelyn, pues no estaba seguro lo que la chica hubiera dicho al verle de nuevo.

Seguramente Dean le echaría la bronca por no haberle hecho caso, siempre y cuando lograra recuperar a su hermano del maldito demonio que seguía estando en el interior de su cuerpo. Le había pedido que salvara a Evelyn lo dejara maniatado de alguna manera y que se ocupara de la chica que quería.

Pero no lo había hecho, no podía dejarlo en ese almacén, sabiendo que el demonio podía tomar el control del cuerpo de su hermano y escapar de allí. Si era suficientemente, jamás daría con él si eso pasaba.

No le había sido fácil meterlo en el coche y asegurarse al mismo tiempo que no le atacara, pero tenía que darse prisa, tenía que cuidar de Evelyn y encontrar con Bobby la forma de sacar al demonio.

Todo aquello era mucho para él, pero no iba a elegir entre la mujer que quería y su propio hermano, estaba dispuesto a salvarlos a los a cualquier precio, por muy alto que este fuera.

Cuando Bobby salio del cuarto, Sam regresó a la realidad. "¿Cómo está?"

"Es una chica dura." Sam sonrió. Ya se había dado cuenta cuando le había enseñado las cosas básicas de ser cazador. "Sólo han sido un par de costillas magulladas y un buen golpe en la cabeza, todo lo demás está bien. ¿Has dicho que se enfrentó a tu hermano?"

Evelyn parecía pequeña y delicada como para enfrentarse a un Winchester y mucho menos contra uno poseído por un demonio, pero Sam la había visto, pese a estar en apuros, la chica se había defendido con uñas y dientes hasta que Dean la había dejado inconsciente.

"Quiere verte." Sam se sorprendió al escuchar eso, él que pensaba que estaría asustada y que no querría saber nada más de él y resultaba que no era así. Pero no se movió, no hizo nada por miedo a estropear más las cosas entre ellos, por ponerla otra vez en peligro. "Vamos Sam, esa chica ha pasado por mucho y no te culpa, quiere verte, saber que estás bien y ayudarte con tu hermano."

Sam entró en la habitación nada más escuchar ese último comentario. Evelyn estaba en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y totalmente quieta, tanto que parecía estar dormida. El cazador se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

"¿Cómo está Dean?" Preguntó ella al encontrar la mirada triste del menor de los hermanos.

"¿Cómo estás tu?" Evelyn sonrió ligeramente. "El demonio te dio unos buenos golpes, deberías estar descansando y esperando para poder escapar de nosotros en cuanto tuvieras la oportunidad, no preguntando por mi hermano."

Ella se echó a reír, aunque cuando las costillas comenzaron a protestarle se detuvo. "¿Crees que no lo se? En cuanto pudiera levantarme de esta cama, debería salir corriendo y no volver a verte." Sam bajó la mirada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan fuerte por una mujer, alguien que le gustara de verdad como Evelyn. "Pero no puedo Sam, no se como olvidarte, no puedo alejarme de ti."

La chica rozó la mano de Sam con la suya, esperando a que el cazador volviera a mirarle. "Al principio creí que si no te hubiera conocido no me hubiera ocurrido nada de esto."

"Eso es cierto."

"Pero tampoco puedo negar que me gustas mucho, que fueron geniales los meses que pasamos juntos y que ahora… me gustaría ayudarte con tu hermano." Se incorporó lentamente en la cama, con la ayuda de Sam. "Además nunca he presenciado un exorcismo, debe ser algo alucinante."

"Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. No vas a estar presente en el exorcismo de mi hermano." Sam se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, aquello era lo último que esperaba oír viniendo de la chica.

"¿Por qué? No me puedes decir ahora que no. El demonio que está dentro de tu hermano ha estado a punto de matarme dos veces. Se ha divertido de lo lindo haciéndote daño a ti haciéndome sufrir a mi. ¿No crees que quiero ver a ese bastardo pudriéndose otra vez en el infierno?"

Sam había escuchado con suma atención las palabras de Evelyn. Estaba realmente cabreada y comprendía bien porque. Le estaba defendiendo como si se tratar de su pareja otra vez, como si volvieran a ser un equipo los dos juntos de nuevo.

Ella tenía razón, era la que más había sufrido y merecía algún tipo de compensación por ello. "Vamos ponte en pie." Le dijo Sam con tono duro. La chica no se movió. "Si quieres estar en el exorcismo, levántate."

Evelyn se volvió a incorporar. Las costillas le ardían, la cabeza le daba vueltas ligeramente, pero al final consiguió quedarse sentada en la cama. Aquello le había costado un gran esfuerzo y no estaba segura si lo lograría.

"Sam… no se si…"

"Por muy indefensos que parezcan los demonios durante el exorcismo, siempre tienen cartas guardadas en la manga, siempre cuentan con algún truco para engañarnos o lastimarnos. Tienes que estar preparada y en plena forma."

Entonces Sam se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella, Evelyn no llevaba toda la vida en el mundo de los cazadores. Había conseguido asustarla y aunque era lo que había pretendido, no soportaba verla aterrada.

Le ofreció la mano, que ella cogió agradecida y sonrió al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de él. Sam tiró de ella, tratando no usar demasiada fuerza con ella. Evelyn se dejó llevar tranquilamente, hasta que fue a parar a los brazos del cazador.

"Lo siento, no quería hablarte así. Es sólo que no me gusta verte en peligro."

"¿Otra vez?" Sam sonrió, para después besarla con ternura. "Quiero estar contigo, luchar contigo y eso significa estar en peligro. ¿Cuántas veces habéis estado tu hermano o tu en peligro? Y no por eso habéis dejado la caza. Te preocupas por mi y me encanta, pero tienes que darme un margen; igual que yo le doy un margen a que un demonio la haya tomado conmigo."

Sam volvió a besarla, podía estar más encantado de estar con una chica como aquella, que finalmente le había comprendido, que había terminado por asumir bien toda la vida de los Winchester y que de todas formas, hubiera deseado seguir a su lado.

"¿Qué tal si le salvamos la vida a tu hermano? Así al menos me deberá una luego." Evely cogió a Sam de la mano y juntos salieron de la habitación.

Bobby los esperaba en la otra. Había estado vigilando a Dean todo el rato, no fuera a ser que el demonio tomara el control otra vez e intentara escapar. Pero Dean seguía inconsciente, se había esforzado mucho por mantener el control durante días y ahora estaba realmente agotado.

Bobby, Sam y Evelyn rodearon la silla a la que lo habían maniatado y se lo quedaron mirando en silencio.

"¿Estás segura de esto? Puedes esperar fuera si quieres, no hay nada malo en..."

"Sam, ¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez? No creo que el demonio tarde mucho tiempo en despertarse."

Evelyn no estaba equivocada. "Vaya Sammy, parece que me has traído un regalo para que arreglemos las cosas." Dean levantó la mirada y sonrió con verdadera maldad a Evelyn. Como un acto reflejo, Sam se puso delante de ella. "Creo que podré divertirme un poco y tal vez después, tu y yo podamos hablar."

"Tienes una última oportunidad para salir de mi hermano, si lo haces ahora, podrás volver al infierno y no te haremos daño." El demonio se echó a reír, mirando fijamente a Sam.

"Te crees muy listo Sammy, pero llevo mucho tiempo en este cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que sea para quedarme. Me gusta el chico, es fuerte y lucha como un verdadero demonio para sacarme de aquí.

Eso me gusta de los humanos que poseo; pero cada vez se hace más débil, cada día que pasa aguanta menos luchando conmigo. Dentro de poco tendré el control absoluto del cuerpo de tu hermano."

Tal y como el demonio había esperado Sam se lanzó contra él y lo zarandeó hasta que le grito de Bobby le hizo detenerse. "No le sigas el juego, eso es justo lo que quiere."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hermano? Podrías tener a cualquiera que no te pondrías problemas a la posesión, ¿por qué no te buscas un lugar más seguro?"

"Porque esto me encanta. Allí abajo todo es muy aburrido, desgarras almas, destrozas recuerdos y acabas con las esperanzas de los condenados, pero siempre es lo mismo. aquí es distinto, Dean me ha enseñado lo que es el cariño, el que tiene por ti y el que estoy quitándole. Está sufriendo, grita para que me detenga cuando mando a tu novia al hospital."

Evelyn se puso tensa, al ver los ojos con los que el demonio la miraba, al es escuchar su voz terrible y al imaginar sus manos volviendo a golpearle mientras hablaba, la chica supo lo que Sam había querido evitar que sintiera. Estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad.

"Sabe que el siguiente serás tu, que cuando tenga una oportunidad iré a por ti y te mandaré directamente al infierno, para que sufras las mismas penurias por las que pasó tu hermano durante años.

Eso le aterra Sam, le duele tanto que desearía estar muerto para que no tuvieras que pasar por esto. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Estoy encantado en este cuerpo, por no decir que las mujeres y algunos hombres también acuden a él como si de un exquisito dulce se tratara. Jamás me había divertido tanto. ¿Y ahora que Sam, vamos a empezar con a verdadera diversión o no?"

"Te sacaré de ahí aunque sea lo último que haga."

"¿Aunque eso signifique que alguien pueda morir en esta habitación? Bien, entonces vamos a jugar."


	13. Chapter 13

"Nadie va a morir en esta habitación, salvo tu." Dijo Evelyn al comprobar que Sam se había quedado callado.

"Vaya, así que la amiguita del cazador se atreve a amenazarme. Veo que le has enseñado bien Sam." El demonio se incorporó, pero las ataduras que lo sujetaban a la cama, le impidieron moverse mucho. "Será un placer escucharla rogar por su vida, cuando la tenga en mis manos dejara de ser tan valiente."

"¡Cállate!" Con un par de grandes zancadas, Sam llegó hasta el demonio, lo cogió con fuerza de la camiseta y lo lanzó contra la cama. Se encaminó hacia él para volver a golpearle; llevaba demasiados días guardando un inmenso dolor en su corazón y ahora que estaba empezando a liberarle necesitaba terminar.

"Sam no. Se trata de tu hermano, recuérdalo. Es Dean a quien vas a lastimar, el demonio sólo está jugando contigo, quiere haceros daño a los dos." Evelyn tomó con fuerza la mano de Sam tiró de él para hacerlo retroceder y evitar que volviera a intentar hacerle algo a su hermano.

Rodeó el cuerpo del cazador y lo apretó con fuerza, aunque sabía que él apenas notaría su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo. Adoraba a ese hombre. Le había costado darse cuenta lo mucho que quería a Sam, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba enamorada de él y si para estar con él, lo primero era sacar a ese demonio del cuerpo de su hermano, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.

"Quiere hacernos daños a todos." Dijo por fin el joven cazador, mientras se fue dando la vuelta hacia Evelyn. Le devolvió el abrazo, aunque no se dio cuenta de la fuerza usada, pues la escuchó quejarse al apretar sus costillas doloridas. "Lo siento, no quería…"

"Tranquilo, está bien, pero tienes razón, no quiero se sufras, verte así también me hace daño a mi. Así que vamos, no podemos dejarnos influenciar por ese maldito demonio y acabemos con esto de una vez." Sam la besó delicadamente, mientras escuchaba detrás de él la risa del demonio a través de la voz de su hermano.

"Una escena realmente encantadora, es una lástima que no pueda durar para siempre. Eh Sam. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al estar en el infierno? Tu hermano no te lo ha contado ¿verdad? Es una lástima, porque es una historia de lo más entretenida."

"Yo que tu guardaría tus palabras y tus fuerzas, porque las vas a necesitar." Sam miró a Bobby con seguridad y este le lanzó el diario de su padre, el mismo que había usado tantas veces.

Conocía perfectamente el exorcismo, se lo sabía de memoria, pero se trataba de su hermano y quería darle una sola oportunidad al demonio, no quería fallar a Dean y perderlo otra vez no era una opción para él.

Sam respiró hondo, hacía tiempo que no usaba ningún exorcismo para sacar a un demonio de un cuerpo humano, desde que su hermano había muerto, se había dedicado por completo a hacerlo a su modo, justo al que no le gustaba a Dean, usando sus poderes. Pero ahora era distinto, a Dean no le gustaría que lo hiciera así, por mucho que fuera más rápido y menos agotador, Dean no lo aprobaría.

En silencio, Evely tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, mientras que el chico comenzó a decir el exorcismo. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

La fuerza del demonio era muy grande, Sam lo podía notar luchando contra sus palabras, contra ese exorcismo contra el que muy pocos demonios habían conseguido combatir.

Evelyn dio un paso atrás, también lo estaba notando, nunca había sentido nada parecido, por mucho que Sam le hubiera hablado de los exorcismo que había practicado con su hermano, de cómo habían expulsado a espíritus demoníacos del cuerpo de gente inocente, aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Bobby al fijarse en como la chica intentaba permanecer firme y que Sam no se desconcentrara en lo que estaba haciendo. La vio temblar ligeramente, pero ella tan sólo asintió sin más.

El demonio se rió, como si aquello que Sam estaba diciendo, tan sólo le estuviera haciendo cosquillas. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Winchester? ¿Unas cuantas palabras en una lengua muerta? Esperaba más de ti, había oído mucho más de ti.

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare." Sam trataba de no escucharle, de no pensar que el demonio estaba lastimando a Evelyn, por la forma en al que ella estaba apretando su mano con tanta fuerza. "Ivy, creo que sería mejor que esperaras fuera, esto no te está haciendo ningún bien."

Por fin, Sam se volvió hacia ella y se quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro pálido y desencajado de la chica. Le acarició la mejilla fría como el hielo y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. Sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, recordaba perfectamente, lo mal que se había sentido en su primer exorcismo, pero este demonio era mucho más fuerte que muchos de los que había tenido delante y eso le estaba afectando a ella.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Sigue con el ritual, no te detengas por mi." El la volvió a besar, mientras desde la cama, el demonio no dejaba de reírse, haciéndolo ahora a carcajadas.

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomini quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine."

El demonio gritó y se agitó en el interior del cuerpo de Dean, pero no salió de él tal y como hacian siempre los demonios que eran expulsados del cuerpo de sus víctimas. "¿Ya está?" Preguntó Evelyn, al ver que Dean no se movía.

"No lo creo. No nos lo va a poner tan fácil, además esa cosa sigue dentro de mi hermano, lo se, no se ha marchado. Espera aquí." Sam soltó a Evelyn y por un momento, ella creyó que el suelo le desaparecía de los pies.

No estaba mareada, pero era como si Sam hubiera sido lo que la mantenía serena en aquella locura y ahora que había perdido su contacto, se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Espera Sam, no vayas." Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Evelyn lo había notado cuando Sam se había separado de ella, pero no le había dado importancia. Sabía que algo no iba bien. No conocía mucho sobre exorcismos pero eso le daba mala espina. Sin embargo, no logró avisar a Sam, a tiempo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

El demonio se levantó, rompió con fuerza las ataduras que lo mantenían sujeto a la cama y cuando tuvo cerca de Sam lo agarró del cuello. "Te dije que no jugaras conmigo pequeño cazador." Sam no podía respirar, el demonio tenía un fuerza fuera de lo normal, incluso para un demonio. "Te dije que alguien moriría en esta habitación." Tiró de él, hasta que Sam cayó de rodillas al suelo."

"Déjale en paz." Dijeron a un mismo tiempo Bobby y Evelyn y los dos intentaron acercarse a Sam para intentar liberarlo de las garras del demonio, pero este leyó sus intenciones en sus mentes y con la mano que tenía libre los lanzó contra la pared.

"Las reglas del juego han cambiado amigos. Ahora será Sam el que decida a quién prefiere perder antes de que termine el día de hoy. Y bien Sam ¿Quién va a ser? Porque imagino que no querrás morir tu."

"No voy a elegir a ninguno de los dos, no voy a seguir tu macabro juego." El demonio le sonrió, mientras continuaba apretando su cuello con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía respirar ya.

"Claro, ahora es cuando el encantador Sam Winchester se hace el héroe." Tal vez eso te haya servido otras veces para ganar tiempo, pero aquí sólo te hará daño a ti mismo." El demonio levantó la mano y la llevó hasta la cabeza de Sam.

El joven cazador gritó por el dolor y cuando el demonio apartó la mano de su cuello, no pudo moverse. Estaba paralizado por la fuerza en su cabeza y poco a poco más terribles imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, haciendo aquel sufrimiento prácticamente inaguantable.

"Mientras no te decidas a elegir entre uno de tus dos amigos, verás por todo lo que ha pasado tu hermano en estos últimos cuarenta años." Sam se quejó, protestó y se removió, pero al final volvió a gritar. Dean le había contado alguna vez lo que había pasado en el inframundo, pero jamás se había imaginado el dolor, la angustia y la desesperación que se podía llegar a sentir. "Espero que tengas tiempo amigo, porque esto puede ser muy largo."

"Basta ya, déjale en paz." Evelyn forcejeó entre lágrimas para soltarse, pero sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder hacerlo. "Sam, no, por favor, ya basta, le estás haciendo daño. Es tu hermano Dean, escúchame, es tu hermano."

"No te esfuerces niña, Dean, está perdido aquí dentro, no sabe encontrar la salida hacia el mundo real. Está tan hundido, tan dolido por haberte hecho daño a ti y por haber hecho sufrir a su hermano, que jamás logrará quitarme la parte consciente de su mente."

"Dean es un luchador, lo hará." Con un golpe seco, el demonio hizo con Evelyn se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared y protestó. "El no quiere hacerme daño, Dean es como tu." Dijo con un último esfuerzo.

Los ojos de la chica se centraron en Sam, que permanecía en el suelo, fuera de al realidad, perdido en aquella imágenes que no creía que pudieran ser reales, sin poder creerse que su hermano hubiera pasado por eso y que todavía tuviera fuerzas para volver a la vida.

"Sam… puedes hacerlo, puedes salvarnos a todos."

El cazador, escuchó lejanamente la voz de la chica, que apenas era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. "No, Dean no lo querría, si uso mis poderes, me acerco más a ser un ser demoníaco como él en lugar de un ser humano. No puedo volver a traicionarlo."

"Si no lo haces, Sam estamos muertos." Bobby miraba la escena sintiéndose tan impotente, pro mucho que intentaba pensar en hacer algo no conseguía encontrar una solución. "¿Has visto a Evelyn? Si no haces nada y si no eliges el demonio la matará. Ella va a luchar por ti hasta el final y lo sabes así que Sam, vas a tener que decidirte."

"Pero Dean…" Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Sam se puso de rodillas, primero miró a Bobby, que lo miraba con la esperanza de haberle convencido, luego observó a Evelyn, que sentada en el suelo, intentaba levantarse para llegar hasta él y trataba de decirle algo, pero cada vez que se movía, le demonio la detenía. Parecía estar jugando con ella, y lo malo era que se lo estaba pasando bien.

Por último se quedó mirando a Dean, allí estaba su hermano, siendo usado como una marioneta por un demonio que lo poseía. No podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Dean, viendo todo sin poder hacer nada.

Las imágenes que el demonio le estaba enseñando cada vez eran más violentas, más extremas y menos fáciles de asimilar, pero intentando apartarlas en su mente, consiguió concentrarse y se levantó mientras se tambaleaba.

"Vaya, el hijo pródigo ha vuelto. ¿Qué va a ser Sam tu amigo y mentor o tu amiga y amante?"

"Ninguno de los dos. Y por cierto, quiero de vuelta a mi hermano ya." El demonio perdió la sonrisa que le había acompañado durante todo el rato, porque de repente, sentía que no tenía ningún control mental sobre Sam. "Devuélveme a mi hermano de una vez o te destruiré."

"No podrás hacerlo."

"Pruébame."


	14. Chapter 14

"Un exorcismo no me hará nada, esperaba que fueras un chico inteligente y te hubieras dado cuenta ya." Usando una fuerza casi sobrehumana Sam, consiguió ponerse en pie. El demonio miró al cazador, sorprendido por la enorme fortaleza que demostraba tener.

"¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a usa un exorcismo." Sam sonrió con una maldad que incluso puso el vello de punta a Evelyn. Levantó una mano hacia el demonio y este dio un paso atrás al notar la presión sobre el cuerpo del cazador que estaba ocupando.

"¿Vas a usar tus poderes demoníacos y yo que creía que querías a tu hermano como para no jugar con fuego. Al menos será divertido ver que nuestros poderes te llevan directamente al infierno."

"¡Sam ¿es eso verdad?!" El cazador se volvió hacia Evelyn, el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de su compañera, pero él tan sólo le sonrió, de la misma forma tranquila y encantadora que lo había hecho cuando la había conocido. "¿No hay otra manera verdad?"

"No, no la hay, pero tranquila." Sam se volvió de nuevo al demonio. "No pienso dejarme arrastrar a su mundo de muerte y destrucción."

"Pero mataras a tu hermano. Pobre Dean, él que todavía piensa que puedes salvarlo de mi y en lugar de eso vas a mandarlo directamente con mis hermanos." El demonio, recompuesto del primer ataque, dio un paso hacia Sam, pero no consiguió hacerle sentir nada con sus palabras. "Parece que lo tienes todo controlado Sam. Puede que sea un buen momento para despedirte de tu hermano."

"No voy a perder a mi hermano." Sam se concentró de nuevo, preocuparse por Evelyn y por lo que debería estar pasando Dean, le había hecho dejar de atacar al demonio. Tensó la mano y el demonio lanzó un gemido a través del cuerpo de su hermano. "Y si te vas ahora mismo de su cuerpo, puede que te deje vivir."

"Te crees muy listo, pero que pasa si es la mano de Dean la que te ataca." El demonio dio dos pasos rápidamente y sujetó a Sam del cuello. Dean le estaba sonriendo con tanta maldad, que por mucho que Sam supiera que ese no era su hermano, no podía dejar de contemplar esa mirada tan horrible. "Vamos Sammy, sigue atacándome, esta cosa no aguantará eternamente así y si me das un poco de tiempo… Agh."

"¡Dean!" Pero su hermano ya no estaba allí. Durante unos segundos había podido comprobar que Dean estaba todavía allí, luchando como siempre, intentando sacarse el demonio del cuerpo, pero lo había perdido. "Devuélveme a mi hermano, maldito bastardo, deja de hacerle daño ahora mismo o si no…"

"Si no ¿Qué? Le harás daño tu en mi lugar." El demonio apretó más la garganta de Sam y el cazador comenzó a no ser capaz de respirar. Pero no podía hacerle nada a Dean. Por mucho que supiera que no era su hermano el que tenía el control sobre ese cuerpo, que era otra criatura el que estaba a punto de matarle; los ojos que le miraban, la voz, todo era de Dean y no podía hacerle daño.

"Sam, se que no quieres hacerlo y por lo poco que conozco a tu hermano, se que es muy fuerte. Lo aguantará y si no lo hace." La mirada de Sam aterrorizada por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar destrozó a Evelyn, pero si querían salir de allí con vida, Sam tenía que terminar con eso. "Preferirá estar muerto a tener que ser el brazo ejecutor de ese demonio."

El demonio estaba haciendo una fuerte presión sobre toda la habitación, su poder estaba recuperándose y para todos los allí presentes era casi imposible moverse sin hacerse mucho daño.

Aún así, Evelyn se arrastró por el suelo y tomó la mano de Sam. "Qué bonito es el amor de los humanos. Es una pena que por culpa de ese estúpido sentimiento os convirtáis en presas fáciles.

"Estoy a tu lado." Dijo Evelyn como si se estuviera ahogando."

"Evy…" Ella negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por mi, podré soportarlo, igual que Dean, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo." Evelyn apretó con una gran fuerza la mano de Sam, el demonio le estaba estrangulando mentalmente, pero no podía fallarle a Sam a ahora.

"Vas a dejarlos en paz." Una fuerza invisible comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sam, como si Evelyn se la estuviera entregando, sacrificando su bienestar personal al hacerlo. "Mi hermano, Evelyn, Bobby… todos van a salir sanos y salvos de aquí y tu no lo vas a impedir."

Sintió que algo salía de sus dedos, aunque no lo podía ver. La misma fuerza que había inundado su cuerpo, empujó al demonio contra la pared, haciéndole perder la concentración que tenía puesta en Sam y en Evelyn.

La chica se quedó en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza, sin soltar la mano del cazador y este de rodillas, junto a ella, no pues no quería separarse de la chica para que no le ocurriera nada malo, mantuvo la mirada fija en el demonio.

Sam se había recuperado del ataque del demonio y estaba preparado para hacerle frente y derrotarle de una vez. Sin embargo, si había algo contra lo que no podía luchar, era el juego mental en el que el demonio usaba a su hermano.

"Sam, hay otras formas, si lo haces así me matarás." Sam no se inmutó, aunque poco a poco, sentía que su corazón se iba rompiendo cada vez que el demonio o su propio hermano, gemían por el dolor. "Estoy cansado Sammy, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Sigue luchando por mi y por papá."

"¡Cállate! Dean jamás diría eso. Dean es un cazador, mejor que yo y el sacrificio no le da miedo. Deja de hacerme creer que eres él, cuando ni siquiera conoces sus sentimientos." Sam miró de reojo a Evelyn y ella asintió. Le soltó la mano a la chica y tras levantarse fue caminando hacia el demonio. "Has jugado con fuego al usar tan torpemente a mi hermano. Lo pagarás caro y con un poco de suerte no vuelva a ver nunca más."

Por fin tenía al demonio cara a cara y por primera vez creía verlo como alguien asustado, que supiera lo que iba a ocurrir. Se agachó hasta él y sin dejarle pronunciar una sola palabra, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Dean.

"Dean, espero que fuera el demonio el que estaba hablando y puedas aguantar esto, porque va a doler y mucho. Lo siento hermano." Sam cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia sobre el demonio y el peor temor que podía imaginar estaba más presente que nunca. "No te mueras por favor."

De repente, todo pareció convertirse en un remolino. Sam estaba usando tanta fuerza que Bobby y Evelyn creyeron que la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas como si se tratara de la casa de Dorothy. Todo tembló y un fuerte viento comenzó a girar alrededor de Sam.

Bobby y Evelyn cerraron los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaban hablar a Sam, pronunciando palabras que no eran capaces de distinguir por culpa del terrible viento. A los pocos segundos, todo parecía haber terminado, todo estaba otra vez en calma.

Evelyn abrió los ojos al notar unas manos que le tocaban. Levantó la mirada al ver a Bobby y este le ayudó a ponerse en pie. "¿Ya está?" Pero el veterano cazador no la estaba mirando a ella; tenía la mirada puesta en el fondo de la habitación, sin pestañear, casi sin respirar.

La chica miró hacia allí y ahogó un fuerte grito. Los dos Winchester estaban en el suelo, quietos, completamente inmóviles, inconscientes, en el mejor de los casos, porque Evelyn no sabía lo que les ocurría.

"Oh dios mío, Sam." Todavía estaba dolorida, pero no le importó, se movió con rapidez hasta el menor de los hermanos y le tocó la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo él no reaccionó. "Esto no era parte del plan, no tenía que acabar así. Tenías que habérmelo dicho." Se dejó caer a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos al ver que seguía en el mismo esto. "Bobby."

El otro cazador estaba junto a Dean. Su estado no era mucho mejor que el de su hermano. Su rostro estaba pálido, no había color en sus mejillas y apenas parecía respiraba.

"¿Tu lo sabías?" Le preguntó a Bobby, sin que este pareciera que iba a contestarle. "¿Tu sabías como iba a terminar esto y no me dijiste nada? Dejaste que le incitara a suicidarse y no me lo advertiste." Dejó caer el rostro sobre el pecho de Sam y entonces lo escuchó. Muy leve, apenas audible, su corazón estaba latiendo. "¡Está vivo! Sam está vivo. Vamos ayúdame a colocarlo sobre la cama."

Bobby tardó unos momentos en moverse, no quería separarse de Dean, al fin y al cabo se sentía responsable del chico. Ya podía imaginarse la voz de John Winchester increpándole por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su hijo estaba poseído. Pero no dijo nada.

"En seguida vuelvo muchacho, tu sólo aguanta un poco más."

"Sammy…" Dijo Dean con un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que sujetó la mano de Bobby para impedir que se alejara.

"Tu hermano está bien." El cazador se volvió hacia el otro hermano. No era necesario decirle todo la verdad a Dean en su estado. "Se pondría bien y en cuanto sepa que tu también lo estás, se recuperará mucho antes."

"Cuida de él por favor." Dean dejó caer su mano. Estaba agotado, en eso no había mentido el demonio. El enfrentamiento con su hermano lo había debilitado demasiado y por un momento había llegado a creer que la fuerza del demonio lo mataría. Necesitaba descansar y ahora que sabía que Sam estaba bien, aunque la voz de Bobby no hubiera sido muy convincente; era suficiente para poder dormir tranquilo.

"Con cuidado." Entre Bobby y Evelyn, dejaron a Sam en la cama, aunque no les fue nada fácil. Evelyn se sentó a su lado y le acarició la mejilla. se sentía sola, Sam estaba allí con ella, pero no lo estaba realmente. Le había excluido de su plan, bien para que no le detuviera, bien para que no tuviera miedo, pero al fin y al cabo había estado fuera del equipo, Sam no la consideraba una Winchester más.

Sin embargo, cuando Sam se removió el cama e hizo un pequeño ruido, Evely dejó de pensar en eso y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo, como si le hiciera falta calor o simplemente para que supiera que estaba a su lado.

"Dean." Al escucharle hablar, Evelyn sonrió, pero había tristeza en su expresión, porque ella deseaba que la primera palabra de su novio, fuera el suyo. "Dean."

"Shhh, tranquilo, Dean está bien, lo has conseguido."

"Lo siento."

"Sam, descansa."

"No quise mentirte, perdóname por favor. No me…" Sam perdió el conocimiento antes de terminar de hablar, pero a Evelyn no le importaba, simplemente se quedó allí, a su lado. Cuando estuviera bien le diría lo que le preocupaba.


	15. Chapter 15

Evelyn se despertó sola en la cama. Sam estaba semiinconsciente cuando ella se había quedado dormida, por lo que había esperado despertarse antes que él. Se incorporó, pero él no apareció por ningún lado. _"Está con Dean."_ Pensó ella y aunque le parecía normal que Sam estuviera con su hermano después de lo que había pasado, no podía evitar sentir celos de mayor de los hermanos, por acaparar toda la atención de su novio.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. Tenía pensado marcharse, allí ya no pintaba nada, de eso ya se había dado cuenta, pues Sam no estaba con ella, como Evelyn quería o al menos eso creía ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño, pero se quedó para al encontrarse a Sam con un ramo de flores delante de ella, sonriéndole con picardía. El chico no dijo nada, tan sólo la miraba, esperando su reacción, quería saber si todavía estaba a tiempo de recuperar a la mujer que amaba, o si por el contrario, de nuevo un demonio le había quitado lo que más quería.

"¿Y esto?" Dijo por fin ella cogiendo las flores y oliendo su dulce y embriagador aroma. "Son preciosas, gracias."

"Creo que es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo por lo que has pasado por mi culpa." Sam se quedó donde estaba, no intentó acercarse a ella, por muchas ganas que tenía de besarla, no lo hizo, no se movió, quería darle su espacio no agobiarla, que fuera ella la que decidiera si quería seguir adelante.

"No hace falta nada de esto, no soy una chica de gustos caros, tan sólo me conformo con que me digas algo." Evelyn se acercó al cazador y rozó su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

"Te quiero." Ella sonrió ampliamente, había escuchado aquello muchas veces, pero todavía se ponía colorada cuando le escuchaba decir esas palabras, se sentía como la primera vez, después de hacer el amor en su antiguo apartamento. Él se lo había dicho entonces y aunque ella había creído que se trataba de un tío más que lo decía para que ella se quedara contenta, resultó que Sam lo sentía de verdad y ahora, todavía lo seguía sintiendo como aquella primera vez.

"Ya lo se, y yo también te quiero. Pero no me refería a eso. Lo que quiero que me digas es si te hubieras sacrificado por Dean." Lo miró fijamente a los ojos; por mucho que Sam hubiera tratado de ocultar algo, no lo hubiera conseguido, pues ella conocía cada una de sus miradas y sus significados.

"Si, sabía que podía pasar y lo hubiera hecho llegado el momento." Evelyn dio un paso atrás, aunque fue casi imperceptible para Sam. Justo eso era lo que más miedo le daba a ella, saber que jamás podría competir con Dean por el amor de su hermano. "Evy, escúchame. No voy a mentirte, siempre estaré dispuesto a dar la vida por mi hermano, te lo dije cuando estaba muerto." Sam se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, esperando a que la muchacha levantara la vista y lo mirara a los ojos. "Pero también haría lo mismo por ti."

"¿Lo dices en serio? Me conoces desde hace unos meses, no sabes si puedo hacerte daño o si puedo dejarte. No puedes decirme eso." Evelyn intentó separarse de él de nuevo, pero esta vez él no le dejó hacerlo. "Nadie había dicho algo así nunca. No se que decir."

"No digas nada. Tan sólo perdóname por no haberte contado al verdad sobre lo que pesaba a hacer. No volverá a pasar, no me había dado cuenta que eres alguien tan importante de mi familia como Dean o como Bobby."

Evelyn sonrió tontamente al escuchar eso y se mordió el labio por no saber que decir. Intentó controlar los sentimientos que la estaban asaltando, pero contra más intentaba controlar las lágrimas menos lo conseguía y cuando menos se lo esperaba, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Evy, cariño ¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo que te haya disgustado?" Ella negó con la cabeza por no ser capaz de articular ni una sola palabra coherente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al sentirse una completa estúpida y porque Sam estuviera delante de ella viéndola llorar sin más. "Evy."

La rodeó con sus brazos, para intentar calmarla y ella se dejó querer, aunque no estaba acostumbrada, aunque hasta la aparición de Sam nadie la había tratado así, no le había costado dejarse querer por el cazador.

"Lo siento, ahora debes pensar que soy una cría de cinco años. Y yo que intentaba comportarme como una mujer madura que intenta defender su relación." Suspiró con fuerza, todavía en brazos de Sam.

"Una cría no, más bien una mujer dolida por el comportamiento de su estúpido novio o tal vez una mujer que se siente abandonada por el idiota de su novio, o tal vez una mujer que piensa que…"

"El idiota de su novio no confía en ella a la hora de llevar a cabo un difícil exorcismo en el que su novio se juega la vida."

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No quiero perderte por esto, no quiero que me dejes porque pienses que no me importas. Precisamente lo hice por eso, para protegerte."

"Ya lo se y eso es lo que me duele y me encanta al mismo tiempo. Quiero que me trates como a Dean, ser una más, ayudarte en los casos e investigar contigo. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy alagada porque quieras protegerme y evitar que me pase nada malo. El problema es que no estoy acostumbrada a eso."

Se separó de Sam y cogió las flores de nuevo, las volvió a oler, como si eso le recordara todas las palabras de amor, todas aquellas cosas tan bonitas que Sam le había dicho desde que estaban juntos y que nadie antes le había dicho.

"Entonces… Bobby me ha dicho cuando me he levantado que estabas pensando en irte después de lo que pasó con el demonio y yo… Evy no quiero… no puedo… mierda, se me da bastante mal improvisar."

"¿Cómo está tu hermano?" La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al cazador, esperaba algún tipo de reproche por parte de Evelyn y en lugar de eso, con el tono de voz más cariñoso que pudo escuchar, ella le preguntaba por Dean.

"Se pondrá bien, además ahora ya ha despertado y aunque está muy débil, con lo testarudo que es no dudo que en un par de días esté otra vez en pie. Si al menos dejara que le ayudáramos. Mierda, creo que nos parecemos más de lo que ninguno quiere reconocer."

"Testarudo, tu lo has dicho. ¿Seguirás tu propio consejo y dejarás que los demás te echen una mano de vez en cuando?" Evelyn se cruzó de brazos, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo enojada con Sam, desde que lo conocía jamás lo había conseguido, pues en seguida conseguía hacerle reír y hacerle olvidar el motivo por el que se habían peleado.

"No, porque sólo confío en unas pocas personas, Dean, Bobby, algún cazador más y tu. Sois los únicos por los que me dejaré ayudar. Empezando por ti. Quiero que me ayudes a devolver a mi hermano a la normalidad, a ser el que era, porque después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y ya de paso, quiero que me ayudes a quererte y amarte con locura y hacerte olvidar los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar."

"Dios Sam, si supieras que eres la primera persona que me dice eso en toda mi vida. Creo que eres el primero que de verdad se está preocupando por mi y por mis sentimientos." Se sentó en la cama, exhalando aire con fuerza para no volver a llorar.

Lo había necesitado tanto, había soñado durante tantos años con escuchar a alguien decir algo así, que ahora que resultaba que era verdad, todavía le costaba creérselo.

"¿Y tus padres, tus amigos? Ellos se preocupan por ti." Evelyn se echó a reír con sarcasmo, ante la incrédula mirada de Sam.

"Ven siéntate a mi lado. Creo que tengo que contarte la historia de mi vida para que lo entiendas. Pero antes, quiero que sepas, que no te lo he ocultado por miedo, porque fueras un cazador o porque pudieras salir corriendo de mi si lo supieras, aunque no serías el primero." Sam la escuchaba atentamente, sin comprender todavía a donde quería llegar. "No tengo padres, bueno si los tengo, pero no se donde están, porque me abandonaron nada más nacer."

"Eso es horrible, ¿como pudieron hacer algo así?" Dijo Sam pensando en la madre que el destino que le había arrebatado.

"Porque cuando intentas proteger a tu hija de todos aquellos que intentan matarla, prefieres que desaparezca del mapa antes que enterrarla. Si, Sam, te he mentido. Aunque no se nada de demonios ni criaturas sobrenaturales, tengo esta carta de mis padres."

Evelyn sacó un papel que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo y se lo mostró a Sam. "Están en blanco, ¿Qué significa?"

"No está en blanco, tan sólo los hijos de los ángeles pueden leerlo, eso es lo que pone." Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Había conocido a mucha gente en su vida, gente que creía en cosas completamente imposibles, gente que sin darse cuenta se había vuelto completamente loca. Pero no pensaba que una de esas personas fuera la mujer de la que se había enamorado. "No estoy loca Sam y te lo voy a demostrar, aunque no se como."

Sam no pudo soportar la mirada triste y apesadumbrada de ella, por lo que sin importarle lo que pasaba en ese momento, la abrazó con fuerza, al fin y al cabo, estaba enamorado de ella, por mucho que se hubiera inventado la historia de su vida para ocultar la realidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Después de estar casi un día entero durmiendo, Dean despertó completamente recuperado. Se sentía bien, libre por fin de tener la retorcida mente de un demonio en su cabeza y por supuesto se sentía agradecido de no ver aquellas imágenes que el demonio no hacía más que mostrarle sobre el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos.

Sin embargo su corazón le decía que algo no iba bien a su alrededor, se incorporó y buscó un arma, que no había por ninguna parte. Entonces lo vio, delante de él, a los pies de la cama estaba un hombre. Lo miraba fijamente, con total pasividad, debía llevar un buen rato allí, aunque no parecía estar cansado de esperar.

"¿Quién eres tu? Porque si vienes buscando a tu amigo el demonio, lo siento, lo hemos mandado de vuelta al infierno." Dijo Dean con una media sonrisa. Pero el otro hombre no se inmutó al mirarlo.

"Bien hecho, pero ya lo sabía. No estoy aquí por el demonio. Quería saber que estabas bien." Dean se quedó sentado en la cama. Se fijó en los ojos azules del otro hombre y en la barbar descuida de dos días. Le parecía verle con aquella gabardina puesta con el calor que hacía fuera.

"Vale, si es alguna broma de mi hermano, desde luego Sam tiene muy poca gracia. Lo siento pero me gustaría descansar, si no te importa marcharte." Dean se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

"No es ninguna broma, venía a asegurarme que estabas bien, no queríamos perderte. Eres un eslabón demasiado importante." Dean se dio la vuelta mientras se reía, pero el otro hombre permaneció completamente serio. "Dean tengo algo que decirte, algo que debes saber."

"Todavía no me has dicho ni quien eres y ya estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Me parece un poco grosero por tu parte."

"¿Me creerías si te digo que soy un ángel?" Dean se detuvo en seco, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente lo que aquel hombre había dicho, pero desde luego no tenía el aspecto propio de un ángel.

"¿Y donde has dejado el arma y las alitas blancas?" Dean se cruzó de brazos. "Desde luego, tengo que reconocer que Sam está volviéndose más imaginativo, pero mira tío, no sabes por lo que he pasado y no es el mejor momento para bromitas."

"Veo que no entiendes nada Dean y lo que es peor no sabes lo que está ocurriendo aquí."

"Claro y ahora me vas a decir que Santa Claus es real. Vamos por favor, que no estoy para cuentos de niños." De repente un fuerte estruendo inundó la habitación y Dean se estremeció. Tras el recién llegado aparecieron dos alas negras en la pared, como si se tratara de dos enormes sombras, que un momento después habían desaparecido. "Vale, creo que tienes algo que explicarme. ¿Entonces eres un ángel? No te pareces mucho a los cuadros en los que aparecen otros amigos tuyos."

"¿Sabes cuantas personas han visto realmente un ángel? Muy pocas, las demás tan sólo nos han imaginado a su imagen y semejanza, pero te puedo asegurar que si vieras mi verdadero rostro no podrías seguir viviendo."

"¿Y que tengo que ver yo con los ángeles?" Dean todavía no estaba muy seguro sobre si creer o no las palabras de aquel extraño que se había colado en su dormitorio, pero desde luego, ahora tenía muy claro que no se trataba de un tipo normal y corriente con ganas de hacerse notar.

"Debes proteger a uno." Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Dean estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Seguramente estaría soñando todavía, seguramente no se trataba más que de un juego de su propio cerebro para mantenerlo ocupado y en realidad no estaba todavía recuperado de la posesión del demonio. "No estás soñando, esto es real."

Dean entró de nuevo en el baño y se lavó la cara, deseando que al abrir los ojos aquel hombre hubiera desaparecido y poder volver a su vida de cazador de demonios, no de canguro de ángeles.

"¿Te importaría no leer mis pensamientos? Muy bien dices que eres un ángel, entonces porque no proteges tu a ese otro ángel, si eres un ser poderoso podrás hacerlo mejor que yo."

"Si, podría hacerlo pero sería demasiado peligroso, la mayoría de demonios todavía no saben donde esta y en cuanto lo sepan irán a buscarle. Además Sam confía en ti y si le cuentas la verdad te hará caso."

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?" Dean no podía creerse que su familia al completo estuviera metida también esto. No tenían bastante con ser el centro de la guerra con los demonios, que además, tenían que preocuparse por los ángeles. "Esto no tiene sentido. Así que más vale que dejes de hablar en código y me digas toda la verdad, empezando, si no te parece mal, por tu nombre."

"Castiel, mi nombre es Castiel y el ángel al que tienes que proteger, sigue siendo una humana. Aunque es posible que ya haya descubierto su verdadera identidad." Dean lo miró en silencio, ahora que el ángel había comenzado a hablar no quería que dejara de hacerlo, si así al menos se enteraba de lo que iba toda aquella historia. Los ojos azules de Castiel miraron directamente a Dean. "Evelyn la novia de tu hermano es hija de dos ángeles."

"¿Qué? Vamos, hasta ahora ibas muy bien con tu historia, pero ahí te has pasado. Evelyn no es más que una chica normal y corriente, perfecta para mi hermano, pero simplemente humana al fin y al cabo."

"No lo es Dean y cuando ella lo sepa, los demonios no tardarán en saberlo, por eso necesito tu ayuda ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si les dejamos actuar, darán con ella y la mataran. Ella es única Dean, única." Las palabras de ángel sonaron tan profundas que Dean no supo que decir. "Que nosotros sepamos no hay más hijos de ángeles en el mundo, si ella muere, si los ángeles la atrapan, tendrán en su poder todo el conocimiento de nuestra gente y la guerra se habrá terminado."

Dean se frotó las manos con fuerza. Sam no se merecía sufrir más, toda la vida lo había estado haciendo, por su madre, por su padre y ahora por Dean. pero justo cuando había encontrado a una mujer que le gustaba y le hacía sentir totalmente bien, no podía ser que su felicidad estuviera a punto de terminar.

"¿Por qué no Sam, porque no le decís a él, a su novio que la proteja? La quiere demasiado como para pensar en perderla."

"Tu lo has dicho, la quiere demasiado como para perderla." Dean no necesitó que Castiel dijera nada más para que el cazador comprendiera, al menos en parte lo que aquella frase quería decir.

"¿Os la llevaréis? Cuando esté segura cuando ningún demonio vaya detrás de Evelyn os la llevaréis ¿Verdad?" Dean bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. No estaba dispuesto a mentirle a su hermano por más tiempo, no iba a guardar un nuevo secreto que podría arruinarle para el resto de su vida y que podría romperle el corazón. "No voy a engañar a mi hermano si es lo que pretendes."

"No será necesario si tu la proteges. Te hemos visto luchar y sabemos que eres el mejor a la hora de enfrentarte a los demonios. Además si algo malo ocurre tendrás la mente más fría que Sam para hacer lo correcto"

Dean levantó la cabeza de golpe, pero Castiel ya no estaba allí. Respiró con rapidez. Sabía lo que eso significaba, al fin y al cabo había escuchado de boca de su padre palabras muy similares refiriéndose a Sam. "Si llega a convertirse, Dean ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, que no sabría por donde empezar si Castiel todavía estuviera delante de él. Aunque había una que no era capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. "¿Por qué siempre yo?"

- o -

"Sam, entiendo que no te lo creas, yo tampoco lo hacía hasta que descubrí que nadie más podía leer este papel." Sam todavía miraba al papel en blanco que le había mostrado Evelyn. Según ella, allí ponía que sus padres eran ángeles, pero perfectamente podía ser un simple papel en blanco y ella habérselo creído. "¿Quieres una prueba? Llevó practicando un tiempo." Dijo de nuevo la chica con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Sam asintió lentamente, tampoco quería hacerle sentir muy mal haciéndole ver que o creía ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Evelyn se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente a Sam. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar más lentamente.

Entonces levantó una mano, pero no ocurrió nada. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a Sam. "Esto consume mucha energía y no siempre funciona, pero creo que podré demostrártelo."

Miró a la mesilla y señaló al vaso de agua que había encima. "Vamos, levántate." Dijo en voz baja y aunque Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, no llegó a hacerlo, pues en ese momento, el vaso se elevó en el aire y fue hasta ella.

Evelyn sonrió al ver que el recipiente se acercaba tal y como le estaba pidiendo. "No soy bruja Sam, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza." Sam sorprendido, se dio cuenta que era verdad, acababa de leerle la mente. "Y tampoco uso trucos baratos como diría tu hermano."

"Déjalo ya, no me gusta que urgen en mis pensamientos." Dijo Sam intentando no sonar demasiado nervioso.

Entonces el vaso se precipitó al suelo. Evelyn estaba en lo cierto, aquella clase de prácticas requerían mucha energía y después de lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días, eso era algo de lo que carecía.

La vista se le nubló y se tambaleó pero alguien, a su espalda evitó que se cayera. "Cuidado, ahora que todos estamos bien no quiero que mi cuñada favorita tenga ningún accidente." Dean la sostuvo y la acompañó hasta la cama, donde Sam le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. "¿De que iba el truco ese del vaso en el aire?"

"Dean." Sam miró a Evelyn antes de seguir hablando y ella asintió. "Evelyn es un ángel."

"Ya eso ya me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces."

"No Dean, me refiero a un ángel de verdad." Para sorpresa de Sam, Dean se quedó en silencio, mirándolos a los dos, parecía saber la gran noticia de antemano, aunque Sam no tenía ni idea de como.

En esa ocasión, Dean lo iba a hacer bien, nada de mentiras y nada de secretos. "Chicos, creo que tenemos que hablar."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam miró a su hermano y a Evelyn, los dos estaban tremendamente agotados y se habían quedado dormidos y no era para menos. Dean descansaba en el sofá con un libro sobre el pecho, el único que había encontrado en casa de Bobby sobre la historia de los auténticos ángeles. Mientras que Evelyn se había hecho un ovillo en el sillón. Sam la tapó con una manta, pues la noche se había vuelto fría.

Los miró a los, preguntándose como pera posible que el mundo hubiera girado tan deprisa para ellos tres en tan poco tiempo. Justo cuando Sam pensaba que todo podía empezar a volverse normal para ellos y que tal vez podría tener una relación de pareja estable con Evelyn, resultaba que su novia no recordaba que era un ángel, que era hija de dos ángeles y que, sobretodo Dean debía protegerla.

Definitivamente, la normalidad era algo que no iba muy unida con ellos. El día había sido muy largo para los todos, pero sobretodo para ellos dos. Dean todavía no estaba del todo recuperado, por mucho que intentara simular que si lo estaba, Sam se lo había notado en la cara, en las pocas bromas que había gastado o en las ojeras que todavía eran prominentes bajo sus ojos.

A Dean no le gustaba mostrarse débil, ni si quiera cuando realmente lo estaba. Era el hermano mayor, el que debía proteger a su familia y por muy pocas fuerzas que tuviera, no podía haber nada que se interpusiera en su camino. Sam fue hasta él y le quitó el libro, para luego cubrirlo también con otra manta.

Entonces lo escuchó murmurar algo, palabras que el principio no consiguió comprender. Se arrodilló a su lado y prestó atención.

"Tengo que cuidar de ellos. Mamá tienes que ayudarme, porque no se si voy a ser capaz de proteger a mi familia." Sam sonrió con pena. "Papá siempre dijo que eras una mujer muy fuerte, enséñame a serlo, porque tengo miedo de fallar."

"Dean…" Se sorprendió Sam al decirlo en voz alta. Quería decirle tantas cosas a su hermano. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ellos tras el regreso de su hermano, pues entre Evelyn y el demonio que había poseído a Dean, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

"Se que Sam está aquí para ayudarme, pero tengo miedo de perderle o de hacerle daño a su novia, como ya lo hice." Continuó diciendo Dean en sueños a su madre. "El demonio fue más fuerte que yo. Lo intenté, pero no pude evitar que hiciera aquellas horribles cosas."

"Dean vamos…"

"¿Sammy?" Dean abrió los ojos en ese momento y miró a su hermano desconcertado. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado diciendo. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, tranquilo, descansa, sólo te he traído esta manta para que no pases frío."

"Mira que te has vuelto maternal últimamente. He vuelto del infierno, pero eso no quiere decir que haya vuelto a nacer." Dijo Dean voz baja, pero con en tono sarcástico y luego se echó a reír, aunque eso no hizo que Sam dejara de ver lo que cansado que estaba después de todo un día de buscar información sobre el ángel con el que había estado hablado, Castiel.

- o -

Habían estado hablando durante todo el día. Descubrir que Evelyn era hija de dos ángeles, era algo demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar así como así y después de darse cuenta que no iban a conseguir sacar nada en claro hasta que consiguieran hablar de nuevo con ese ángel, se habían ido a dormir, completamente agotados.

A la mañana siguiente, todo seguía igual, no tenían ninguna pista sobre Castiel, no tenían ni la más remota idea de quienes y cuando iban a ir por Evelyn y por lo tanto no sabían como podían protegerla exactamente.

"De acuerdo, esto es muy raro, pero aparentemente hay un ángel, ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Dean se detuvo a pensar. Cuando el ángel había hablado con él, el mayor de los hermanos no le había creído. Había apostado a que se trataba de cualquier otro tipo de criatura, ¿pero un ángel? Ahora todo tenía más sentido. "Ah si, Castiel."

"¿Castiel?" Le cortó Evelyn, pero no dijo nada más, pues se quedó pensativo con la extraña idea en su cabeza de que conocía de algo ese nombre, pese a que estaba segura que nunca había visto un ángel.

"El caso es que Castiel me dijo que debía protegerte."

"¿Por qué tu? Se supone que si yo estoy con ella debería ser yo quien mejor la protegiera." Dean abrió la boca para contestar con las mismas palabras que le había dicho Castiel, pero para su sorpresa, Evelyn se le adelantó.

"Precisamente por eso. Tu me quieres y estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por protegerme, por muy arriesgada o suicida que fuera. Si hay una guerra a punto de empezar entre ángeles y demonios y alguien va a venir a por mi, es necesario que quien me proteja, tenga la mente despejada para pensar con lógica."

Evelyn besó con suavidad los labios de Sam y sonrió al notar sus manos hacerle cosquillas por la espalda. "¿Y esa persona con lógica y mente clara y despejada es mi hermano?"

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso hemanito. Pero te quiero recordar que ha sido a mi a quien a acudido Castiel y no a ti, supongo que eso querrá decir algo." El tono orgulloso en la forma de hablar de Dean se dejó notar sobradamente.

"Acudí a ti por lo que has pasado en el infierno." Los tres se asustaron al escuchar de repente la voz del ángel y Bobby que había estado en otra habitación, apareció de improviso también, con su arma en la mano.

"Tranquilos es él." Dean se levantó y se acercó a Castiel. "¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No es suficiente con la bomba que has soltado que todavía te queda algo por decirnos?" Sin embargo, el ángel no estaba mirando a Dean, ni siquiera estaba escuchando sus palabras, pues tenía los ojos puestos en Evelyn.

Sam se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que con un movimiento discreto rodeó los hombros de chica con su brazo y la acercó a ella. Sin embargo, Evelyn no parecía estar tensa, ni mucho menos preocupada por la presencia de aquel ser en la habitación. Más bien, parecía hipnotizada por sus ojos azules. Por ello, con un movimiento que pareció más robótica que humano Evelyn se levantó.

"Eve." Dijo Sam con cierto tono asustado. Pero al chica no le contestó y se acercó a Castiel. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, algo que no le hacía pensar en Castiel como un ángel venido del cielo, sino como alguien al que conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. "Eve cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?" Repitió Sam, aún sabiendo que ella no le iba a contestar.

"¿Todavía te acuerdas de mi?" Repentinamente el tono de voz de Castiel había cambiado. Tal y como Dean le recordaba, el ángel hablaba con una autoridad que casi el había dado cierto respeto, muy próximo al miedo, sin embargo ahora parecía alguien muy diferente y si Dean tuviera que describirlo, sin duda diría que parecía alguien tremendamente cariñoso.

"No lo se, ¿debería?" Evelyn se detuvo justo delante de Castiel, no había dejado de mirarlo ni un segundo, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía saber porque le atraía tanto, porque necesitaba estar cerca de él, aún siendo, por lo que recordaba, la primera vez que lo veía.

"Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía." Castiel levantó una mano hacia Evelyn pero se arrepintió un momento más tarde y llegó a tocarla. Tenía tantas ganas. Hacía mucho que no tenía unos sentimientos humanos tan grandes, pero no se había olvidado lo que significaban cosas como amor, cariño y afecto, pues ahora que tenía delante a la muchacha todo ello volvió a su mente. "Pero tenía miedo de ponerles en la pista de tu paradero y entregarte a ellos."

"¿Muy bien, que tal si dejamos de ser tan crípticos y nos dices de una vez de que conoces a Evelyn y porque, precisamente tu y no otro ángel, estás tan interesado en protegerla a cualquier precio?" Preguntó Dean que ya estaba cansado de tanto misterio por parte de ese ángel.

Sin embargo Castiel no llegó a decir nada pues algo le golpeó con fuerza y lo lanzó contra la pared.

"Lo siento, pero creo que he llegado un poco tarde." Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, muy vestido y con una terrible sonrisa en los labios. Nadie tuvo que preguntar para saber que se trataba de un demonio. "Castiel, amigo mío, te ha costado mucho, no sabes los años que llevo esperando para que te decidieras a verla."

"No vas a tocarla." Dijo el ángel mientras se levantaba del suelo dolorido.

"Sammy, llévate a Evelyn de aquí." Le dijo Dean en voz baja, mientras le fue empujando lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada fija en Castiel y el demonio, para comprobar que este último no se daba cuenta de su huida.

"Ya es muy tarde para que digas eso. Tu me la has puesto en bandeja ¿No pretenderás que ahora rechace tu maravilloso regalo?" Continuó hablando el demonio, con un tono que cada vez le daba más asco a Dean.

"¿Qué tal si primero nos presentamos? No es de buena educación entrar sin decir nada en casa ajena." Dijo por fin Dean cuando su hermano y Evelyn habían salido de la habitación.

"Dean Winchester. He oído tanto de ti allí abajo, eres toda una leyenda, es una pena que tu amigo te sacara de allí." Dean se quedó petrificado, mientras el demonio se reía a gusto. El cazador no se había esperado algo así. Desde el principio había estado convencido que había sido cosa de su padre, o algún tipo de conjuro por parte de su hermano, pero en ningún caso hubiera esperado que hubiera sido un ángel el que lo había sacado del infierno. "¿Así que no lo sabías? Pensaba que esas cosas se las contabas a tus protegidos. Entonces tampoco le habrás hablado sobre tu…"

"¡Cállate!" Castiel levantó la mano y con una fuerza invisible, lanzó al demonio contra la pared. "No conseguiste dar con ella hace años y no lo conseguirás ahora. Márchate antes de que acabe contigo."

"Ya intentaste matarme una vez Castiel y no lo conseguiste. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás ahora?" El demonio se puso en pie sonriente, victorioso y despreocupado, por lo que no pudo ver el cuchillo que fue lanzado contra él y que se clavó en su hombro. Gritó y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a su paso el repiqueteo del cuchillo al caer al suelo.

Evelyn respiraba entrecortadamente. Se había quedado clavada en el suelo, mientras todos la miraban. "Evelyn cariño…" Al tocarla Sam, la se estremeció y sintió que las piernas le fallaban.

"No lo se. Ni se cuando he aprendido a lanzar cuchillos o como sabía que ese cuchillo le haría daño a un demonio. No se porque he vuelto, no se…" La voz comenzó a temblarle, al igual que las manos. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con violencia.

Sam la abrazó con fuerza y sintió su rápida respiración.

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas de una vez de que va todo esto?" Dean visiblemente molesto ya le preguntó a Castiel, que otra vez, tenía la mirada puesta en Evelyn. "Sabes mucho más de lo que nos has dicho. Así que si quieres que te ayudemos será un buen momento para que empieces a hablar."


	18. Chapter 18

La habitación se había convertido en un completo silencio, los dos hermanos y Evelyn, miraban a Castiel, esperando su respuesta. La chica notaba que debía saberlo, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que recordar aquello que el ángel guardaba con tanto celo. Además, la mirada de Castiel no se había separado de ella, parecía que le estuviera dando tiempo a recordar aquella parte de su pasado.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó un más que nervioso Sam.

"Es complicado, harían falta horas para poneros al día."

"Tenemos tiempo porque hasta que no nos digas de que va todo esto, no vamos a hacer nada por ayudarte." Castiel miró a Sam, no le hacía gracia que fuera tan obstinado, los humanos, por lo general, no eran tan contestatarios cuando algún ángel les decía algo. Aceptaban sus palabras sin más y acataban las órdenes.

"Evelyn, tal y como la llamáis vosotros, lleva aquí desde que la dejamos en la tierra su madre y yo." Los dos cazadores y la chica lo miraban sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. "Pero su edad real es mucho más imprecisa, allí de donde venimos, no contamos los años, pues el tiempo en realidad no pasa."

"Vale, me parece estupendo tu cuento del mago de Oz ¿o más bien es La historia interminable?" Dean se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, sin apartar la mirada de Castiel. Por mucho que aquel tipo le dijera que era un ángel del señor y que tenía que proteger a Evelyn, Dean necesitaba alguna prueba más que su palabra. "Creo que va siendo hora que nos digas algo más que eso, amigo."

"¿Queréis alguna prueba de que mis palabras son ciertas?"

"Lo que más nos gustaría, sería que nos dijeras algo con sentido para variar." Le replicó Dean.

"¿Por qué se que te conozco? No se lo que es, pero estoy segura que se quien eres demasiado bien, se que puedo confiar en tu palabra sin dudar porque nunca me traicionarás. Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida ¿verdad?"

Aunque Sam intentó detenerla, Evely fue hasta Castiel y rozó su mejilla con su mano. El ángel pareció no inmutarse, pero la chica vio un cambió minúsculo, casi imperceptible en su expresión, algo que ella identifico como cariño.

"Evelyn es un bonito nombre, fue una buena elección." Dijo el ángel en voz tan baja que Dean y Sam apenas le escucharon hablar. "No sabes lo mucho que lamento haber tenido que dejarte, no eras más que una recién nacida, teníamos tanto que enseñarte, tenías todo el universo por descubrir." Aunque no fue fácil, Evelyn consiguió contener las lágrimas, con gran esfuerzo.

Sin darse cuenta, cogió la mano del ángel y al juntarla con la suya, notó un tremendo calor, algo que le traía a la mente y sobretodo al corazón, hermosos sentimientos, aunque ninguno traía un recuerdo. Se sentía bien, a gusto junto a aquel ángel. Cuando otra gente debería tener a un ser celestial, ella sabía que no tenía ningún sentido temer nada, porque Castiel la quería con locura.

"Tu eres…" todo estaba claro, todo acababa de tomar sentido en su cabeza, en su corazón, en sus recuerdos. Nada tenía lógica, pero al mismo tiempo, para Evelyn no había otra forma ver las cosas. Ahora tenía que decirlo en voz alta, pues era la única forma de que aquello fuera completamente real. "Tu eres mi padre."

De repente, el nudo que llevaba tantos años ahogándole por dentro desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Las piernas le fallaban, pero nunca se había sentido tan bien, tenía miedo, quería echar a correr, pero no podía separarse de su recién encontrado padre.

"Un momento, ¿Qué es eso de que es tu padre? Ya sabíamos que eras hija de ángeles." Aunque hasta ese momento Sam no había terminado de creerse que Evelyn no estuviera algo trastornada. "Pero… ¿Castiel es tu padre?"

"No lo se. Bueno la verdad es que si lo se, no se como, pero lo se. Es como si lo sintiera dentro de mi, como si algo me dijera que no puede ser de otra manera. Lo veo y siento algo en mi interior, algo que no había sentido nunca, algo que se parece mucho a lo que la gente llama calor familiar."

El mundo se había vuelto loco de repente, de la noche a la mañana, Sam estaba saliendo con un ángel, en el sentido más literal de la palabra y para colmo acababa de conocer a su padre.

"Entonces supongo que puedes llamarle papá ¿no Sam?" Todos se volvieron hacia Dean, aquello era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar sin más. Ni en el mejor guión de cine, se hubiera esperado algo así. "Vale lo siento, sólo he dicho para bajar un poco la tensión."

"Evelyn, no sabes lo mucho que lamento haberte dejado aquel día." Castiel habló de nuevo, al ver que la muchacha había recibido bien la noticia, al menos, todo lo bien que se podía esperar, teniendo en cuenta la noticia en cuestión. "Mi niña, te he visto crecer y he querido estar contigo tantas veces, todos los días he estado a punto de bajar."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó la chica.

Antes de que Castiel contestara, Evelyn notó las manos de Sam rodeando su cintura. Hasta ese momento, el cazador, se había mantenido alejado de él, no por miedo ni mucho menos, si no por el absoluto desconcierto que aquella situación le producía.

Sam era creyente, creía en dios y en los ángeles, sabía que igual que existía el mal absoluto, tenía que existir el bien absoluto y ahora lo tenía delante. Era cierto, los ángeles estaban entre los seres humanos, pero sobretodo, los ángeles tenían familias, maridos, mujeres e hijos y de la misma manera que los seres humanos, tenían que tomar decisión drásticas para salvarlos.

Pero si algo no podía hacer el cazador, era dejar a su novia sola ahora. Estaba descubriendo su verdad, estaba desentrañando la gran nube que había rodeado su vida desde que había nacido y por primera vez, estaba encontrando su lugar en el mundo. Evelyn era lo más importante de su vida, por lo que bajo ningún concepto iba a dejarla sola.

Besó en la mejilla a la chica y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo. Tan sólo estaba allí, de pie, mirando a quien acababa de convertirse en su padre.

"Gracias Sam." Dijo con un hilo de voz, volviéndose lo suficiente para que Sam pudiera besarla en los labios. Castiel miró la escena, entre preocupado y confundido. No estaba muy acostumbrado a las relaciones humanas y mucho menos, cuando se trataba de relaciones íntimas.

"Lo siento, no se…" Los dos jóvenes se separaron y los dos, al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron. "Hace un momento eras un desconocido que querías salvarme la vida y ahora eres mi padre. Lo siento, igual no te hace gracia que nos besemos y esas cosas."

Sin decir nada Sam rodeó los hombros de la chica y esperó a la respuesta del ángel, que para impaciencia de los dos se hizo esperar.

"¿Crees que no se desde el principio que estás con Sam Winchester o que ibas a estar con él mucho antes de que empezarais?"

"¿Y te parece…?" Evelyn se sentía extraña, nunca había preguntado a nadie que hacer con su vida, pues jamás había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por ella de ese modo. De repente, tenía un padre protector y al menos quería saber su opinión sobre su actual relación.

"Sam te protege desde el primer día, pero has estado en peligro desde que lo conociste. Has querido seguir a su lado incluso cuando el demonio que había dentro de su hermano intentó matarte." Dean se estremeció sin decir nada. "Justo cuando estaba consiguiendo olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a la gente de su alrededor por culpa del demonio que lo había poseído, los recuerdos volvieron a florecer. "Acabar en el hospital no fue suficiente para ti."

"Señor, Castiel… es igual. Quiero a Evelyn como nunca he querido nunca a nadie."

"¿Ni si quiera a Jessica? Creía que por ella sentías algo muy fuerte, hasta su muerte claro."

"Jessica murió si y tal vez pueda decir que fue por mi culpa." Sam se cayó, tal vez no debería seguir hablando, tal vez no era el momento de hablar de lo culpable que se sentía por la muerte de su novia o lo cerca que había estado de perder a Evelyn muchas más veces de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Pero si tengo que proteger a Evelyn con mi vida, puedo asegurarle que lo haré."

Dean miró la escena en silencio. Conocía muy bien a su hermano como para poder respaldar esa afirmación, si ya lo había hecho por él más de una vez, si se había enfrentado a aquel demonio aún a riesgo de perder su propia vida, ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer por la mujer a la que amaba?

"¿La protegerás con tu vida?"

"Se lo prometo."

"Porque eso es lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora, Sam Winchester. Tu y tu hermano vais a cuidar de Evelyn aunque tengáis que morir al hacerlo." Los dos cazadores y la chica se pusieron tensos. Aquello no era lo que ninguno de ellos había esperado como respuesta y mucho menos con la seriedad con que lo estaba diciendo el ángel.

"Padre…"

"No sabes lo que va detrás de ti. No son simples demonios, he visto cazarecompensas que harán lo que sea necesario por dar contigo, igual que lo hicieron el día de tu nacimiento. Todos lo sabían, arriba y abajo, todos eran conscientes de que tu cambiarías al historia y algunos, tanto arriba como abajo, no estaban dispuesto a permitir que ocurriera."

"¿Eso quiere decir que tendresmo que matar algún ángel si es necesario?" Dijo por fin Dean, que trataba de comprender las palabras del ángel, mientras su hermano y Evelyn se habían convertido en dos estatuas de mármol.

"No lo se, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí y seguramente ya me habrán rastreado hasta ti. Debería irme."

"¿Cómo… ahora? No ahora no, por favor, tengo muchas preguntas y no me puedes dejar."

Castiel se acercó a la chica y le besó en la frente. "No puedo ponerte más en peligro de lo que ya lo he hecho. Además te dejo en buenas manos, eso espero al menos. Sam." Le saludó con la cabeza.

El cazador volvió a tomar a Evelyn entre sus brazos. "No te vayas por favor." Evelyn trató de soltarse, pero Sam no se lo permitió.

"Volveré contigo mi pequeña, cuando las cosas estén más seguras volveré." Y en menos de un segundo el ángel había desaparecido.


	19. Chapter 19

El abrazo de Sam la hizo sentir mejor. Hacía un rato que Evelyn se había acostado, había dicho que estaba cansada y que necesitaba dormir después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Pero en realidad, necesitaba pensar.

Acababa de descubrir que era hija de ángeles, lo cual la convertía a ella también en un ángel. Desconocía lo que eso significaba, tal vez algún día Castiel iría a buscarla para llevara a donde quiera que vivieran los ángeles o tal vez se quedara para siempre en la tierra. Pero el problema ahora era que no sabían quien era realmente.

"¿Qué tal estás?"

Sam se acostó a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo con ambas manos y se quedó ahí con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de ella, tan sólo para hacerla sentir bien.

"Lo preguntas como si lo supiera. Sam, todo esto que está pasando, yo, los ángeles, tu… Hace menos de un año era un simple chica que buscaba su vocación en la vida, porque lo había probado todo, al menos eso creía, y no sabía que era lo que quería hacer. ahora mírame, no se siquiera si soy humana."

"Claro que eres humana." Sam le besó la mejilla. "Claro que, me he enamorado de algunas criaturas no humanas como una licántropo, pero creo estar muy seguro de poder decir que tu eres cien por cien humana."

Evelyn se echó a reír, justo lo que Sam quería escuchar, la dulce risa de su compañera. "Gracias por estar ahí. Al menos parece que estás haciendo bien el trabajo que te ha encomendado _mi padre."_

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea un trabajo? Si estoy aquí es porque quiero cuidarte, como hacía antes de saber que era tu protector celestial o como Castiel quiera llamarlo. Prometí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo y aunque no se le ha dado demasiado bien, te aseguro que no te va a ocurrir nada."

Un nuevo beso en la mejilla le hizo temblar. Estaba tan confusa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que tan sólo tenía claros un par de circunstancias. Estaba enamorada, tal vez no se lo hubiera dicho suficientes veces a Sam, pero estaba completamente enamorada del cazador y sabía que si alguien podía protegerla de cualquier cosa, ese era él.

"Hey, Ivy, vamos tranquila, todo va a salir bien." Ella se dio la vuelta para poder mirarle a la cara y sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla y apretó todo su cuerpo contra él, pues necesitaba sentir su corazón muy cerca del suyo.

"Lo se, tu lo prometiste. Se que me cuidarás y que dejarás que yo haga lo mismo contigo. Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Un ángel y un cazador."

"Suena bonito para una película, tal vez deberías comercializarlo." Evelyn volvió a reír. Se alegró de que Sam siempre consiguiera hacerle sentirle bien, incluso cuando más confusa y perdida se sentía.

Se incorporó un poco y recostándose sobre él, le besó en la boca, las manos de él se abrazaron a ella, rodeando su espalda por completo. Le encantaba su pequeño tamaño, poder tomarla entre sus brazos y sentir que se fundían en un solo cuerpo cuando se besaban o cuando simplemente la abrazaba.

"Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase." Le susurró Sam al oído. "¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Se que anoche estuviste toda la noche en vela ayer, te vendría bien descansar." Le besó en la frente y dejó que se acomodara junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho. La volvió a rodear con sus brazos y se mantuvo allí, mirándola, en silencio, preguntándose si había alguna amenaza capaz de separarlos.

Sabía que no podía luchar contra todo, que había demonios poderosos y ángeles capaces de cualquier cosa para conseguir su propósito. Si alguno de esos quería a Evelyn, no quería imaginarse lo que serían capaces de hacer para conseguirla.

"No voy a perderte nunca, no lo permitiré, nadie va a alejarte de mi lado, antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi." Volvió a susurrar, sabiendo que ella ya no le escuchaba porque se había quedado dormida.

- o -

Dean no pensaba que el centro comercial estuviera tan lejos. Desde que estaban viviendo en aquella habitación de hotel, se habían quedado sin comida y algunas cosas básicas más. hubiera preferido quedarse durmiendo, estaba cansado, después de la agitación de los últimos días, pero sabía que su hermano y Evelyn necesitaban algún tiempo solos para hablar.

A veces se sentía desplazado, no es que tuviera celos de la novia de su hermano, ni mucho menos. Adoraba a Evelyn, la sentía como su hermana pequeña, sobretodo después de las veces que la había puesto en peligro y había estado a punto de matarla el demonio que había tenido dentro.

Pero algo en ella le hacía sentirse mal. Antes tan sólo eran Sam y él. Protegía al pequeño Sammy de todas las amenazas, de cualquiera de los demonios que quisiera atraerlo al inframundo, de las criaturas que querían hacerles daño. Eran un equipo, su hermano y él.

Pero ahora, Sam tenía otras cosas en las que pensar y no se lo reprochaba y eso a veces, le hacía echarlo de menos.

La carretera estaba vacía a esa primera hora de la mañana y eso le gustaba, poder conducir libremente, sin tener que preocuparse por el tráfico. Encendió la radio, en la que estaba sonando una canción de Metallica, justo lo que necesitaba. Sonrió y comenzó a cantar, aunque echó de menos no tener a Sam al lado para que le dijera lo mal que lo hacía o para que le siguiera después de unos segundos de vacilación.

Pero no importaba, ahora tenía tiempo para pensar en Evelyn, en los ángeles en su hermano, en todo lo que había pasado y en lo poco que había mirado atrás. Pocos meses antes había estado en el infierno, para él habían sido cuarenta años y creía que no lo iba a superar. Pero Sam estaba con él y mientras su hermano estuviera a su lado, todo parecía mucho más sencillo.

Sabía que los recuerdos nunca se marcharían, que las terribles cosas que había hecho allí abajo, jamás le abandonarían, pero al menos podía apartarlas lo suficiente, para dejarlas en la parte más escondida de su cerebro y no verlas más.

Ahora resultaba que tanto él como Sam, se habían convertido en los protectores de un ángel, de la hija de dos ángeles, de la novia de su hermano. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser siempre tan complicadas para ellos?

"Está es nuestra vida." Dijo para si mismo en tono de resignación.

De repente, la música dejó de sonar y un ruido estático comenzó a escucharse en la radio. "Mierda, ni que hubiera cambiado de estado."

"Lo siento Dean, supongo que eso ha sido por mi culpa."

Sobresaltado, paró el coche de golpe. Miró al asiento del copiloto y vio que no estaba sólo en el coche. Había un hombre a su lado, aunque sabía que no era un hombre exactamente, pues los seres humanos no se colaban en los coches en marcha sin avisar.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Uno de tantos, se podría decir, el mensajero de todos esos demonios y ángeles que quieren ponerle la mano encima a tu cuñada." Dean agarró con fuerza el volante. Sabía que estaba atrapado, el demonio no le daría tiempo para coger su arma y dispararle antes de que lo matara.

"No vais a tocarla." Acababa de descubrir que era cierto lo que había dicho Castiel, no sólo había demonios por ahí que quisieran matar a Evelyn, sino que tampoco tenía demasiados aliados entre los ángeles.

"Eso es lo malo para ti Dean, que no podemos tocarla, porque no sabemos donde está." Dean lo miró extrañado, pues eso no era lo que había esperado que dijera el ángel. Al concentrarse en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que el ángel estaba siendo sincero. "Mira todo ha sido por culpa de ese viejo zorro de Castiel. Creíamos que siguiéndole podríamos dar con su hija antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero ha sido muy listo y la tiene protegida. Es como eso que los humanos llamáis un campo de fuerza que la hace invisible a nosotros."

Apenas conocía a ese tal Castiel, pero lo cierto era que empezaba a caerle realmente bien.

"Y me quieres a mi para que te lleve a donde la tenemos protegida. No pensaba que fueras tan tonto amigo. He pasado mucho tiempo en el infierno y dudo que pudieras soportar esa tortura, así que no creas que lo que tu puedas hacerme va a hacer que os entregue a Eveleyn."

En ese momento, Dean se acordó de las palabras de Castiel, cuando les había dicho que tendrían que proteger a Evelyn con su vida si era necesario ¿Sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir? ¿Sabía que un ángel iba a ir a por él para dar con Evelyn?

"¿Torturarte? ¿Por quien me has tomado Dean? Soy un ángel no uno de esos bárbaros demonios con los que estás acostumbrado a enfrentarte. Con nosotros las cosas funcionan de otra manera."

"¿No me digas que pedís las cosas por favor?" El ángel simuló una sonrisa, pero no se le daba tan bien como a un auténtico humano ser falso.

"No me hagas enfadar Dean. Evelyn está protegida por Castiel y mientras Sam esté con ella, también lo está."

"_Bien, eso está muy bien." _Pensó Dean tratando de no parecer demasiado satisfecho por lo que acababa oír.

"Pero en tu caso es distinto Dean, ya ves que podemos dar contigo siempre que queramos y podemos pedirte _por favor_ que nos entregues a la chica. ¿sabes que los ángeles podemos ser muy persistentes?"

"¿Y como vas a convencerme? Si se puede saber."

Un fuerte calor se apoderó del brazo de Dean y al mirarlo, vio una marca roja que iba formando una línea por su piel. "Lo nuestro no es tortura, tan sólo es asegurarnos que el trabajo queda bien hecho."

Dean apretó con fuerza el puño y se contuvo para no quejarse, pues estaba notando como si un cuchillo invisible le estuviera abriendo la carne.

"En realidad esto no es más que un aviso, para que sepas lo que podemos hacer si no sigues las reglas del juego." El cazador consiguió no apartar la mirada del ángel a pesar del dolor. "Queremos a la chica y si no podemos convencerla a ella de que venga con nosotros, tal vez tu seas más receptivo."

El ángel desapareció sin más del coche, pero el dolor se quedó ahí, al igual que la sangre que había empezado a gotear de su brazo. Definitivamente aquello se estaba poniendo serio.

- o -

Evelyn despertó de golpe, como si alguien hubiera dicho su nombre.

"Hola hija."

"Castiel, quiero decir padre."

"No hay mucho tiempo, los ángeles y demonios que te buscan ya se han puesto en marcha. Lo siento, os mentí, pero no quería preocuparos."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es cierto que los humanos pueden cuidarte, pero tu también debes ser capaz de hacerlo mismo." Castiel dio un paso hacia ella. Evelyn se volvió hacia Sam, quería despertarle. "No podrás, digamos que estoy dentro de tu sueño. Debes recuperar tus poderes, los que por nacimiento te fueron entregados por ser hija de dos ángeles."

"Yo no tengo poderes." Dijo ella sonriendo, creyendo que su padre le estaba contando una broma.

"No lo recuerdas pero los tienes."

"¿Y como los recupero, es algún hechizo o algo así?"

"Es la marca de los ángeles, deberías tenerla de nacimiento, pero tu madre y yo pensamos que estarías más segura sin ella. Ahora me doy cuenta que cometimos un terrible error."

"¿Qué marca?"

"Lo siento cariño pero esto puede ser doloroso."

"¿De que…" El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y su espalda se contrajo con fuerza. Castiel había desaparecido cuando el dolor sobre el hombro se hizo insoportable. Sentía mil agujas penetrando en su piel y poco a poco sangre comenzó a manar. "Sam, por favor, te necesito." Agotada por el dolor, Evelyn cayó sobre su compañero. "Sam, despierta por favor." Un grito ahogado fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de quedar inconsciente.


	20. Chapter 20

Evelyn abrazó a Sam intentando hacerle sentir al menos un poco mejor de lo que estaba. Tan sólo mirándolo sabía que su novio estaba nervioso, atacado incluso podía decir que quería gritar pero no lo hacía, Sam no lo hacía, no gritaba, no se desahogaba cuando más lo necesitaba y simplemente lo guardaba todo en su interior.

"Dean estará bien ya lo verás." Sam suspiró resignado, ya le había llamado un par de veces y Dean no había contestado, no podía hacer más para dar con él, porque por nada del mundo iba a dejar sola a Evelyn teniendo a gran parte de los ángeles y todos los demonios poniendo precio a su cabeza.

"Lo se, pero no soporto que haga siempre esto. Somos un equipo, pero a veces Dean quiere ser el héroe o quiere protegerme demasiado y hace lo que cree que es mejor, aunque eso signifique arriesgar su propia vida."

Evelyn tiró de Sam hasta acercarlo en la cama e hizo que se sentara a su lado para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tomó las grandes manos del cazador entre las suyas y trató de sonreír lo más tranquilamente que pudo para no ponerlo más nervioso todavía a él.

"¿No me digas que no harías tu lo mismo por él o por mi? te has arriesgado mucho desde que te conozco y puedo hacerme una idea de cómo eras antes, no muy distinto al Sam protector y cariñoso que conozco ahora." Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, seguida de una tierna caricia en la mejilla. "Aunque no te lo creas tu hermano y tu os parecéis mucho más de lo que os gusta aparentar."

Cuando Evelyn iba a seguir hablando para hacer que Sam no pensara más en todo lo que podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dean apareció frente a ellos.

"¿Se puede saber donde demonios has estado? Al menos podías haber llamado." Sam levantó la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero estaba realmente aterrado porque algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermano. "Dean, te he estado llamando, ¿Por qué no me has contestado?"

Dean se dejó caer en el sillón suspirando con fuerza. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Ya no se trataba de haber estado todo el día de cacería o trabajando. Era algo mental, más que físico. No dejaba de pensar en el ángel que le había visitado y en lo que le había dicho sobre encontrarle a él para dar con Evelyn. Se preguntó si la estaba poniendo en peligro estando con ella o si la chica estaba poniendo en peligro a su hermano con su relación.

Tal vez el ángel tan sólo quería ponerle nervioso para que diera un mal paso o enfrentarle a su hermano para que se pusiera de su parte, pero no, Dean jamás dudaría entre elegir a su hermano o a otras personas. Sam era la persona más importante de su vida y si estaba seguro de estar con Evelyn, entonces él también estaba seguro de que debía protegerla.

"Lo siento, pero en urgencias no ven muy bien que tengas el móvil encendido."

"¿Cómo que urgencias? ¿Dean que te ha pasado?" Entonces Sam vio el brazo vendado de su hermano y abrió la boca para decir algo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo, estaba completamente seguro que Dean no iba a decir nada, que por muy grave que fuera lo que le había ocurrido, haría todo lo posible para quitarle hierro el asunto y hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Decidió que sería más rápido hablar con Castiel, el ángel se lo diría.

"Dean ¿Estás bien? Esto es por mi culpa ¿verdad?" Evelyn fue hasta el mayor de los dos hermanos y le miró el brazo, lo tocó con cuidado, como si así pudiera llegar a averiguar lo que le había ocurrido. "Lo siento mucho de verdad, debería haberme marchado cuando supe que os iba a traer tantos problemas."

"Un momento." Dean puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. "Si alguien me ha hecho algo, es porque yo he querido cuidar de ti. Por mucho que un ángel me diga que tengo que protegerte, si no hubiera querido, te puedo asegurar que no lo hubiera hecho. Así que, hermanita, no te consiento que te pongas culpas encima que sólo les pertenecen a los de allí arriba."

El brazo le dolía, no estaba seguro que era lo que el ángel le había hecho, porque tampoco el médico había sido muy explicativo, pero le dolía como si se le hubiera infectado. ¿Y si el ángel había puesto algún tipo de veneno en su cuerpo para obligarle a entregarle a Evelyn?

Sam pareció leer su mente.

"Los ángeles te están utilizando porque eres la única forma de llegar a Evelyn." De repente, Sam dejó de hablar al ver que la expresión de Dean cambiaba rápidamente y la sonrisa que antes enmarcaba su rostro se iba convirtiendo en una terrible mueca de dolor. "¿Dean que te ocurre?"

El otro cazador comenzó a respirar con excesiva rapidez y se recostó en el sillón. Se miró el brazo, que en pocos segundos se le había agarrotado y apenas lo podía mover, un momento más tarde le costó respirar y al segundo siguiente la vista se le nubló.

"No me hagas esto Dean, no me vuelvas a dejar." Le dijo Sam muy cerca, pero por mucho que quería decirle algo, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, pues sabía que se estaba muriendo. Ahora lo demás no importaba.

- o -

"Ivy, cariño ¿Qué te ocurre? Ivy vamos abre los ojos." Sam tomó el cuerpo de su novia en brazos, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y comenzó a acunarla. Estaba muy fría, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero desde que él se había despertado, se la había encontrado yaciendo sobre él, inconsciente y con un pulso demasiado débil. "Ivy por favor, te quiero y no me puedes dejar así."

La chica protestó, no tanto porque le molestara la voz de Sam que era lo que mejor le sentaba en ese momento sentir cerca, si no por el terrible dolor que notaba en el hombro derecho y en la base del cuello, como si unas enormes agujas estuvieran entrando y saliendo continuamente de su cuerpo.

"¡Castiel!" Dijo Sam casi gritando, tratando llamar la atención del padre de Evelyn. "¿Castiel donde estás? Evelyn te necesita, no se lo que hacer, porque no se lo que le ocurre."

Sam esperó un momento, pero no ocurrió nada. besó la frente fría pero sudorosa de la chica y la abrazó con más fuerza. Algo en su interior le decía una y otra vez que llevarla al hospital no le iba a ayudar en nada, sino más bien al contrario. No sabía lo que era, tal vez su conciencia, tal vez la voz de Castiel en su mente, no lo sabía, pero en ese momento de total angustia no podía pensar.

"Dean ¿Dónde estás maldita sea?"

"Sam." Evelyn, con los ojos todavía cerrados, comenzó a moverse como un pequeño gatito que se despertaba lentamente. Sam hizo que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y esperó.

Cuando por fin vio que ella iba abriendo los ojos muy lenta y dolorosamente, sonrió y le dio un pequeño besó en los labios.

"¿Cómo estás?" Evely intentó incorporarse pero no le fue fácil debido al dolor que le hizo gemir. "Tranquila, no intentes moverte, has pasado un buen rato sin conocimiento y me has dado un buen susto. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"El hombro, mira mi hombro creo que Castiel dejó algo allí, una marca o algo así, no estoy segura, lo tengo todo en mi cabeza como si fuera un sueño o una pesadilla y luego soñé con Dean, algo le ha pasado. ¿Dónde está?"

"Espera, espera, ¿qué has dicho de tu hombro?" Evelyn volvió a intentar incorporarse, Sam había visto desde el primero momento que la conoció que aquella chica era persistente cuando quería hacer algo. "Déjame ver." Afortunadamente para él, Sam era mucho más grande que Evelyn y podía manejarla sin tener que esforzarse.

Por eso, con mucho cuidado la tumbó otra vez en la cama, de espaldas. La escuchó suspirar, aliviada al notar las manos de Sam sobre su cuerpo tenso y dolorido. El cazador no dijo nada al ver la marca que tenía en el hombro, una que hacía pocas horas no estaba y que parecía haber sido marcada a fuego sobre su piel blanca.

No podía hacerse una idea de lo que debía haber dolido eso, le besó el cuello y se tumbó a su lado, porque al fin y al cabo había sido mucha información la que le había dicho Evelyn y ahora tenía que asimilarla toda.

"¿Qué es esta marca? ¿Por qué has dicho que Castiel tiene algo que ver con ella?" Pasó la mano sobre la cintura de ella y atrajo su cuerpo hasta tenerla todo lo cerca que pudo.

"Dijo que esta era la marca de los ángeles o algo así, que yo debía recuperar los poderes que me corresponden de nacimiento por ser hija de ángeles. No lo se, la verdad es que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío y me duele todo. ¡Dean!" A pesar del dolor, Evelyn se dio la vuelta y se incorporó con rapidez buscando al mayor de los hermanos por la habitación, pero tal y como había temido, no lo encontró. "¿Dónde está Dean?"

"Evelyn no lo se, ahora que lo dices ni siquiera me había parado a pensar que hace horas que no se nada de él, pero cuando te he visto ahí tirada, creí que se me moría y no podía pensar en otra cosa."

"A Dean le han atacado, creo que ha sido un ángel y le ha envenenado. Lo vi en mi sueño." Se leventó, demasiado rápido para lo que podía hacer, por lo que Sam, moviéndose justo detrás de ella, frenó su caída y la recogió, dejando que se apoyara sobre él.

"Tienes que descansar, tienes mala cara y estás muy pálida. Además persiguiéndote medio cielo y medio infierno no quiero que estés por ahí, para que te encuentre el primero que nos vea."

Evelyn cerró los ojos, demasiado cansada como para empezar a discutir, pero los abrió rápidamente de nuevo al escuchar la siguiente voz que había aparecido en la habitación.

"Evelyn tiene razón."

Castiel acababa de llegar, de repente como siempre, sin avisar, como si aparecer en mitad de una habitación, fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miró a Sam y luego cambió la expresión al ver a su hija. No soportaba verla sufrir, pero ahora que había sido expuesta al mundo de los ángeles y los demonios, sabía que la vida no volvería a ser fácil para ella.

"¿Cómo dices?" Sam dejó a Evelyn sentada en la cama, la miró un momento y cuando por fin ella asintió y sonrió, se volvió a dirigir a Castiel. "¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermano? Dean está bien ¿verdad?"

Castiel dudó un momento antes de contestar y luego alargo la mano hasta tocar la frente del cazador. "Te lo mostraré."

Primero, Sam sintió el dolor en el brazo, luego el frío por estar tirado en la calle en mitad de la noche y finalmente el miedo por lo que podía ocurrirle. Eran los sentimientos de Dean, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

"Puedo llevarte hasta él, pero quiero que Evelyn vaya contigo. Puede ayudarle, más que yo, en cuanto recuerde sus poderes, porque yo no puedo hacer nada, me han despojado de la mayoría de mis poderes y la curación es uno de ellos."

"Evely no viene conmigo, no la voy exponer a ese peligro y mucho menos en su estado." La mano de Evelyn sobre su hombro, sobresaltó a Sam. "Ivy." Dijo sorprendido al ver que había recuperado su color natural y que le sonreía con total naturalidad.

La chica asintió a Castiel, como si mentalmente su padre le hubiera dicho algo. "Estoy bien, no se como, pero estoy bien. Se que te preocupas por mi." Dijo acordándose del sueño que acababa de tener. "En eso te pareces mucho a tu hermano, pero ahora mismo es Dean el que nos necesita. Vamos."

Evelyn extendió su mano hasta la de Sam, que pese a dudar un momento la tomó. "Por lo que he sentido, no creo que lleguemos a tiempo para…"

"Yo puedo llevarte. No me preguntes como, pero puedo hacerlo." Sam la abrazó, con una mezcla de miedo y amor, ella lo recogió entre sus brazos, aunque no era capaz de abrazarlo por completo. "Gracias papá."

Castiel no llegó a contestar, porque para entonces los dos chicos ya habían desaparecido de la habitación. Evelyn estaba aprendiendo rápido, pues al fin y al cabo era la única forma de poder defenderse así misma y a los hermanos de los peligros que les esperaban por delante.


	21. Chapter 21

Tan sólo se trató de un salto, Sam ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando habían cambiado escenario, pero de repente, empezó a escuchar la voz médicos y alguno enfermo quejándose. Al mirar a su alrededor, Sam se dio cuenta que acababan de llegar a un hospital.

Bajó la mirada hasta Evelyn y la vio abrazada a él con fuerza, los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta. Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado y sobrertodo muy cariñosamente hasta conseguir que ella lo mirara.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella asintió, pero fue tan pequeña su convicción que el cazador no tuvo que preguntarle otra vez para saber que no estaba diciendo la verdad. "Vamos siéntate aquí, todavía estás muy débil y necesitas descansar." Con cuidado la empujó hacia una de las sillas del pasillo.

Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo y se paró en seco. "Primero tenemos que encontrar a Dean, se lo que vi en el sueño y si mi padre tiene razón voy a ser la única que pueda salvarlo." Sam tardó un momento en contestar. "Por favor, se trata de tu hermano y se que va a sufrir por salvarme a mi. No puedo permitir que le ocurra nada malo a tu hermano."

"Muy bien, pero en cuanto estemos seguros que Dean está bien, tu te vas a meter en la cama y vas a dormir. Al fin y al cabo Castiel me dejó encargado que te protegiera y no creas que le voy a llevar la contraria a mi suegro, mucho menos siendo un ángel."

"Gracias." Con un pequeño esfuerzo Evelyn se aupó y le besó en los labios. Estaban fríos, casi helados y eso no le gustó nada a Sam; pero aún así no dijo nada.

Conocía perfectamente a su novia a esas alturas y sabía que era suficientemente testaruda como para no hacerle caso hasta que hubiera encontrado a Dean. Si podía salvarlo o no, era otra cosa de la que Sam no estaba completamente seguro todavía.

"Vale, vale, ya he apagado el móvil, pero que sepan que en esto parece una cárcel, con la diferencia de que allí puedo hacer una llamaba." Tanto Sam como Evelyn se volvieron hacia aquella voz que no podía ser más que del mayor de los Winchester.

"Señor, tiene que relajarse, tiene un buen corte en el brazo y por menos que esto he convencido a algún médico para que internar durante una noche a más de un paciente." Dean sonrió a la enfermera, Tracy, leyó en su placa. Las Tracys que eran enfermeras, siempre le habían parecido muy atractivas y esta no era ninguna excepción.

"Ya me imagino que no le será difícil convencer a los hombres de lo que quiera enfermera. A mi puede convencerme de lo que quiera." Mostró su sonrisa más sexy, que a la joven enfermera no dejó indiferente pero consiguió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y le cosió el brazo, sin que el muchacho se alterara lo más mínimo.

"Ya está, ya puede marcharse, pero ante el más mínimo indicio de infección, fiebre o cualquier otra cosa, lo quiero de vuelta aquí."

"Puedo volver cuando tu quieras enfermera Tracy, además…" Dean se levantó y se acercó a ella, pero la voz que escuchó al fondo hizo que la chica pudiera escaparse de él. "¿Sam, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué has traído a Evelyn hasta aquí? Se supone que tenía que esconderse de demonio y ángeles."

Sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, Dean vio que Evelyn se acercaba a él y sin más, le abrazaba.

"Menos mal que estás bien y he llegado a tiempo."

Dean miró a su hermano confundido, sentía que se había perdido la mitad de una historia que ni siquiera sabía que había empezado, pero Evelyn parecía muy afectada por haberle encontrado. Por su parte Sam se mantuvo un poco alejado, no tenía muy claro que lo que había visto Evelyn no hubiera sido más que un sueño, porque su novia quería devolverles todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella.

"¿Podríais uno de los dos decirme lo que está ocurriendo?" Dean no entendía nada, ni la cara de preocupación de su hermano, ni lo convencida que parecía estar Evelyn de que podía ayudarle. Pero si algo tenía claro Dean, era que ninguno de los sabía del encuentro que había tenido con el ángel y que le había llevado al hospital. "Por cierto ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?"

"Es largo de explicar." Sam miró a su alrededor. No le gustaba estar fuera de la habitación que se había convertido en su refugio y donde Evelyn estaba segura de que la encontraran.

Todo el mundo en el hospital parecía sospechoso, las enfermeras miraban con ternura e Evelyn, como si creyeran que era su hermana pequeña, como estaba pensando Sam porque temieran que alguien le pudiera hacer daño, tal vez sabían que el hospital estaba infestado de demonios o peor aún, ángeles supuestamente aliados que quisieran hacerle daño o simplemente matarla.

"¿Sam te ocurre algo? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?" Dean no comprendía porque Evelyn no se había separado de él y sabía que Sam tenía las respuestas.

"Te lo diré de vuelta a la habitación, ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí." Dijo el menor de los hermanos, mientras continuaba observando a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

"Sam, no se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, pero siento que puedo… que tengo que curar la herida de su brazo. Se que va a empeorar y se que si no le ayudo," Sam colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Evelyn y sonrió.

"Creo que te estas convirtiendo en toda una Winchester, te preocupas por nosotros y crees que vamos a morir. Bienvenida a la familia, pero la prioridad ahora ese volver a la habitación y si tenemos que hacerlo a pie…"

"¿Cómo que a pie? Podemos volver igual que hemos llegado." Sam miró con preocupación el rostro de su novia, sabía que eso no era más acertado, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y la emoción por haber encontrado a Dean, no le había ayudado nada. "Sam por favor, puedo hacerlo."

"Sam." Una extraña voz sonó al espalda del menor de los hermanos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un hombre, tan alto como él, pero con la ropa cubierta de sangre, tres enfermeras fueron hacia él diciendo algo sobre un accidente, pero Sam no las escuchó. "Así no es como debes cuidar a tu novia Sammy, si la usas mucho como medio de transporte tal vez la mates."

"Señor por favor, debe volver a su cama." Dos de las enfermeras arrastraron al hombre, mientras este sonreía con absoluta maldad a un sobresaltado Sam. La tercera de las enfermeras llevaba en la mano una jeringuilla.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Sam, no pretendas conocernos a todos, ya sabes que todos los demonios y buena parte de los ángeles van a por tu novia. Yo tan sólo soy emisario, pero veo que si sigues así, serás tu mismo el que la mates."

"¿Quién demonios eres?" Pero el demonio en el interior del hombre no pudo contestar, pues la enfermera lo dejó inconsciente.

"Perdónele, acababa de tener un terrible accidente y es normal que en sus circunstancias… no se preocupe no le volverá a molestar." Las tres enfermeras llevaron de vuelta al hombre a la cama.

"Vale, así que vas a matar a Evelyn y no creo que sea por el agotamiento en el que yo estoy pensando. Y ahora resulta que tiene que curarme de esta herida que ni siquiera deberíais saber. Así que me gustaría. ¡Mierda, como duele esta herida!" Apretó la mano contra el brazo herido. Jamás había sentido algo tal doloroso, como si le estuvieran clavando cientos de agujas bajo la piel.

"Sam está pasando. Tengo que curarle, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo hago." Evelyn estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

"Vale, volveremos a tu manera." Evelyn le besó en los labios, sonriente.

"Gracias por confiar en mi. Dean, dame la mano es hora de volver a la habitación y que empiece a hacer aquello para lo que nací." Dean la miró sin comprender nada. tanto Sam como ella parecían haberse vuelto locos desde que los había dejado por la mañana. "Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder."

- o -

"Así que ahora no necesitas coche para moverte por ahí. No está para ahorrar gasolina, aunque no creo que pueda dejar a mi chica por simple abrir y cerrar de ojos." Dean lo estaba haciendo bien para ocultar el miedo que tenía a causa del dolor en el brazo. Las bromas fáciles eran su mejor salida, su forma de evitar ser sincero cuando estaba aterrado.

Al mirar a Sam, supo que su hermano lo había pillado, pero ninguno de los dijo nada. al fin y al cabo Sam también estaba asustado. Si Evelyn tenía razón y no conseguía curar a Dean, este moriría por el veneno dejado por un ángel y si por el contrario conseguía hacerlo, tal vez al final descubría todos sus poderes y se marchaba con Castiel para continuar aquella guerra.

Sam sentía que tenía todas las de perder por un motivo o por otro.

"Déjame ver tu brazo." Evelyn suspiró. "Dean, perdona si te lastimo o si te duele lo que pueda hacerte, tal vez…"

"Tranquila, no creo que vayas a hacerme nada peor de lo que me hicieron durante cuarenta años en el infierno." Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Sam quiso recriminarle a Dean por decir aquello, pero conocía demasiado bien a Dean, desde luego no pretendía hacer sentir mal a nadie. "Vamos lo vas a hacer bien, lo se porque… porque lo se y porque no me vas a dejar morir."

"¡Dean no me digas eso!" Evelyn respiró con fuerza. Nunca le había gustado que le pusieran bajo presión para hacer las cosas, odiaba los exámenes en el instituto y fueron su peor momento en la universidad. Pero ahora que se trataba de salvar la vida de alguien que era prácticamente como su hermano, era mucho peor.

"Evelyn, confío en ti tanto como confío en mi hermano. Sam me ha sacado de más apuros de los que me puedo acordar y sigo aquí, así que se que tu lo vas a hacer bien y si las cosas salen mal…"

"Dean." La voz de Castiel nada más aparecer en la habitación, evitó que el cazador pusiera todavía más de los nervios a Evelyn. "Me alegra saber que te han encontrado a tiempo y que mi hija está aprendiendo a usar sus poderes." Fue hasta Evelyn y se arrodilló junto a ella. "Suponía que tendrías dudas sobre como hacerlo."

"No tengo dudas, no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Se trata de algún conjuro, sólo pienso en eso o tengo que hacer una pócima?" Castiel sonrió, era la primera vez que ninguno de ellos los veía tan paternal.

"Coloca la mano sobre la herida y cierra los ojos. Concéntrate en lo que quieres hacer y confía en que puedes hacerlo." La chica así lo hizo y su mente desapareció de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor para concentrarse en su propia respiración y en lo quería conseguir. "Sam ven aquí."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es la primera vez que hace algo así y por su aspecto veo que ya está agotada. Lo más seguro que es termine exhausta y puede que… será mejor que estés junto a ella."

"Siento mucho no estar cuidándola bien."

"Evelyn te necesita cerca, eso es todo." Sam hizo como Castiel le había dicho y se colocó justo detrás de Evelyn.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando lo que hacía ella. Se había quedado como una estatua, con la mano extendida sobre el brazo de Dean y este mirando, esperando que algo ocurriera.

"Hey, eso es nuevo, hace cosquillas." Dean miró el brazo, pero tan sólo sitió que algo ocurría. "Al menos ya no me duele, no tengo ganas de arrancarme el brazo. ¡Augh!" Fue como si un fuego invisible marcara si piel.

"Está hecho" Evelyn se volvió hacia Sam, sonrió y sin poder decir nada más, cayó desmayada y totalmente rendida en sus brazos.


	22. Chapter 22

Los ruidos en la cocina despertaron a Sam. Palpó la cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados buscando a Evelyn, pero ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Sobresaltado se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, pero Evelyn seguía sin aparecer.

Era un mañana fría, el invierno empezaba a llegar el invierno, por lo que Sam cogió la manta de la cama y se la echón encima antes de levantarse. En la cocina el ruido de platos, tazas y cacharros era continuó por lo que Evelyn no escuchó a Sam cuando entró.

El cazador se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo al ver a su novia haciendo el desayudo. Parecía que los días que habían pasado no existían en ese momento para ella, pues durante un segundo la vio sonreír.

"Estás preciosa cuando sonríes."

Evelyn se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero al ver a Sam en la puerta volvió a sonreír y se sonrojó ligeramente. "Lo siento no quería despertarte. Seguro que con todo el ruido que estoy armando aquí en la cocina os he despertado a los dos."

"Para despertar a Dean hace falta mucho más que un poco de ruido de sartenes. ¿Qué haces levantada? Con lo agotada que estabas anoche pensaba que no despertarías en todo el día."

Se acercó a ella y la envolvió con la manta. Su cuerpo estaba frío, pero le gustaba su contacto suave. Le besó el cuello y ella suspiró sintiéndose muy a gusto entre los brazos.

"Lo se pero no podía dormir. No hacía más que pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente y en tratar de averiguar quien soy en realidad. Porque por mucho que diga Castiel que soy hija de ángeles y por muchos poderes que tenga, no me noto diferente a ti."

"Castiel tiene mucho que contarnos. Pero no te preocupes, por muchas alas que te salgan vas a seguir siendo mi chica favorita." Evelyn se dejó abrazar todavía más por Sam, sobretodo para entrar en calor, pero también para sentirse protegida por la gente que le quería. "No en serio. No eres muy distinta a mi hermano o a mi. Al fin y al cabo te has criado entre humanos, conoces perfectamente lo que significa vivir entre nosotros. Para mi, tu siempre serás humana."

Sam miró lo que tenía delante y no se podía imaginar como era posible que Evelyn hubiera preparado eso en tan poco tiempo. Los cafés, las tostadas, los zumos, los huevos fritos…

"Dios míos, ¿nos has preparado todo esto a Dean y a mi?"

"Creo que es algo que todavía no sabes de mi; cuando me pongo nerviosa o me entra un poco de ansiedad, me pongo a cocinar. Me gusta cocinar en realidad y esta noche, mientras soñaba he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, demasiado incluso." Se echó a reír por ver todo lo que había preparado.

"Supongo que es mucho mejor que echarse a llorar. ¿Y en que has pensado?" Sam cogió una de las tostadas y se la fue comiendo.

"Tal vez debería preguntarle a Castiel por mi padre biológica. Si también es un ángel entonces imagino que estará por algún lado y quiero conocerla. Además tengo tantas preguntas para mi padre. Pero no se, algo me dice que no quiero contestarla, no quiere que sepa todo lo que él sabe, algo le da miedo."

"Hablaremos con él y conseguiremos toda la información que necesites. ¿Qué hay de tus… habilidades? ¿Has notado algún cambio en ti o algo?"

"No, no hay nada, es como si fuera una personal normal, hasta que, ¡boom! Algo me ocurre que hace sacar eso que llevo dentro. Me siento como una bomba que no sabe cuando va a explotar y me da miedo, pensar que pueda haceros daño algún día. Quien sabe si además de habilidades curativas, también poseo algo más agresivo y me dio cuenta atacándoos a vosotros."

"Buenos días." La aparición de Dean en la cocina, no les dejó terminar la conversación. Los dos se miraron, sabiendo perfectamente que todavía tenían mucho de que hablar. "Vaya, ¿Desde cuando tenemos un cocinero que nos viene a las siete de la mañana para hacernos el desayuno?"

"He sido yo, no podía dormir."

"Pues después de lo de ayer, te convenía descansar durante todo el día." Tanto Evelyn como Sam miraron al mayor de los hermanos. "¿Qué pasa? Lo noté, cuando me estabas curando noté como te ibas apagando poco a poco. Fue extraño, por un momento pensé que estábamos comunicados o algo así."

"¿Comunicados?" Repitió Evelyn para asegurarse que había oído bien. Sam por su parte se quedó completamente perplejo. "Dean explícate como estamos comunicados."

"Ya no, no se lo que sientes, pero cuando estabas curando, creo que abriste un canal o algo así entre nuestras almas, nuestros corazones y sentí el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo para curarme. Pero ya no siento nada. ¿Tu no lo notaste?"

"Vale, cuando creía que ya había formulado todas las preguntas posibles sobre lo que soy capaz de hacer, siempre aparece alguna nueva." Evelyn suspiró, al mismo tiempo que Sam le besaba la frente.

"¿Cómo está tu brazo?" Preguntó Sam a su hermano.

"Bien, perfectamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada."

"Lo que no nos has dicho es todo lo que ocurrió para acabar en el hospital. ¿Fue un demonio?" Dean no contestó y bajó la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que había estado la herida del brazo. "¿Un ángel?"

"No creo que fuera un amigo de Cass. Me dijo que ya que no podía encontrar a Evelyn ni a ti cuando estás con ella. Que me usarían para haceros daño y obligaros a salir a la luz. Por lo que vi en el hospital, parece que no les ha ido tan mal."

"¿Te atacó un ángel?"

"Esto es muy serio chicos. Ya no se trata de la lucha entre ángeles y demonios, sino algo mucho mayor, algo que hace que dentro de los bandos haya luchas y enfrentamientos. Hay ángeles ahora mismo buscándote y no van a ser mucho más considerados que un demonio."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Sam? No podemos estar huyendo para siempre y en cuanto den conmigo, me matarán y a ti también. No soporto pensar que te estás poniendo en peligro sólo por protegerme a mi, cuando hace menos de un año, no sabías de mi existencia."

"No te olvides de mi, no he dicho que no vaya a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte. Ahora eres mi hermana y por si Sam no te ha comentado nada todavía, tengo la manía de sacrificarme por mis hermanos."

Sam abrazó con mayor intensidad a Evelyn, al pensar en todo lo que Dean era capaz de hacer por él. No deseaba volver a sentir algo así, no quería volver a vivir esa desesperación por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano, ese deseo de volver atrás en el tiempo para deshacer el mal y esa necesidad de morir al mismo tiempo que él. No podía volver a pasar por eso.

Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto tenso y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar alrededor de las de Evelyn. Dean lo miró. No le hacía falta que Sam le dijera nada para saber lo que le ocurría. Conocía esa mirada aterrorizada, pues Dean había estado a punto de morir más veces de las que le gustaría reconocer. Había visto esos ojos demasiadas veces.

"No he dicho que tengamos que hacerlo. La verdad es que no me apetece volver por el infierno en una temporada. Sólo digo que no voy a dejaros tirado y que si algún ángel quiere hacerte daño lo mandaré de vuelta al cielo con una patada en el culo."

Evelyn se echó a reír, le encantaba la sinceridad del mayor de los hermanos, pero sobretodo adoraba la forma en la que la trataba y cuidaba de ella. Era su niña, su hermanita y eso que ella no había tenido hermanos. Para una hija única acostumbrada a vivir por si misma, encontrar a gente que le protegían como parte de su familia, como su hermano mayor, le hacía sentir tan bien y le daba ganas de reír.

Sam la vio reír tan feliz, reír tan abiertamente que deseó darle las gracias a Dean por estar ahí, por hacer que Evelyn se sintiera mejor, como tantas veces lo había hecho por él cuando su padre le había fallado, cuando le había faltado en algún cumpleaños o cuando más de alguna navidad no había estado con ellos.

"¿Sabes una cosa Dean? Creo que te quiero." Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, a Sam incluso le cambió la cara y por un momento deseó matar a Dean allí mismo. "Me refiero a que eres mi hermano favorito. Nunca he tenido un hermano y menos nadie me había dicho que lucharía con ángeles y demonios por mi."

Dean se levantó y sin decir nada abrazó a Evelyn, con tanta fuerza que ella protestó por no poder respirar, pues la estaba aplastando con sus brazos. Iba a decírselo cuando de repente un rayo electrizante cruzó a través de los cuerpos de ambos. Rápidamente se separaron.

"¿Lo has notado?" Preguntó Evelyn.

"He notado que de repente me sentía misteriosamente atraído por mi hermano y eso no me ha gustado nada."

"Y yo he pensado en la película porno, que desde luego no vi anoche."

"Evelyn." La voz recia de Castiel los sacó a todos de ese momento tan incómodo que ninguno de los dos implicados podía explicar. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Aparte de con ganas de comer una hamburguesa enorme y grasienta, bien."

"Eso está bien, veo que te estás adaptando bien a tus habilidades."

"Acerca de ese tema, Castiel, padre, necesito saber un par de cosas. ¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y que tipo de habilidades tengo? No quiero descubrir mientras estoy cerca de ellos, que puedo explotar o algo así. No me has dicho nada sobre mi pasado y creo que me estás escondiendo mucho más de lo que me has contado. ¿Qué es padre, qué falta sobre mi pasado?"

La expresión de Castiel no cambió, mientras que Sam se sorprendió de ver a la misma Evelyn que apenas se atrevía a hablar con él unas horas antes, ahora se comportaba con total naturalidad. Entonces se dio cuenta que por su parte, Dean todavía no había abierto la boca desde que el ángel había entrado en la habitación.

"¿Dean te encuentras bien?"

"Me gustaría saber porque me siento tan aterrado, noto el corazón como si se hubiera hecho pequeño de repente. Creo que va a pasar algo horrible en cualquier momento, que un demonio o un ángel entrará por esa puerta y nos matará a ti y a mi Sammy." Suspiró con fuerza y se agitó durante un momento, sintiendo algo saliendo de su cuerpo hasta el suelo. "Wow, ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?"

"Parte de tus habilidades Evelyn."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cada ángel tiene unas capacidades distintas además de las que ya habrás visto. Esas son las que no te puedo contar, porque no se cuales van a ser, dependen de tu personalidad y por lo que veo tienes facilidad para comunicarte con las emociones de otra gente. Sin embargo, son de ida y vuelta."

"Entonces lo que estabas sintiendo…" Sam miró a Evelyn. "¿Por qué no me has dicho todo eso, que estabas tan asustada por nosotros?"

"Tu no has visto como sois desde fuera. Yo os veo como dos héroes, arriesgáis vuestra vida por todo el mundo sin miedo a morir y ahora tenéis que protegerme a mi. No quiero que me veas como una carga y cuando todo esto acabe, quieras dejarme."

Como toda respuesta, Sam la besó en los labios y la abrazó, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo desapareciera entre sus brazos. "Nunca voy a dejarte, desde que perdí a Jessica no he sentido nada ni remotamente parecido por nadie más que por ti. Eres la mujer de mi vida, ya seas humana, ángel o la persona a la que tengamos que proteger."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"No puedo hablar de forma más sincera."

"Padre, cuéntame más sobre mi por favor."

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Sam tuvo que apartar a Evelyn para que la puerta no le golpeara. "Que conmovedor, es una pena que tenga que arruinar un momento tan bonito."

"Vamos por favor." Dijo Dean, más cabreado que asustado o sorprendido. "¿Alguna vez nos vas a dejar en paz Meg?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Hola Dean ya veo que me echabas de menos." Meg entró en la habitación mientras todos los miraban con recelo. Sam empujó a Evelyn para que se pusiera detrás de él pero la chica no se movió. "¿Qué tal chicos? Ya veo que por fin estáis ampliando la familia."

"Meg vete de aquí, déjanos en paz de una vez por todas."

"Oh, Sam siempre queriendo ser héroe, es una pena que no te saliera tan bien cuando tenías que salvar a tu padre." Sam dio un paso de adelante hacia ella, si pudiera la mataría allí mismo.

Sin embargo, Evelyn lo sujetó con fuerza, incluso tuvo que clavar los dedos en su brazo para detenerlo. El muchacho sentía que la rabia crecía en su interior, si Evelyn no estuviera allí, no estaba seguro de haber podido contenerse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó por fin Castiel poniéndose también delante de su hija.

Desde que Evelyn había nacido, siempre había estado pendiente de ella, sin formar parte de su vida, sin entrometerse ni que nadie supiera que era hija de ángeles. La había visto crecer, ir a la universidad y ser feliz; cometer errores y aprender de lo mejor de la vida. Nunca hubiera permitido que le ocurriera nada malo, si alguien hubiera intentado hacerle daño, entonces tal vez hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto.

Pero ella siempre se había rodeado de buena gente, incluso cuando conocido a Sam, Castiel sabía que el muchacho sería una buena influencia para su hija y cuando trajo de Dean de vuelta a la vida, estaba seguro que cuidaría de ella como si de su hermana pequeña se tratara.

Ningún demonio se había acercado a ella, pues ninguno sabía quien era, hasta que había comenzado a usar sus poderes. Los otros ángeles le habían prohibido tomar partido y meterse en la vida de los humanos, pero si se trataba de su hija, las cosas cambiaban completamente y ninguna norma por parte de los demás ángeles podría impedirle ver y cuidar de su única hija.

"Castiel, se supone que no deberías estar aquí, si se enteraran tus compañeros te caería un buen castigo." Meg siempre sabía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer el mayor daño posible y al ver la expresión en el rostro de Evelyn, supo que había dado en el clavo.

"No te atrevas a amenazarnos, se de lo que sois capaces los demonios y si tengo que matarte, lo haré sin dudar. No se te ocurra volver a decir nada o te acordarás." No sabía de donde había sacado aquella energía para tratar así a un demonio.

Hasta ese mismo momento, Evelyn nunca había sabido mentir, no formaba parte de su naturaleza usar tretas y no decir la verdad. Era una chica buena, nunca se había metido en problemas y sus padres adoptivos, no podían estar más orgullosos de su hija. Entonces miró a Dean y sonrió, de la misma forma que él tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Los dos lo comprendieron a la perfección. Dean no se sentía tan asustado desde que tenía doce años, no había sentido latir su corazón con tanta fuerza desde la primera vez que su padre los había dejado solos y una criatura sobrenatural los había atacado en la habitación. Le temblaban las manos e intentar decir algo que sonara proveniente de una persona fuerte no le fue posible.

Entonces escuchó hablar a Evelyn, la escuchó con tanta fuerza y de una forma tan parecida a como habría hablado él, que Dean lo comprendió en seguida. Con la llegada de Meg se había olvidado que Evelyn y él compartían sentimientos y de la misma forma compartían la fuerza para decir las cosas o sentirse muertos de miedo.

"Vaya, parece que la niña de la casa tiene agallas." Dijo Meg rompiendo el silencio que se había creado durante unos segundos. "Vamos a ver si las sigues teniendo después de ser molida a palos por un demonio. Si es que sobrevives, claro está."

Antes de que ninguno de los hombres pudiera reaccionar, Meg levantó la mano con furia y lanzó a Evelyn contra la pared. La chica protestó cuando se golpeó la cabeza y cayó al suelo hecha un ovillo.

Era su primer enfrentamiento con un demonio y no tenía nada claro lo que debía hacer, pero una voz interior le dijo que se pusiera en pie. Le costó hacerlo unos segundos, los suficientes para que la cabeza dejara de zumbar y pudiera concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Evelyn no lo hagas." La chica miró a Sam y sonrió. En algo Meg tenía razón, pues le encantaba que Sam tratara siempre de protegerla, incluso en momentos como este, en los que él estaba en mayor desventaja que ella. "Por favor, no lo hagas, no sabes de lo que es capaz Meg."

Mantuvo la sonrisa mientras recuperaba la compostura. "Eso Ivy, si me atacas te haré daño. No eres más que una niña inexperta que trata de jugar con los mayores. Además en cuanto uses tus poderes más de la cuenta los ángeles vendrán y descubrirán que Castiel sabía todo esto desde hacía tiempo. ¿Pondrías en peligro a tu propio padre?"

"Padre, vete aquí, nos las apañaremos bien." De nuevo Meg lanzó una bola de energía invisible hasta Evelyn, pero ahora tan sólo consiguió que diera un paso atrás. Ahora lo había visto venir.

"¡Evelyn por el amor de dios!" Sam dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero las manos de Dean lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera llegar a la muchacha y tiraron de él. "¿Dean que demonios estás haciendo?" intentó zafarse, pero no pudo. "¡Dean!"

"No lo se, de verdad que no lo se, pero estoy bastante seguro, no me preguntes como, que Evelyn sabe lo que está haciendo." Sam lo hubiera matado con la mirada en ese momento.

"Acaba de descubrir que tiene poderes, hasta hace una semana no sabía ni que había demonios detrás de ella y se acaba de enterar que Castiel es su padre. ¿De verdad crees que sabe lo que está haciendo?"

"Sam por favor, hazme caso." Se volvió hacia Evelyn para escucharla. "Padre, papá, vete, se que esto va a salir bien y tu Sam…"

"Eso Sam, tu mejor cállate." Mientras se reía, Meg lanzó a Sam contra una mesa y rió todavía más alto al escuchar el quejido de dolor del muchacho y la forma en la que caía al suelo como un muñeco roto.

"Sammy." Dean se levantó por fin, aunque notaba que las piernas no tenían mucha intención de hacerle caso caminó hacia su hermano, totalmente aterrado. "Sam." Pero el menor de los Winchester no le contestó.

Se dio la vuelta buscando a Castiel, quería pedirle que lo sacara de allí, antes de que Meg le hiciera más daño, pero el ángel, tal y como le había pedido su hija, ya se había marchado. Entonces miró a Meg, odiaba a ese demonio más que a cualquier otro, más incluso que a Azazel. Por mucho que cambiara de aspecto, por mucho que supiera que estaba dentro de una pobre muchacha inocente, Dean tenía unas ganas tremendas ganas de matarla allí mismo.

"Vas a pagar por eso."

No quería demostrarlo, pero Evelyn apenas podía respirar, no sólo contaba con el miedo que ella misma tenía porque algo malo le ocurriera a Sam, por perderlo, sino que además tenía que contar con el terror de Dean por perder a su hermano.

Porque si el mayor de los dos hermanos tenía miedo, pánico a algo, eso era sin ninguna duda, perder a su hermano, no poder cuidar de él, verlo morir en sus brazos y no ser capaz de salvarlo.

Por eso, Evelyn apretó las manos con fuerza, haciéndose daño al clavarse las uñas y se concentró en los poderes recién descubiertos. Ya sabía que podía escuchar los sentimientos de otra persona o hacerle notar los suyos propios.

Hasta ese momento, el poder no le había parecido realmente útil para enfrentarse a un demonio como lo podría haber sido, algún tipo de ataque más directo. Pero entonces lo comprendió. Mientras miraba a Sam, mientras sentía que la garganta se le desgarraba por las lágrimas que no quería derramar y el corazón parecía a punto de dejar de latirle porque Sam no se levantaba, escuchó sollozar a Meg.

Sin embargo no la miró y continuó fija en la imagen de Sam. Ver a Dean acercarse a él, tomar el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos y protegerlo con su propio cuerpo de un nuevo posible ataque de Meg, le rompía el corazón; porque le había prometido que sabía lo que hacía, porque por una vez, quería protegerlo a él y ser su heroína y sin embargo, le había fallado.

"Vamos Sammy, tienes que despertar. No puedes dejarme ahora, además eres un tipo más duro de lo que pareces." Evelyn se imaginaba diciendo algo muy similar si estuviera en el lugar de Dean. "Sólo ha sido un golpe, te dolerá unos días, pero estarás bien, hemos pasado por cosas peores que esta."

¿Por qué no había podido ayudarle? ¿Por qué había querido ser quien no era realmente? Sam podía tener algún daño interno en la espalda a causa del golpe y sería por culpa suya. Era una idiota que quería impresionar a su novio y ahora tenía que verlo, allí inconsciente sin saber si se iba a despertar.

"Deja de hacer eso maldita sea."

Dean y Evelyn se dieron la vuelta hacia Meg al mismo tiempo. Hasta ese momento no se habían fijado, pero estaba llorando. Dean no recordaba haber visto nunca un demonio llorando y se preguntó si no sería que la humana que estaba atrapada dentro había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

"No se lo que me estás haciendo, pero déjame."

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, tan sólo te estoy mostrando lo que hay dentro de un corazón humano. La pena y desesperación por los seres queridos a los que podemos perder, la alegría que nos produce ver que están bien y la pena eterna que nos persigue saber que los hemos perdido por nuestra culpa."

"Entonces déjalo, no quiero saberlo, no soy humana, nunca lo he sido y por eso no me gustáis los humanos, seres tan sensibles que podéis dejaros matar por otros porque el simple hecho de sentir que estáis enamorados. Sois débiles."

Evelyn dio un paso hacia ella.

"No te confundas, porque el amor es fuerza más poderosa que te podrías imaginar y en ocasiones nos vuelve invencibles y nos quita todos los miedos que pudiéramos tener, nos hace creer que podemos hacer cualquier cosa."

Mientras hablaba, Evelyn continuó andando hacia ella. Notaba en su interior la furia creciente de Dean, la que le decía que cogiera el cuchillo que había sobre la mesa y que además pertenecía a Sam y que la matara sin más. La misma que le instaba a no tener contemplaciones, que Meg debía pagar por el daño que les había causado durante los últimos casi cinco años.

"Dean no puedo hacerlo."

"Lo se." Evelyn no se volvió al escuchar hablar al cazador.

No le hacía falta mirarle a la cara para saber que en cierto modo, Dean estaba decepcionado con ella, pero por otro la comprendía y la adoraba por la compasión que tenía, por no ser capaz de matar a nadie, por mucho que se tratara de un demonio y que hubiera estado a punto de matar al hombre al que tanto quería.

Meg se había quedado paralizada, aquel dolor interno que nunca había conocido la tenía aterrada y sin ser capaz de moverse, ni siquiera cuando Evelyn llegó hasta ella y tampoco cuando la chica puso la mano sobre su pecho.

Meg sintió un enorme calor que atravesaba el cuerpo que tenía poseído y esa misma fuerza le obligó a mirar a los ojos a Evelyn. La chica sonrió y acarició el rostro de Meg. "Pobrecita, nunca has escuchado ser querida por nadie, nunca has sentido el calor de otra persona junto a ti y no sabes lo que lo que significa la palabra amor."

"¡No déjame, DEJAME!" Con un fuerte espasmo Meg desaparició, lanzando a Evelyn al suelo de un golpe.

La chica protestó. "Evelyn estás bien."

"Creo que si." Se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo y fue hasta Sam que por fin se estaba despertando. Como si fuera un gatito recién nacido llamando a su madre, Evelyn comenzó a besarle por toda la cara, mientras el chico, poco a poco se recuperaba. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sólo de pensar que te podía haber perdido por mi culpa."

"Si lo llego a saber, dejo que me golpee antes."

"No digas tonterías." Sam la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar, dejando salir todo el miedo que la había estado inundando desde el principio.

"Hey, vamos, estoy bien, un poco dolorido, pero si me das uno de tus masajes, seguro que me recupero en seguida." Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de espalda no se lo permitió.

"Vamos hermanito, te llevaré a la cama, pero no te acostumbres."

Mientras ayudaba a Sam a ponerse en pie, Dean miró a Evelyn, ya se estaba pasando el efecto de poder tener los mismos sentimientos, pero aún así todavía podía notar la culpabilidad de ella y la necesidad de la chica por no separarse de Sam en mucho tiempo, de no volver a meterse en mitad de una cacería y no querer hacerse más la heroína.

"Ni lo pienses. Lo has hecho muy bien, en ocasiones tenemos que arriesgarnos y cuando lleves un tiempo con nosotros te darás cuenta que nunca, por muy mal que vayan las cosas, nunca dejamos de luchar por el otro. No lo hagas nunca tu."

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Sam, una vez en pie.

"Nada, no te preocupes." Comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto, pero un momento antes de entrar, Dean se dio la vuelta y ella sonrió al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su corazón. _"Sam está loco por ti."_


	24. Chapter 24

Dormir le había sentido bien, no estaba seguro cuantas horas había dormido después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Apenas recordaba lo que había pasado durante el ataque de Meg una vez que había quedado inconsciente. Se acordaba perfectamente de la fuerza con la que Meg le había lanzado contra aquella mesa y sentía el dolor de espalda creciendo en un segundo en todo su cuerpo. Pero después de eso, nada, todo se había vuelto negro, no sabía que había pasado, ni como Dean y Evelyn se habían librado de Meg o porque se había marchado Castiel.

Todavía le dolía el cuerpo al despertar, sobretodo sentía la espalda destrozada, como si le hubieran clavado cientos de espadas en la espalda. Se movió con cuidado, poco a poco, pero el dolor se mantuvo allí, persistente y recordándole que había fallado a su familia, a su hermano, a la mujer que quería.

Abrió los ojos, todo estaba a oscuras, no sabía que hora, tal vez había estado durmiendo más de doce horas o tal vez tan sólo habían pasado un par de horas, no estaba seguro, pues la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para pensar en eso y sólo quería y necesitaba descansar.

Movió el brazo por la cama, buscando a Evelyn a su lado, pero se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba. Pensó que tal vez no era para que estuviera allí, que estaría haciendo otra cosa y que le había dejado descansar.

Se sentó, gracias para él, como la habitación estaba a oscuras no se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Se quedó ahí respirando lentamente, dejando que su cuerpo fuera el que volviera a la normalidad poco a poco aunque no estaba seguro si las piernas le sostendrían en el suelo. Pero de todas formas tenía que intentarlo, pues algo le decía que tanto Dean como Evelyn tenían que verlo en pie; los conocía demasiado bien como para saber que los dos estarían muy preocupados por él.

Al poner los en el suelo., sintió el frío y eso de golpe, le hizo pensar con mayor claridad. Evelyn había llorado, había roto a llorar en sus brazos en cuanto había despertado y aunque apenas había permanecido unos minutos más despierto, la recordaba acurrucada contra él, hablando, diciendo algo que conseguía recordar exactamente. Lo abrazaba y trataba de mantenerse más serena de lo que realmente sentía en su interior.

"Lo siento, no sabía como hacerlo, nunca me había enfrentado a ningún demonio, hasta hace dos días ni sabía que existían, tu mismo lo dijiste y no te hice caso." Poco a poco las palabras de Evelyn empezaban a llegar a su cabeza. "Creo que me he comportado como una niña, porque es lo que soy, una completa inexperta."

"No digas eso." Creía haberle dicho Sam, aunque no podía estar seguro de ello, además no quería pensar en eso. Tan sólo quería encontrar a su hermano y a Evelyn y asegurarse que estuvieran los dos bien.

Salió de la habitación y aunque al principio pensó que no había nadie en la casa, pues no escuchó hablar a nadie; poco más tarde escuchó la voz, algo lejana y poco firme de Evelyn y tras ella, la de Dean.

"Os puse en peligro."

"No digas eso, si hubieras visto mis primeras cacerías con mi padre, creo que yo mismo me avergonzaría de verme entonces." Dean se echó a reír y bebió un largo trago de café, demasiado amargo para su gusto, pero en ese momento no le importaba, casi no lo había notado, pues todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Sam.

"Da igual, pero vuestro padre hacía todo lo posible para no poneros en peligro y yo ya ves, todo lo que he conseguido es tener a Sam en esa cama, intentando que me hagas caso y le llevemos al hospital."

"Evelyn vamos." Dean frotó la espalda de la chica que estaba sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el vaso que tenía delante de su cara. Estaba segura que si se atrevía a mirar a Dean, empezaría a llorar.

"Lo digo en serio, no debería estar aquí, tal vez Castiel tenía razón después de todo." Dean la miró extrañado.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Mi padre me dijo que me podría ir con él, que me protegería, que nadie llegaría hasta mi. Si me hubiera ido ya, todo esto no os habría pasado. Dean, ¿no ves lo que te he hecho? Cuando atacó Meg, tenías mis sentimientos; no fuiste capaz de defender a Sam de proteger a tu hermano. No os he causado más que problemas, así que he pensado que irme, tampoco sería tan malo después de todo."

"¿Se puede saber de donde has salido eso?"

Sam apareció en la puerta y tanto Dean como Evelyn se volvieron hacia él, los se quedaron en silencio un momento. Los dos habían imaginado sin decir nada, cuanto tardaría Sam en despertar, pero ninguno se había imaginado verlo de en pie tan pronto.

Evelyn se levantó tan rápido que casi tiró la silla en la que estaba sentada al hacerlo. Se lanzó a los brazos de Sam y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Sam sonrió al recoger su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Normalmente no sentirían ningún dolor cuando ella le abrazara cuando sus brazos apretaran su espalda con fuerza, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para no notarlo.

"Menos mal que has despertado."

"Si tío, creo que tu chica estaba a punto de llamar a una ambulancia y si tardabas una hora más en despertar, lo habrías hecho en una cama de hospital con más de un tubo atado a tu cuerpo."

"Dean… esperaba que no dijeras nada de eso a Sam."

El muchacho sonrió de nuevo al ver como Dean se lo pasaba bien, metiéndose con ella, como lo hacía siempre con él. era su mejor forma de sentirse mejor, de pensar que no había estado pasándolo mal por Sam, que no se había preocupado en realidad y que no había tenido la misma idea que Evelyn de llevar a Sam al hospital.

"No estoy tan mal, no hace falta que me llevéis a ningún hospital."

"¿Estás seguro? Sam te diste un buen golpe y estuviste demasiado rato inconsciente. Perdiste el conocimiento en la cama." Evelyn abrazó con más fuerza otra vez a Sam.

El menor de los hermanos separó un poco el cuerpo de Evelyn elevó la barbilla de la chica con la mano y le besó en los labios. La escucho suspirar y sintió su cuerpo relajarse entre sus brazos.

"Estoy seguro, te lo prometo."

"Pero al menos deberías volver a la cama." Sam acarició la mejilla de la chica. No se podía creer que le quisiera tanto, que se conocían hacía unos meses y ya sentía que Evelyn moriría por él si era necesario.

"Tengo hambre, no se cuanto hace que no como nada." Levanto la mirada y se encontró los ojos de su hermano. Dean lo conocía mejo que nadie en el mundo y no hacía falta que le dijera nada, para que Dean supiera que le dolía todo, que necesitaba dormir unas cuantas horas y aún así no estaba seguro de encontrarse al cien por cien bien.

Pero de todas formas, su hermano no dijo nada, podría esperar, podría vigilarlo, comprobar que realmente se estaba recuperando y si hacía falta hablaría con él, siempre y cuando Evelyn no estuviera cerca.

"Voy a pedir algo de comer, que os apetece, ¿una pizza?" Dijo Evleyn con un tono mucho más alegre de cómo ella realmente se sentía. Los dos hermanos sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo y Evelyn se fue a buscar su móvil.

"¿Crees que se marchará?"

"No, te quiere demasiado, no creo que pueda vivir sin ti."

"Eso es lo que más me da miedo. Creo que estoy empezando a conocerla y no se si es su alma de ángel o que, pero estoy seguro que al final aprendería a estar lejos de mi, es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. Dean… no puedo vivir sin Evelyn."

"Con que mi hermanito se ha vuelto a enamorar."

"No es como otras veces, no he sentido nada parecido desde que pensé en decirle a Jessica que se casara conmigo. Adoro a Evelyn y siento que podría morirme si algún día la pierdo."

"No pasará, tendrías que haberla visto aquí sentada esperando. No ha hecho más que hablar de ti. Nunca te dejaría."

"¿Tampoco para salvarme la vida, para que no esté en peligro o porque crea que es una amenaza para mi?"

Dean guardó silencio un momento, ya lo había pensado, mientras la escuchaba hablar, mientras la veía asustada, o se daba cuenta que la chica se sentía responsable por lo que le había ocurrido a Sam; pero algo le decía, tal vez fueran los sentimientos de Nadia que todavía notaba en su interior; que Evelyn sentía lo mismo que Sam, que nunca le abandonaría, que no podría vivir sin él.

"Evelyn moriría por ti, prefería morir antes que perderte." Sam dio un golpe en la mesa ante lo que Dean no respondió. "Lo siento supongo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto. Pero es cierto, si pensar si Evelyn te va a dejar o no va a hacer que tardes más en recuperarte, puedes quedarte tranquilo."

"No tiene gracia, Dean."

"No pretendo que lo tenga. Evelyn me gusta, esa chica increíble, creo que hace más de un día que no ha dormido y todo por ti. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que vaya a dejarte? Si alguna vez hubiéramos tenido una hermana pequeña, Evelyn hubiera sido perfecta."

"¿Quieres que vea a mi novia como a mi hermana?" Los dos hermanos sonrieron, no era el mejor momento para hacer bromas, pero tenían que encontrar algo que quitara la tensión del momento.

De repente un golpe sonó en el salón. Los dos se miraron, pero ninguno supo que decir. "¿Evelyn?" Dijo Sam en voz alta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Evelyn!" Se levantó y recuperó al tensión, como si de un felino cazando se tratara.

Sin embargo, en la puerta de la cocina se paró en seco. "No salgas." Dijo Castiel que había aparecido de la nada.

"¿Es un demonio?"

"No salgas, puedo ocuparme yo."

"¿Dónde está Evelyn?" El recuerdo de la chica diciendo que se iría con su padre para mantenerlo a salvo le produjo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que salir, si Evelyn estaba en problemas tenía que ayudarle.

"Si es un demonio, pero no debes salir allí." Repitió de nuevo en ángel.

"Evelyn, tu propia hija está en peligro ¿y no vas a dejar que la ayude? ¿Qué clase de padre eres que no ayuda a su hija?"

La mirada, repentinamente paternal de Castiel, confundió a Sam, pues el muchacho estaba seguro que el ángel le estaba escondiendo algo, algo que le afectaba directamente a él, algo que podría en peligro la vida del propio cazador.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre o déjame pasar?"

Dean se levantó y fue tras su hermano, su instinto le decía que era mejor detener a Sam. Estaba preparado para detenerlo, pero las palabras de Castiel fueron suficientes por si solas para que Sam se quedara petrificado.

"Meg y otro demonio que no se quien es, están aquí, Evelyn puede con ellos pero, le echaré una mano. Tenéis que quedaros aquí, Dean no permitas que tu hermano salga, de lo contrario, seguramente, esta vez lo matarán."


	25. Chapter 25

"Castiel dime lo que está ocurriendo, no puedo dejar a Evelyn en manos de unos demonios así como así, simplemente porque me digas que se trata de algún tipo de entrenamiento de ángeles."

Castiel fulminó a Sam con la mirada, había tanto que el joven cazador no sabía, que sentía mal por no poder contarle la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo prefería no decirle nada, pues de lo contrario los estaría poniendo en peligro, tanto a él como a Evelyn.

"Dean, se que confías en mi y lo siento Sam pero vas a tener que hacer lo mismo. Dean por favor, no dejes que tu hermano salga ahí, Evelyn se puede encargar y yo estaré con ella por si me necesita."

Castiel se dio la vuelta hacia el salón. Cuando todo aquello terminara, tendría tiempo de hablar con Sam, pero por el momento lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen de aquella locura.

"No voy a quedarme aquí cuando Evelyn me necesita. Ella ha estado conmigo siempre, no la voy a dejar tirada ahora." Sam se acercó a la puerta, pero Dean estiró de su brazo y le hizo echarse atrás. "¿Se puede saber que haces?"

Sam intentó zafarse de su hermano, pero Dean lo tenía sujeto con mucha fuerza, demasiada incluso para lo débil que estaba él tras el último ataque de Meg. Dean lo aprisionó contra la pared y esperó a que su hermano se calmara para intentar hablar.

"No me preguntes porque, pero algo me dice que Castiel tiene razón, no debes estar allí, deja que él cuide de Evelyn, al fin y al cabo es su padre."

"Me da igual quien sea, quiero estar allí con ella."

"¡No!" Sam se quedó petrificado al escuchar a su hermano con tanta rotundidad. Incluso podía ver en sus ojos, sin que Dean dijera nada, que no iba a dejarle ir, porque mucha fuerza que hiciera; no sólo porque en ese momento no iba a poder con él, sino porque algo en su interior le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. "No voy a dejar que te muevas, así que deja de gastar las pocas energías que tienes."

"Dean por favor." El ruido en el salón, de un cuerpo golpeando contra una mesa hizo que Sam se estremeciera, la sola idea que esa pudiera ser Evelyn le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

"No se a que se refería Castiel, pero te recuerdo que él es un ángel y puede saber algo más que nosotros. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, Evelyn no es tan frágil como tu te crees, podrá con esto."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" De nuevo Sam intentó apartarse de Dean, pero una vez más este no se lo permitió.

"No lo se, pero lo estoy."

Los ruidos se repitieron, pero Sam no podía ver nada, aquella incertidumbre estaba acabando con él a cada momento que pasaba. El rato pareció hacerse eterno y casi insoportable, sobretodo cuando escuchaba a Evelyn llamando a su padre. Dean notó el cuerpo de su hermano totalmente agarrotado y a punto de estallar, pero por muchos minutos que transcurrieran, no iba a soltarlo.

Estaba seguro que se lo había dicho Castiel, que de alguna forma, el ángel había entrado en su mente y le había dejado allí el mensaje, aunque más bien se trataba de una orden, de no dejar salir a Sam. Se sentía manipulado por el ángel, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado por no meter a su hermano en una nueva lucha, que estaba seguro que Sam no podría ganar jamás.

"Evelyn no lo hagas, no puedes matarla." Escucharon decir a Castiel. Sam forcejeó de nuevo con Dean, pero su hermano tenía sus brazos demasiado bien sujetos, tanto que le estaba haciendo daño.

Pero no protestó, sino que siguió haciendo fuerza, tenía que soltarse, ya había preocupado demasiado a Evelyn al quedar inconsciente el día anterior, como para verse ahora como un simple estorbo al que su hermano tenía que cuidar.

"Pero padre, ella nos atacó, intentó matar a Sam, ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado matarlo ya?"

"Vamos Castiel dile la verdad."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas."

Después no pudieron escuchar nada, tan sólo pudieron ver una luz blanca muy fuerte, tanto que les obligó a dejar de mirar y junto a ella, un estruendo, como si de un trueno se tratara. Ambos sabían que eso no podía ser bueno.

"¡Evelyn!"

De repente se hizo el silencio, los dos hermanos se miraron, preguntándose si la lucha habría terminado, pero allí ya no se escuchaba nada. Dean soltó los brazos de su hermano y los dos caminaron lentamente hacia el salón.

Allí no había nadie y los muebles estaban patas arriba, como si hubiera pasado un absoluto vendaval. De repente, algo se movió tras el sofá. Los dos hermanos se pusieron tensos, tal vez Castiel se había llevado a Evelyn para protegerla y Dean preparó el arma por si acaso.

"Sam, apártate." Dean obligó a su hermano a moverse con un empujón, porque Sam se había quedado petrificado allí mismo. "Sam."

Sin embargo, quien estuviera allí detrás volvió a removerse y en seguida vieron aparecer una mano que se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Sam no necesitó más para saber que, para su alivio, se trataba de Evelyn. Sin decir nada, corrió hacia ella y apartó con fuerza el sofá.

La vio sentada en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza, a través de la cual se veía un pequeño hilo de sangre caer por su rostro. Se agachó frente a ella y colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de la muchacha, esperando a que levantara el rostro y le mirara. Ella sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en sus ojos todavía se vislumbraba el miedo por lo sucedido.

"Sam ¿Estás bien?" La chica se incorporó lentamente y entonces se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo, por lo que volvió a quedar sentada.

"Creo que eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti." Pero en lugar de decir nada, Evelyn se abrazó a él y en ese momento fue cuando Sam se dio cuenta que la chica estaba temblando. "Eh, vamos todo está bien. ¿Tu estás bien? Vamos dime si te duele algo o si tienes algo…"

"¿Dónde está mi padre? Me ha empujado y luego he visto la luz, pero ahora no lo veo por ninguna parte y también Meg y ese otro demonio han desaparecido y creo que se los ha llevado a él para protegerme." Dejó de hablar al ver que no podía respirar.

"Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes vamos a encontrar a Castiel y seguro que ha dejado por ahí a los demonios para evitar que te hicieran daño." Sam la abrazó al notar que poco a poco el cuerpo de Evelyn se iba volviendo cada vez más frágil entre sus brazos. "Castiel sólo quiere protegerte, igual que yo."

"No, pero mi padre me ha dicho… Meg, ¿Dónde está Meg? Mi padre no me ha dejado acabar con ella porque me ha dicho que no puedo, pero no me ha dicho porque, simplemente que no lo hiciera."

Evelyn apretó con fuerza el brazo de Sam y dejó que él la pusiera en pie, para luego cogerla en brazos.

"Sam, no deberías tienes que…" El cazador no le dejó terminar de hablar, pues la besó con ternura y luego la sacó del hueco del sofá.

Se sentó allí y la colocó a su lado para poder mirar la herida de su cabeza con más tranquilidad.

"Dean voy a necesitar que me traigas algo de algodón y algo para desinfectar la herida." Evelyn protesto cuando Sam puso la mano sobre la herida de su frente, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

Los últimos minutos habían sido los peores de su vida. Los demonios habían aparecido delante de ella cuando estaba sola en la habitación. Meg se había acercado y le había sonreído.

"Por fin estamos solas Evelyn, creo que deberíamos hablar." La chica había ido retrocediendo hasta que su cuerpo había dado contra la pared, pero Meg había seguido acercándose hasta ella.

"No hemos venido a eso, si quieres a la chica, cógela y vamos a por los hermanos, tu misma dijiste que Sam estaba herido."

"Nunca llegarás a él, no te lo voy a permitir." Meg cogió por el cuello a Evelyn y se quedó ahí, mirándola, como si de un juguete se tratara y lo estuviera observando concienzudamente. "Pude haberte matado una vez y te escapaste, no creas que vas a tener la misma suerte."

"¿Crees que Castiel dejaría que hicieras algo así?" Meg sonrió y se volvió al sentir la llegada del ángel. "Mira quien aparece. ¿Por qué no me cuentas a tu querida hijita la verdad?"

"¿De que está hablando padre?"

"Esta es una conversación de mayores, así que cállate." Meg lanzó con fuerza a Evelyn contra la pared, donde se golpeó y quedó aturdida durante un momento.

La cabeza le palpitaba con fuerza, como si estuviera tocando una orquesta entera de tambores en el interior de su mente. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrar todos sus esfuerzos para tratar que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, pero no era fácil.

Por eso no pudo saber durante un momento lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Castiel y los dos demonios. Los escuchaba hablar, incluso escuchó su nombre en la conversación, pero no pudo saber porque. Poco a poco la sensación de ese fuerte zumbido comenzó a marcharse lo suficiente para ponerse en pie.

"Veo que Evelyn es tan luchadora como tu, es lo malo que tenéis los ángeles, os gusta pelear con nosotros, pero no os dáis cuenta que no nos podéis ganar."

Al concentrarse de nuevo en lo que estaba ocurriendo, Evelyn vio a Castiel contra la pared y Meg frente a él a punto de atacarle.

"Deja a mi padre en paz." Evelyn levantó la mano hacia Meg. "Sabes lo que puedo hacer, no creo que te guste enfrentarte otra vez a mi." Vio que el otro demonio se aceraba a ella y se preparó para atacarle, para mostrarle todos los sentimientos del humano que estaba ocupando y si era necesario lo mataría.

"Déjala, no te metas en esto." Dijo Meg.

"Evelyn no lo hagas, no puedes matarla." Gritó Castiel

"Pero padre, ella nos atacó, intentó matar a Sam, ¿Cuántas veces ha intentado matarlo ya?"

"Vamos Castiel dile la verdad." Dijo Meg entre risas

"Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas." Castiel cerró los ojos, sabía que aquello podía matarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pues no todos los ángeles tenían aquella capcidad, pero aún así, por su hija tenía que hacerlo, antes de que cometiera un terrible error, por no haberle contado toda la verdad sobre sus padres.

Vio que Evelin se concentraba, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción. Por ello uso toda la energía que encontró en su cuerpo y esperando tener un poco de suerte, esperó llevarse consigo a Meg y al otro demonio "Evelyn…"

La explosión de luz lanzó a Evelyn contra le sofá y un momento más tarde, Dean y Sam habían aparecido.

"Entonces mi padre…"

"No sabemos nada de él, sólo que no está aquí, así no nos alarmemos todavía." Sam sonrió, aunque fue un gesto demasiado forzado como para que no se notara. "Castiel estará bien, estoy seguro."

"¿Y que era eso que tenía que contarme, eso que dijo Meg?"

"Los demonios tienden a mentir, no creo que fuera nada realmente importante." Dean miró a su hermano, que le devolvió la mirada cuando Evelyn se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Los dos sabían que era cierto, los demonios mentían, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que podían decir la verdad si así conseguían hacer daño a su víctima. Así que de alguna forma, los dos estaban seguros que algo de verdad habría en lo que Castiel no le había contado a su hija.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sam tengo que saberlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que he escuchado."

Dean puso delante de su hermano y de Evelyn dos tazas de café muy caliente y se sentó junto a ellos en silencio. Comprendía perfectamente las posturas de los dos, por lo que dejó que por el momento continuaran hablando.

"No era más que un demonio y sabes tan bien como nosotros que los demonios mienten por naturaleza siempre y cuando puedan conseguir algo a su favor."

Sam cogió la mano de su novia y la apretó con fuerza. Sabía como se sentía, había pasado por cosas muy similares, había escuchado decir a los demonios de todo sobre la muerte de su madre, sobre su padre, incluso sobre Dean, cuando su hermano había estado muerto, en el infierno.

"Si era un demonio, pero ese demonio, Meg sabía algo, sabía algo sobre mi padre y eso significa que sabía algo sobre mi. No puedo quedarme sin saberlo y mucho menos ahora que no sabemos donde está mi padre; puede estar en problemas y tal vez saber los conocimientos de Meg, nos ayude."

Evelyn miró a Sam, adoraba a ese muchacho, lo quería con toda su alma, teniendo en cuenta por lo que habían pasado juntos durante los últimos meses, pero sabía que el camino que estaba a punto de emprender, que estaba decidida a emprender, lo tenía que hacer sola, para conocer todo lo que le faltaba saber sobre su padre y su historia.

"Sam, por favor, se que tengo que hacer esto sola y no tendría porque pedírtelo, pero te quiero, te quiero demasiado como para que no formes parte de esto. Necesito que estés a mi lado y que me apoyes."

Sam miró a su hermano, pues por primera vez en toda su vida sabía lo que sentía Dean cuando Sam le pedía algo, cuando le miraba con esos mismos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado. Recordaba, siendo un niño que le pidió a su hermano que le llevara al centro comercial, desoyendo las órdenes de su padre de quedarse en la habitación hasta su regreso. Estaba seguro haber puesto la misma expresión que Evelyn le estaba mostrando ahora mismo a él.

"Sabes que no me gusta pedir cosas, no me gusta tener que parecer una persona débil. Me conoces Sam. Tienes que confiar en mi igual que confiaste en nuestra primera cita."

"¿Primera cita? ¿Qué pasó en vuestra primera cita?" Preguntó Dean sonriendo con picardía. Sam lo fulminó con la mirada pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Me he perdido muchas cosas en tu vida Sammy, estuve muerto unos cuantos meses, es hora de que me cuentes…"

"Vale, vale, te lo diré. En realidad no fue nada."

"¿Nada? Sam, para ti será muy normal que te ataque una banda de vampiros, pero para una chica como yo, no la verdad." Los dos se echaron a reír y Sam besó a su chica, mientras Dean los miraba en completo silencio.

No había visto a Sam con Jessica y desde entonces no lo había visto nunca enamorado, por eso ahora que lo veía realmente feliz, a punto de cumplir el sueño de toda su vida y porque, a punto de formar una familia tal y como siempre había querido, Dean se sentía realmente orgulloso de su hermano.

"Entonces confiaste en mi, nos deshicimos de esos vampiros metiéndonos en las cloacas, allí no nos podían seguir por el olor. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo ahora? Solo una vez, una sesión de hipnotismo y si no funciona lo dejo, me olvido del tema o le pregunto a mi padre cuando le encontremos."

"Bueno, supongo que una sesión no te hará daño." Sam sonó más resignado de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero en el fondo aquel plan no le gustaba nada, pues no le gustaba nada que implicara poner en peligro la vida de Evelyn.

"¡Gracias, sabía que te convencería!" Evelyn abrazó a Sam, se sentó en sus piernas y le besó en los labios varias veces. "No te arrepentirás y si ocurre algo, bueno, siempre puedes venir a rescatarme." Sam le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

"¿Has dicho que os metísteis en unas cloacas escapando de unos demonios? Sam a veces pienso que puedo dejarte solo."

Sam miró con fuerza a su hermano, sabía que el sentido del humor de Dean era realmente singular y en ocasiones muy negro, pero aquello era demasiado para él, pues por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo; por mucho que intentara aparentar normalidad, Sam nunca se había repuesto de haber visto morir a su hermano a manos de un hellhound.

El silencio se hizo intenso en la habitación, los rodeó a los tres, incluso Evelyn que apenas conocía lo que había ocurrido con respecto a la muerte de Dean, sabía que algo ocurría, algo que había hecho que el rostro de Sam se oscureciera de repente y que las manos que un momento antes la abrazaban con cariño, ahora la sostuvieran con fuerza, tal vez demasiada.

"Sam ¿estás bien?"

"Lo siento, no quería decir eso."

"Lo se, se que no querías, pero no es nada fácil para mi después de lo que pasó. Mira prefiero no hablar de eso, si no te importa. Evelyn necesita…"

"Espera un momento, no me uses a mi como excusa. ¿Te he comentado alguna vez que dejé la carrera de psicología? Pues tu caso es típico. Estas ocultando algo que te traumatizó, algo que te ha marcado y todos aquí sabemos lo que fue."

Dean observó a Evelyn en silencio, la parecía una chica encantadora, pero al mismo tiempo curiosa. Había tanto detrás de su encantadora sonrisa, no era la típica chica de la que todo el mundo se podría enamorar. Evelyn era una chica muy fuerte que sin duda había estado ayudando a Sam durante los meses en los que Dean no había estado allí para apoyarle. Aunque sólo fuera por eso, Dean podía decir que adoraba a Evelyn.

"Vale, hablaremos del tema, pero primero quiero ayudarte a ti, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta, que Cas, quiero decir tu padre, seguramente nos necesite, puede estar en problemas, tu misma lo has dicho."

"¿Entonces me ayudarás con la sesión de hipnosis? Yo sola no puedo hacerla."

Sam simplemente asintió.

- o -

Evelyn se tumbó en el sofá, estaba nerviosa, no por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, si no por lo que podía encontrar. No sabía si había algo en su mente que les pudiera ayudar, ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquello fuera a funcionar realmente; pero al menos, tenía que intentarlo.

"¿Estás lista?" Evelyn asintió, para un momento más tarde levantarse y abrazar a Sam con fuerza. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo y aunque no encontremos las respuestas que necesitamos en tus recuerdos, estarán en algún sitio y los vamos a encontrar."

Evelyn se volvió a tumbar de nuevo y respiró profundamente.

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he enseñado? No me gustaría terminar convertida en una mujer que se cree gallina o algo peor." Sam le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

"Vale, piensa que estás frenta a una escalera muy larga y vas a ir bajando lentamente los escalones mientras cuentas hacia atrás desde cien. Poco a poco vas a ir quedándote dormida, muy lentamente."

Dean sin decir nada, contemplaba la escena sin estar del todo seguro que aquello fuera a tener éxito. Nunca había confiado en las técnicas de hipnosis y similares, pero si que confiaba plenamente en su hermano.

"¿Te sientes cómoda?" Evelyn asintió. "Bien, pues ahora quiero que vayas lo más atrás que puedas en tu mente, hasta antes de que tus padres adoptaran, quiero que busques Castiel en tu mente."

"Lo veo, si es él, aunque tiene otro cuerpo, se que es él. No está solo."

"¿Con quien está?" Sam cogió la mano de la muchacha para que su lo podía notar, supiera que estaba junto a ella. "Evy, dime, ¿con quien está tu padre?"

"Con una mujer y no se, la mira y hablan, la mira con cariño, creo que la quiere, está enamorado de ella."

"¿La reconoces? ¿La has visto alguna vez a esa mujer?"

"No, no la he visto, pero no se, de alguna forma creo que la conozco. Es una sensación muy extraña, porque algo dentro de mi me dice que se quien es, pero no la he visto en toda mi vida."

"¿Crees que es tu madre?"

Evelyn guardó silencio un momento, veía aquella escena intentando averiguar que era lo que Castiel y la otra mujer estaban hablando, cuando de repente, otra persona apareció en la escena.

"Meg."

"¿Tu madre es Meg?" Preguntó Dean, arrodillándose junto a ella.

"No, Meg no es mi madre, pero está aquí, conoce a Castiel y a la otra mujer y está hablando con ellos. Castiel está enfadado, está… intenta convencerlas de algo, intenta que comprendan porque ha hecho las cosas." La escena continuó, Evelyn la vio como si estuviera viendo una película. "La otra mujer, dice… que quería a la niña, quería a la niña y Castiel se la ha llevado, se ha llevado a una niña y la mujer quiere recuperarla, igual que Meg, quieren recuperarla."

"¿Esa niña eres tu?"

"Sam… estoy viendo a mi madre, es mi madre y Castiel me separó de su lado. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué me separó de mi madre si ella quería estar conmigo?"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha. Quería hablar con aquella mujer, decirle que estaba bien, que la echaba de menos aunque no la había conocido y que quería conocerla ahora.

Pero no podía, por mucho que quería, no podía acercarse a ella y abrazarla, no podía reprocharle a su padre que hubiera tomado aquella decisión sin hablar con su madre. tan sólo podía ser espectadora de aquella escena y nada más.

"Ivy, es hora de volver."

"No, por favor, tengo que saber donde está… Estoy viendo a mi padre, estoy viendo a Castiel ahora, esta en un callejón, está sólo, aunque no se, parece diferente, está mirando a su alrededor, como si no supiera como ha llegado allí."

"Ivy, esto empieza a ser peligroso, tienes que salir de allí, podemos encontrar a tu padre, pero no voy a ponerte en peligro a ti para saber esa información." Sam volvió a apretar su mano con fuerza, deseaba tirar de ella y llevar consigo a Evelyn. "Vamos preciosa, tienes volver."

"El callejón, lo veo, si da a una avenida, hay mucho ruido." Cada vez su sonaba más apagada, por lo que Sam se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. "Veo un nombre, veo un nombre en la pared, puedo verlo."

"Ivy, vamos."

Sam cogió el rostro de Evelyn entre sus manos y le besó con dulzura en los labios.

"Sam…"

El muchacho se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos que por fin estaban abiertos. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Cansada, pero ahora se donde está mi padre. Vamos tenemos que dar con él, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle."

Sam intentó detenerla, pero antes de conseguirlo, Evelyn se puso en pie. Sin embargo, las piernas no pudieron sostenerla y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, si no fuera porque Sam la estaba sosteniendo.

"¿Qué tal si nos dices donde está Castiel y tu te quedas descansando?"

"Teneís que traerle, por favor."

"Si, lo traeremos, pero primero tienes que recuperar las fuerzas."

Sam llevó a Evelyn a la cama y la arropó. Un minuto más tarde la muchacha estaba dormida, no sin antes haberle dicho un par de veces donde podrían encontrar a Castiel. Evelyn estaba confusa y no era para menos; ahora solo quedaba encontrar las respuestas que ella necesitaba.


	27. Chapter 27

Castiel se despertó en medio de un callejón. Intentó pensar como había llegado allí, pero era imposible. Le dolía la cabeza como si realmente fuera un humano, pues no podía evitar que aquel dolor atravesara su cabeza. El sonido de los coches, provenientes de la avenida que se encontraba al final del callejón, no dejaban de molestarle y de haberse sentido con fuerzas, los hubiera hecho detenerse en ese mismo momento, con tal de quitarse ese taladro de la cabeza.

Miró por fin a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba exactamente; pero por más que observaba el lugar, no había forma de saber donde estaba. Cogió el teléfono, el mismo que Dean le había dado, una vez que el tatuaje en las costillas de los hermanos, los mantenía ocultos de demonios y ángeles por igual.

"Perfecto, no tiene batería." No le gustaba ser humano, ese podría ser su infierno más aterrador, convertirse en un completo humano, sin poderes, teniendo que vivir como un ser humano como otro cualquiera.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, no se sentía con fuerzas para usar sus poderes y volver de nuevo a la casa. Tenía que recuperarse, después del enfrentamiento con Meg. Podría no haber luchado con ella y haberla echado, pero tenía que alejarla de Evelyn, por el bien de su propia hija, tanto tiempo luchando por ocultarle la verdad, que tan sólo conseguiría hacerle daño, no iba a permitir que Meg, se saliera con la suya; no después de todo lo que había tenido que perder el propio Castiel, por proteger a Evelyn.

Se levantó por fin, el lugar olía extremadamente mal y ni siquiera deseaba conocer de donde provenía ese olor tan horrible, tan sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y volver con su hija, antes de que algo peor le ocurriera.

Comenzó a caminar y entonces se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del humano en el que estaba habitando desde hacía meses, estaba todavía más dolorido de lo que creía, incluso creía poder sentir al humano, pedirle descansar, pero no lo iba hacer por mucho que le costara.

"Eh, amigo."

Castiel se volvió hacia la voz que le llamaba y que sin saber por que, le había hecho ponerse en guardia. Se trataba de un hombre, aunque tras él había otros tres más. apenas podía verlo, pues estaba en penumbra, pero su sola voz, ya sonó bastante mal al ángel, como si se hubiera bebido unas cuantas copas más de las estrictamente recomendables.

"Te hablo a ti." Dijo de nuevo el hombre, dando un paso más hacia Castiel.

Ahora lo pudo ver bien por fin, era alto, algo más que él, tal vez sería como Dean, sólo que este hombre no tenía cara de muchos amigos. Su sonrisa, era realmente horrible y la mano que se escondía todavía en la penumbra, sin duda tenía un arma preparada para usarla.

"Lo siento, creo que se ha equivocado de persona." Dijo Castiel, tratando de parecer todo lo tranquilo que pudo, dado que no estaba seguro de tener todas las fuerzas consigo para enfrentarse a ellos.

el enfrentamiento con Meg y la fuerza que había tenido que usar para sacarla de la casa y llevársela bien lejos, lo habían dejado agotado, incluso un ángel tenía sus límites y sin duda alguna, Castiel los había pasado aquel día.

"No, yo diría que no me equivocado de persona, porque a quien le digo que me de todo lo que lleva encima si no quiere que lo mate." Castiel se puso tenso, no solo al escuchar aquello, sino al ver como el hombre sacaba el arma para que el ángel la viera.

Se preguntó si un arma podría matarlo en su estado, ahora que se sentía más débil que nunca. Tal vez pudiera curarse, pero no lo haría con tanta rapidez como lo haría normalmente y para entonces el cuerpo humano en el que habitaba podía salir muy mal parado. Por lo que decidió que sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

"No llevo dinero encima si eso es lo que buscas."

"Vamos tío, todo el mundo lleva pasta en esta ciudad, sobretodo porque cuando gente como nosotros asaltamos al resto de transeúntes, no nos gusta mucho perder el tiempo con el primer estúpido, como tu, que nos dice que no lleva nada. sinceramente, es algo que nos cabrea bastante."

"Lo siento, pero es la realidad, no tengo dinero, nunca lo he necesitado." Castiel miró a su alrededor, buscando una forma de poder salir de allí, sin tener que usar unos poderes, de los que ahora realmente no se fíaba demasiado que fueran a funcionar y sobretodo no quería dejarse notar.

Vio sobre él una escalera de incendios. No es lo que se entendía por un atleta en el sentido humano, por lo que aquello tal vez estaba un poco alto para él, pero podía intentarlo y tal vez podía colarse en la ventana abierta del tercer piso antes de que dieran con él. definitivamente no el gustaba nada ser un humano simple y débil.

"Eh tu tipo raro. Pareces un maldito colgado, así que danos lo que lleves encima y nos marcharemos de aquí."

"Ya os he dicho…"

"Me da igual lo que digas, siempre lleváis algo, un reloj, un móvil, dinero, lo que sea me vendrá bien." El hombre dio una paso más hacia Castiel y todos lo demás lo rodearon también, definitivamente su idea de usar la escalera de incendios, ya había sido tenida en cuenta por ello también, que se acercaron tanto a él que no le dejaron apenas espacio para moverse.

Otro de los hombres sacó una navaja, lo suficientemente grande, como para hacerle mucho daño si se lo proponía. Jugueteó con ella entre las manos, siempre dejando que Castiel la viera. Siempre le había funcionado y tan sólo dos veces había tenido que rajar a alguien para que al final les diera lo que querían. Sonrió en silencio al ver que su víctima no apartaba los ojos de la navaja.

"No tenemos todo el día."

"Ya les he dicho que no llevo nada de valor." Y era cierto, era un ángel, al que parecía que se habían terminado las pilas temporalmente, pero un ángel al fin y al cabo y el dinero, nunca había sido una necesidad para él.

El hombre del arma, le empujó contra la pared, como si del primer aviso se tratara, en señal de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si no hacía lo que ellos deseaban. Lo sujetó por la solapa de la gabardina.

"Esa respuesta no me gusta nada. Tony, ya sabes lo que tienes hacer."

- o -

"¿Sam estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo? Casi no conocemos a Castiel, que resulta ser el padre de tu novia y ¿ahora qué, tenemos que convertirnos en sus niñeras?"

"Dean se trata de algo serio. Conozco a Evelyn más de lo que creía." Sam desvió la mirada de su hermano, pues en cuanto Dean le mirara a los ojos, sabría lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

se equivocaba, Dean lo sabía de todas formas.

"Así que mi hermanito se ha enamorado otra vez. ya te hacía falta, porque por mucho que quieras parecerte a mi, no te va eso de dejar un corazón en cada pueblo que visitamos."

"No quieo parecerme a ti, estoy bien con Evelyn, si me gusta mucho, pero me da miedo pensar…"

"Sam por favor, déjate de darle tantas vueltas. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en nuestro trabajo podemos terminar muertos cualquier día y si te descuidas, podrías no haberle dicho lo que realmente sientes por ella."

Mientras hablaba, Dean no apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Aquellos últimos meses, habían sido una auténtica locura, no había sido sólo difícil intentar olvidar lo que había ocurrido en el infierno y deshacerse del demonio que le había poseído. Además, ahora resultaba que Sam tenía novia y que para colmo la chica era mitad ángel, mitad no sabían muy bien que.

"Evelyn ya sabe que le quiero."

"¿Lo sabe de verdad?"

"¿A que te refieres con eso? Claro que lo sabe." Justo en el momento en el que Dean aparcaba el Impala, se volvió hacia su hermano, podía creerse que Sam fuera tan ingenuo. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Evelyn es una chica maravillosa, perfecta para ti. ¿Es que todavía no te has dado cuenta? Ella quiere, lo mismo que tu, una familia y estar contigo. No me hace mucha gracia decir esto, pero es cierto. Evelyn quiere casarse contigo."

Sam no dijo nada, pues no sabía que responder a algo así. Tan sólo había sentido algo así con Jessica, pues había estado a punto de pedirle que se casara con él, si no hubiera muerto. pero desde entonces no se le había vuelto a pasar por la cabeza la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con alguien.

"Al menos tendrás un poco para pensar en el tema."

Sam regresó a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su hermano, miró en la misma dirección que Dean, hasta el callejón que Evelyn les había indicado y vieron a un grupo de hombres y en el centro otro más, que sin duda, les era muy familiar.

"Y ya de paso vas a tener la posibilidad de salvar al vida a tu futuro suegro." Dijo finalmente Dean con sorna, mientras se aseguraba que tenía su arma a punto y se dirigía hacia el grupo de hombres.

- o -

El hombre de la navaja se acercó a él, aunque por lo que Castiel pudo ver en su rostro, sin necesidad de tener que leer su mente, que sin duda alguna era realmente simple a simple vista; no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacer siempre el trabajo sucio que le ordenaba su jefe.

Pero aún así, no dejo de ir hasta Castiel y mostrarle, de nuevo la misma navaja. El ángel cerró los ojos, tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente, pudiera usar alguno de sus poderes para salir de allí, pero no había forma, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para volver a usar sus poderes y su alma de ángel, más agotada de lo que se había sentido nunca, no aguantaría volver a esforzarse más de la cuenta.

Por eso mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba hablar a aquellos hombres, sin prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo, pues poco importaba saber como lo iban a matar o al menos, como creían que podrían hacerlo.

"Nos ha visto la cara, no podemos dejarle sin más, si nos tiene miedo, nos denunciara." Dijo el líder del grupo y un momento más tarde todos asintieron en silencio.

Castiel mantuvo los ojos todavía cerrados, sin pensar en nada, tenía un mal presentimiento, aquello no le gustaba nada, no sólo por sentirse totalmente impotente, si no porque sabía, su instinto de ángel se lo estaba diciendo a gritos, que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

"Lo siento tío, pero al menos esto te enseñará a no salir de casa sin dinero." Castiel abrió los ojos, podía hacerlo, lo notaba, podía usar sus poderes y librarse de aquellos tipos, tal vez fuera doloroso para él, tal vez tardara luego mucho tiempo en recuperarse pero podía hacerlo. "¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?"

Castiel no el quitaba los ojos de encima y eso no le hacía sentir nada cómodo, el ángel levantó la mano hacia el hombre y tras ponerla durante un segundo sobre su frente, salió lanzado contra la pared. Los demás, sorprendidos y también asustados se quedaron paralizados, mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Definitivamente estaba agotado, pues el simple gesto que acababa de hacer, había vuelto a dejarle exhausto, hasta que sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Se mantuvo firme, si veían que se tambaleaba, irían a por él.

"Maldito bastardo. ¿Quién demonios eres tu?" El líder fue hacia él, pese a los consejos de sus compañeros para que no lo hiciera. Saco su arma, aunque pese a tenerla en la mano, le empujó con la otra, contra la pared y tan sólo puso sobre su cabeza. "No se clase de freak eres tu, pero me voy a asegurar que no vuelvas a hacer daño a nadie nunca más."

Le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Si como ángel aquello dolía horrores, no quería pensar lo que podría llegar a sentir de haberse tratado de un simple humano. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero dos de aquellos tipos lo sujetaron de ambos brazos.

"Vas a enterarte de lo que no puedes hacer."

Aquello sin duda iba a ser doloroso, pensó Castiel, desando recuperarse cuanto antes.


	28. Chapter 28

El callejón estaba tan oscuro que apenas podían ver nada cuando llegaron allí. Evelyn se detuvo, estaba segura que su padre estaba allí, de alguna manera que no lograba explicarse, lo sentía, presentía que Castiel estaba allí, incluso podía decir que estaba herido, inmóvil en alguna parte del callejón. Pero aún así, la oscuridad no le hacía sentir cómoda, siempre le había pasado; desde que tenía memoria la oscuridad no había sido su amiga.

"¿Ocurre algo? Tal vez Castiel no esté aquí después de todo." Dijo Sam poniendo una mano sobre hombro de su novia y le besó en la mejilla.

"Se que está aquí Sam, lo puedo sentir perfectamente."

La chica dio un paso adelante, aunque lo hizo de forma temerosa. Sam le dio la mano, había decidido seguirla donde ella quisiera y al menos evitar que se metiera en más problemas de los debidos. Dean también estaba con ellos, algo más retrasado, mirando en silencio lo que ocurría.

Apenas conocía a Castiel y pensar que era un ángel ya había sido bastante difícil de creer, pero encima creer que Evelyn, pese a ser su hija, pudiera saber de alguna forma sobrenatural donde se encontraba en todo momento su padre; era algo que superaba las creencias de Dean.

En realidad poco de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses tenía sentido de forma racional. Había estado en el infierno y recordaba todo aquello como si hubiera pasado tan sólo un día antes. Le había contado una parte a Sam, pero mucho de ese sufrimiento se lo había guardado, pues no quería que su hermano se culpara por lo que había pasado él.

Alguien le había sacado del infierno un tiempo después, que para él habían sido décadas, alguien que aunque en un principio había pensado que era su padre, pronto había empezado a pensar que había sido el propio Castiel, aunque todavía no conocía el motivo.

Un demonio se había instalado en su interior desde el infierno y no había hecho más que daño a Sam y Evelyn. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? Que su hermano estuviera saliendo con la hija de un ángel; después de todo, ahora parecía lo más normal del mundo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar un poco, tiempo para estar tranquilo y relajarse, tiempo para creer que todo había pasado de verdad. Pero ahora no era un buen momento para eso.

"¿Dean vienes?" El cazador volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Tanto Sam como Evelyn lo miraban, esperando una respuesta por su parte. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Mentir siempre se le había dado bien y fingir delante de su hermano nunca había sido un problema para él. Por eso, no tuvo problemas para mostrar una media sonrisa y andar hacia donde estaban ellos.

Sam lo siguió con la mirada. Definitivamente su hermano no estaba bien, no lo había estado desde que había vuelto del infierno y al fin y al cabo no le había contado la verdad; pero por el momento no se lo preguntaría. Ahora tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, su relación con Evelyn, decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por ella y que estaba enamorado y sobretodo Castiel; lo primero era encontrarle y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

"Sam vamos por favor." Le instó Evelyn, tomando de la mano a su novio y tirando de él. "Mi padre está ahí y nos necesita, eso es lo único de lo que estoy segura ahora mismo."

Sam sonrió al escucharla hablar con tanta determinación y esa seguridad en los ojos, la misma que su hermano y él siempre habían tenido cuando se adentraban en alguna cacería. Sin decir nada, la siguió, ya le había contado Evelyn más de una vez su pequeño problema con la oscuridad, por lo que ahora no iba a dejar de estar a su lado. Dean los siguió, todavía en silencio.

Evelyn se introdujo en la oscuridad del callejón en completo silencio sintiendo la mano de Sam, cogiendo la suya. La apretó con fuerza, mientras sentía el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza, que sentía que podría salírsele del corazón; pero siguió adelante, a cada paso que daba, sentía más cerca de su padre.

No había querido averiguar todavía por que le ocurría eso; primero tendrían que encontrarlo. Tal vez fuera por ser él un ángel y ella, al menos, medio ángel; pero estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pues nunca había sentido nada similar, nada tan fuerte.

Había algo que no le había dicho todavía a Sam. Sabía que su padre no estaba bien, algo dentro de ella se lo decía, su padre estaba herido y no podía volver con ellos; por eso la necesitaba para ayudarle, para curarle, porque si, estaba totalmente convencida, estaba herido.

Siguió adelante, mientras todo lo que podía escuchar era el goteo de las tuberías junto a las que pasaban. También escucharon el ruidito de unas patitas que se arrastraban por el suelo; ratas, justo lo que Dean necesitaba en ese momento, con lo que odiaba esos pequeños roedores, o grandes… prefería no pensar en ello.

Los tres habían encendido sus linternas, por lo que al menos podían evitar pisar cosas más desagradables de la cuenta. Entonces vieron una sombra a lo lejos, una sombra en el suelo, una figura inmóvil; aunque Evelyn no necesitó verlo mejor para saber sin problemas de quien se trataba.

"Papá." La chica se echó a correr, soltando de improviso la mano de Sam. Llegó hasta Castiel, que inconsciente en el suelo, no se dio cuenta. "Papá, vamos dime algo, por favor."

Evelyn acarició el rostro sucio de su padre. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que lo conocía, pero nunca había sentido de verdad que aquel hombre era su padre, hasta ese mismo momento. Algo había cambiado en su interior, algo tan fuerte que le había hecho olvidarse del respeto que tenía a la oscuridad o que evitaba que notara los cuerpecitos de las ratas que se rozaban con ella. Algo era distinto en su corazón, algo que podía empezar a decir que era amor por su padre, miedo por perderle y la sensación de que haría cualquier cosa por él, igual que por Sam.

Enfocó con la linterna hacia el cuerpo y sobretodo el rostro de su padre. Si antes pensaba que su rostro estaba sucio por encontrarse en un callejón ahora se daba cuenta, que en realidad se trataba de sangre; en algunos sitios estaba seca, pero todavía había sangre fresca manando de algunas heridas.

"Sam, necesito tu ayuda. Tenemos que llevarlo a casa."

Sam se arrodilló junto a Evelyn y Castiel, lo iluminó con su linterna, realmente el ángel tenía muy mal aspecto y se preguntó que era lo que le habría pasado, pero sobretodo le preocupaba más saber porque no había sanado sus propias heridas.

"Sam, tenemos que sacarle de aquí y averiguar que es lo que le ha ocurrido." Sam besó a Evelyn en la frente y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo. "No vamos a permitir que se muera ¿verdad?" De repente, la fuerza y vitalidad de Evelyn había desaparecido, incluso Sam se dio cuenta que la chica había empezado a temblar.

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Vamos, déjame que me encargue de Castiel." Pese a no querer hacerlo, Evelyn se hizo a un lado, Sam podía cargar con su cuerpo sin problemas y podría llevarlo hasta el coche. "Dean, pon en marcha el coche, Evelyn ve con él cariño."

"Pero…"

"No sabemos lo que le ha ocurrido a Cass ni quien le ha hecho esto. No quiero que te pase nada, así que por favor, ve al coche, ahora mismo te alcanzo." Evelyn lo miró a los ojos un momento y sonrió, Sam siempre tan protector con ella, eso era lo que más le gustaba a ella de su novio.

Sin decir nada, Evelyn le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Sam, se levantó y fue tras Dean, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta del conductor del Impala. Sam trató de no hacer daño a Castiel cuando se lo echó al hombro, aunque estando inconsciente seguramente no se enteraría de nada.

El ángel protesto ligeramente cuando Sam se puso en pie, llevando su cuerpo a cuestas, pero no dijo nada. Sam se encaminó al coche, no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada a Castiel, porque le caía bien y era su único aliado, junto con Bobby en aquel momento. Además estaba Evelyn si su padre moría, si no podían salvarle, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- o -

Habían llamado a Bobby, pues ninguno de ellos, sabía como tratar las heridas de un ángel. Habían llegado de vuelta al pequeño apartamento en menos de veinte minutos, Dean nunca había conducido tan rápido. Sam se había sentado a su lado y en el asiento trasero, estaba Evelyn y tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza colocada sobre las piernas de Evelyn, descansaba. Evelyn acariciaba su rostro, con la esperanza de que su padre lo sintiera.

En cuanto entraron en el apartamento, Sam tumbó a Castiel en una de las camas. Bobby ya estaba allí y se acercó a Dean.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Si se tratara de un ser humano, seguramente estaría en la UCI del hospital, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trata de un ángel, no se que decirte." Dean habló en voz suficientemente baja como para que Evelyn no le escuchara. "Le han dado una buena paliza y lo que más me preocupa es que no se ha recuperado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por que?"

"No, pero voy a investigarlo, no te preocupes. Tengo que revisar los libros. Pero hasta ese momento, cuidad de él como si fuera un ser humano, al fin y al cabo el cuerpo que está habitando como ángel, es un ser humano."

Dean asintió y se dirigió a la habitación en la que habían puesto a Castiel. Se detuvo en la puerta, pues aunque estaba cerrada, podía escuchar lo que ocurría dentro. Sam y Evelyn estaban hablando.

"Ivy, cariño, todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo."

"Pero mi padre tiene muy mal aspecto, ¿Estás seguro que se va a poner bien?" Sam abrazó a Evelyn con fuerza y dejó que la chica enterrara la cabeza contra su pecho. "Vamos, Sam necesito que me lo digas con seguridad."

"Claro que si, todo va a salir bien, además Cass es todo un luchador y no te va a dejar sola, eres su niña, igual que eres mi chica." Evelyn sonrió débilmente, pues aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, quería demasiado a Sam como para no hacerlo. "Mi hermano y yo sabemos mucho de heridas y estoy seguro que podremos hacer que el cuerpo de Castiel se recupere. No creo que tenga más que un par de huesos rotos."

"¿Y la herida de la cabeza?"

Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Sam, pero no quería decírselo a Evelyn y preocuparla todavía más.

Sam no llegó a contestar, pues Castiel se removió en la cama.

"Evelyn." Dijo sin despertar, como si estuviera hablando en sueños. La chica se acercó a él, mientras Sam se mantenía algo alejado, al fin y al cabo aquello era un tema personal de Evelyn y no quería meterse en medio. "Evelyn, lo siento."

"Papá, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Fue mi culpa, te perdí y fue por mi culpa." Evelyn acarició el cabello d su padre y sonrió, al menos estaba vivo, que ya era mucho teniendo en cuenta por lo que había pasado.

"Nada fue tu culpa."

"Evelyn, tu madre… te perdí, os perdí a las dos."

"¿Mi madre?"

Evelyn miró a Sam y luego volvió a mirar a su padre, pero para ese momento Castiel había vuelto a perder por completo el conocimiento.


	29. Chapter 29

El ruido en la cocina despertó a Sam. Se di la vuelta en la cama, pero Evelyn no estaba allí. Estaba muy cansado cuando se había quedado dormido y no se había enterado cuando ella se había levantado. Prestó atención al movimiento de tazas y pasos en la cocina, sin duda reconoció a Evelyn en ese movimiento ligero, como el de un pequeño ratón de aquí para allá.

Se levantó, se puso una camiseta y salió a su encuentro. Tal y como pensaba estaba allí, preparando café, unas cuantas tostadas y huevos revueltos. No eran ni las seis de la mañana y casi tenía preparado el desayuno para todos.

"Deberías descansar." Evelyn se volvió sobresaltada. "Lo siento no quería asustarte. Pero ayer estuviste todo el día con Castiel y lo entiendo, deberías estar agotada."

"Y lo estoy, pero es mi forma de calmarme y de mantenerme tranquila." Dijo ella volviendo a sus quehaceres. "Si estoy activa dejo de pensar en lo que me preocupa y puedo hacer otras cosas. Además, estoy segura que mi padre se va a poner bien, estamos hablando de un ángel. No puede morir."

Una jarra se le escurrió de las manos, cuando estas comenzaron a temblarle y cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos, derramando la leche caliente que llevaba en su interior.

"¡Mierda!" Protestó Evelyn, se agachó a recoger el destrozó, pero al llegar allí se derrumbó.

Había aguantado durante muchas horas, tal vez demasiadas para seguir siendo una persona fuerte. Había visto a su padre; era un ángel, pero ahora parecía un ser humano herido que le necesitaba y ella no podía hacer nada o más bien no sabía que hacer para que se recuperara antes.

Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus propias piernas, enterró entre ellas la cabeza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Evelyn, cariño."

"No lo digas por favor, no me digas que todo va a salir bien o que mi padre se va a recuperar. Lo has visto en esa cama, las heridas no se están curando automáticamente, su cuerpo se está comportando como el de un ser humano normal y corriente. Parece que ha perdido todos sus poderes."

Sam se sentó a su lado en el suelo. estaba frío, pues a esa hora de la mañana, el calor todavía no había llegado. Rodeó el cuerpo de ella con su brazo y esperó a que Evelyn se relajara un poco. La chica pronto apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él; aunque no lo quisiera decir en voz alta, estaba echa polvo y lo único que quería hacer era descansar.

Pero si hacía eso, si detenía para descansar comenzaría a pensar y justo eso era lo que no quería. No quería pensar en que su padre podía morir, no quería pensar en que no había estado a su lado cuando aquella gente había estado a punto de matarle, no quería pensar en tantas cosas, que le daban dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si te acuestas un rato y dejas que yo me encargue del desayuno? Además Dean todavía tardará en levantarse, y sabes que cuando no tiene que viajar, antes de las nueve no se levantará."

Como si estuviera contestando, Dean apareció por la puerta, perfectamente vestido y aseado.

"Buenos días Sam." Dean se fijó en Evelyn, allí acurrucada contra su novio. "¿Va todo bien? Castiel está descansando, aunque no se todavía porque en su cuerpo no está actuando el ángel que lo domina, pero al menos se está recuperando a la velocidad humana." Se agachó y acarició la mejilla de su hija. "Al verle luchar, me doy cuenta a quien has salido."

Evelyn sonrió, agradecida de que Dean se comportara siempre con ella como si fuera una hermana más, su hermana más pequeña y justo en ese momento que más necesitaba su cariño y apoyo. Cogió su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza, pues en ese momento no sabía como decirle lo agradecida que estaba con él.

"¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto?" Preguntó si hermano.

"Más bien deberías preguntarme si me he acostado en algún momento, a lo que yo te podría responder que no, todavía no me he acostado, tenía cosas que hacer y se me han pasado las horas."

Sam sabía lo que eso significaba de verdad. No quería decirlo, pues Dean era demasiado orgulloso para decir que estaba preocupado por alguien, pero era cierto; estaba preocupado por Castiel, temía por su vida y no había querido separarse de su lado en toda la noche. Ya lo hacía cuanto Sam era un niño y se ponía enfermo o simplemente cuando su padre no volvía en varios días.

Dean se preocupaba siempre por todos, por Sam, por su padre, ahora por Evelyn y por Castiel. Dean era el prototipo perfecto de padre, pero él nunca estaría dispuesto a mostrar esa verdadera parte suya. Era mucho más fácil comportarse como el hombre al que solo le importaban las mujeres, el alcohol y las criaturas a cazar, cuando en el fondo había mucho más dentro de él.

"Evelyn no tienes buen aspecto."

La chica suspiró.

"Lo se, pero… primero quiero ir a ver a mi padre." Evelyn se puso en pie, Sam rodeó su cintura con una mano y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella volvió a suspirar, siempre se encontraba bien entre los brazos del hombre al que quería, sobretodo porque estaba segura que siempre cuidaría de ella. "Yo también te quiero. Pero necesito estar con él un rato."

"Muy bien entonces voy contigo."

Evelyn se dio la vuelta y se aupó para poder tomar su cara con ambas manos. sonriendo el dio un beso en los labios y paso sus dedos sobre ellos.

"Se lo que estás haciendo y me encanta que quieras protegerme y evitar que me haga más daño. Pero mi padre y tu sois mis prioridades. Tu estás bien, así que vas a tener que aceptar que voy a cuidar de él."

"Lo se, pero no quiero que caigas tu enferma."

"Estaré bien y seré buena lo prometo. Solo quiero verle, darle un beso de buenos días y si está despierto, darle fuerzas para que siga luchando. ¿No es lo que harías tu?" Evelyn se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho. "Vaya lo siento, creo que hablar de tu padre no es lo más acertado que podría haber hecho."

"No pasa nada, papá murió hace mucho tiempo ya. Es un tema que me duele, no lo voy a negar, pero… no pasa nada." Le besó y notó que Evelyn estaba temblando. "Vamos ve con Castiel, ahora mismo te necesita más que nosotros."

Los dos hermanos la vieron marcharse hacia la habitación, en la que Dean había dejado a Bobby observando a Castiel. Había pasado toda la noche con el ángel. Todavía le costaba creerse que fuera realmente un ángel, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo herido no se estaba recuperando de sus heridas, más rápidamente que el de un ser humano.

Pero aún así había estado a su lado. varias noches antes, le había contado la verdad sobre su salida del infierno. Él que siempre había creído que se habría tratado de cosa de su padre y por el contrario había sido salvado por un ángel al que ahora tenía que cuidar y proteger.

Le estaba inmensamente agradecido, pese a que al principio no le había parecido una buena idea salir del infierno con el demonio que llevaba con él, ahora que estaba de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, estaba feliz de estar con Sam, de poder verlo sonreír junto con su novia, como si por fin su familia, se hubiera quitado una maldición, un terrible peso con el que había tenido que cargar durante años.

"¿Crees realmente que se recuperará?" Preguntó Sam a su hermano una vez que Evelyn se hubo alejado.

"Las heridas son graves, pero su cuerpo es joven."

"Me refiero al ángel, a Castiel, a que parece que se le han acabado las pilas de los poderes. ¿Crees que volverá a ser él mismo?"

Dean no contestó, ni siquiera miró a Sam. No tenía forma de contestarle a esa pregunta, pues hasta no hacía mucho tiempo ni siquiera creía en la existencia de los ángeles en si.

- o -

"Hola, buenos días." Susurró Evelyn al entrar en la habitación. Desde luego no quería despertar a su padre por nada del mundo.

Bobby se levantó de la silla en la que estaba leyendo, le dio un abrazo cálido a ella y se despidió. Sabía que la chica querría estar a solas con su padre, al fin y al cabo no tenía una gran relación con el veterano cazador, como para que estuviera delante.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras la salida de Bobby, Evelyn se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de su padre, todavía más caliente de lo normal.

"Ya me he enterado que Dean ha pasado la noche contigo. Quiere hacerse el tipo duro, pero en realidad es todo un pedazo de pan." La chia sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas y se sentía extraña. Pero aún así, continuó hablando. "Sam también es un encanto y cuando despiertes, verás lo bien que cuida de mi."

Dejó de hablar un momento y se mordió le labio. Estaba a punto de empezar a decir cosas que estaban muy al fondo de su corazón.

"Sabes que tienes que volver ¿verdad?" Paró un segundo, como si esperar una respuesta que no llegó. "Yo te necesito papá. Acabo de descubrir que soy un ángel como tu, o medio ángel o como sea y no puedes dejarme ahora sola, porque tienes muchas cosas que explicarme. Tienes que decirme quien es mi madre para que pueda encontrarla."

"Tu madre…" Susurró Castiel inconsciente.

"Si mi madre, quiero saber quien es mi madre y porque te empeñas en negarte a decirme quien es. ¿Es porque los demonios podrían hacerle daño? ¿O es cosa de los ángeles? ¿Es por protegerme a mi? Necesito respuestas, pero también necesito que estés conmigo y me enseñes a dominar todos mis poderes."

No pudo evitarlo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel. Ahí se sintió cómoda escuchando el latido de su corazón. Parecía tranquilo y eso le hacía sentir segura, como si siempre hubiera estado con su padre.

"Evelyn."

La chica levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de su padre. Sonrió al ver que la reconocía. Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de ella y la acarició con cariño. Sonrió también, aunque su gesto era terriblemente dolorido.

"Hola papá." Se le hacía extraño llamarlo así, pero por primera vez, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Es la primera vez que se lo que se siente siendo humano y estando herido, no es muy agradable." Ella se echó a reír. "Pero eso no es lo importante ahora mismo." Castiel trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo dolorido no se lo permitió y se quedó en la posición que estaba.

"Papá, tienes que descansar para recuperarte."

"No, tengo que hablarte de tu madre. No te mereces no saberlo, no después de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Diles a Sam y a Dean que vengan. Los vamos a necesitar para encontrarla."


	30. Chapter 30

"¡No!" Dijo Evelyn con la mayor contundencia posible. Sus ojos clavados en Sam, tenía que conseguir que su novio estuviera de su lado y evitar que Castiel cometiera aquella locura. "No voy a permitir que lo hagas papá. Estás demasiado débil, ni siquiera tienes todos tus poderes de ángel de vuelta. No puedes hacer algo tan peligroso y lo sabes."

Evelyn dio un paso adelante, se arrodilló junto a la cama en la que estaba Castiel y tomó la mano de su padre. Le miró a los ojos, pese a que todavía había partes de él que seguían de un completo extraño para su hija, Evelyn estaba segura que comenzaba a conocerlo y a saber lo que pensaba.

"Papá por favor."

"Dean, Sam, vosotros comprendéis lo que trato de hacer por Evelyn ¿verdad?"

La chica se levantó, se dio la vuelta hacia Sam y esperó. También sabía a la perfección lo que pretendía hacer su padre, pero aún así, estaba completamente segura de que era una auténtica locura. Castiel no podía usar de nuevo unos poderes que apenas había recuperado para encontrar a su madre.

Estaba demasiado débil, eso era un hecho que no podía ocultar, no cuando todavía no era capaz de ponerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio o cuando dormía más que cualquiera de ellos debido al cansancio.

Castiel no estaba preparado para semejante esfuerzo y Evelyn iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitarlo, al fin y al cabo era su hija, aunque acabara de descubrirlo, aunque fuera un ángel, aunque… fuera lo que fuera, estaba hablando del bienestar de su padre.

"Lo siento pero no te voy a dejar hacerlo."

"Dean, sabes lo que es perder un padre, sabes lo que pasaste hasta John os volvió a buscar. ¿No crees que Evelyn tiene derecho a conocer a su madre a dar con ella y descubrir su verdadero pasado?"

"Lo siento Cass, pero no me parece nada bien que uses nuestra propia historia para tus intereses personales." Dijo Sam, tomando con disimulo la mano de Evelyn con la suya. "Además, esto es completamente distinto. Cuando nuestro padre desapareció, lo hizo por protegernos, por encontrar al que había matado a nuestra madre. Esto es diferente y lo sabes. Durante toda su vida, le habías ocultado a Evelyn quien es en realidad y ahora que no has tenido más remedio que contarle la verdad, quieres arreglar las cosas. Lo siento pero no se hacen así, al menos no entre los humanos."

Sam lanzó una mirada rápida a Evelyn y la vio sonreír. No estaba tan sólo ayudándola, pues en realidad creía todo lo que acababa de decir. Castiel no lo estaba haciendo bien y no podía sacrificarse por encontrar a la mujer a la que había dejado embarazada hacía más veinte años.

"Lo siento chicos, pero estoy con Cass." Tanto Sam como Evelyn miraron a Dean, pues ninguno de los podían creer lo que acababa de decir. "No voy a decir que nuestro amigo, aquí el ángel hiciera bien las cosas al no contarte nada, al no contactar contigo desde un principio, pero creo que va siendo hora de descubrir toda la verdad, sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que nos está poniendo en peligros a todos."

"Dean…"

"Sam, es cierto, admítelo, desde que sabemos que Evelyn es hija de Cass, los demonios nos vienen a buscar a casa, incluso han estado a punto de matar al propio Cass, ¿No creéis que va siendo un momento de averiguar la verdad sobre todo esto?"

Evelyn bajó la mirada, una parte de ella, comprendía las palabras de Dean y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, llegar a conocer a su madre, encontrarla y poder averiguar quien era y como había terminado acostándose con un ángel, tal vez ni siquiera sabía que era un ángel.

"¿Crees que podría encontrarla yo?"

"Evelyn cariño, ¿qué estás diciendo? Sam rodeó el cuerpo de Evelyn con ambos brazos, como si sintiera que tenía que protegerla de algo, que todavía no sabía lo que era con exactitud.

"Estamos hablando de mi padre y si pude encontrarte a ti en el callejón." Dijo mirando a Castiel. "Tal vez puedas enseñar a mejorar esa habilidad para encontrar a mi madre."

"No es algo fácil y te puedo asegurar que agotará todas tus energías."

"Ahora es cuando me dices que tienes, que hacerlo tu. Vamos papá." Todavía se le hacía extraño de vez en cuando llamar Castiel papá, pero con el tiempo, comenzaba a ser la cosa más común entre ellos. "Tu mismo lo has dicho, hacer eso te dejará sin fuerzas y en tu estado n puedes hacer algo así; no lo permitiré. Vas a tener que enseñarme a encontrar a mi madre."

De la misma forma que Evelvyn había empezado a conocer a su padre, Castiel también había descubierto que su hija era una completa testaruda, a la que no había forma de sacarle algo de la cabeza si estaba completamente segura. Cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos que no pestañeaban, llenos de fuerza, Castiel sabía que no había ninguna forma de evitar que se saliera con la suya.

"Es muy peligroso, más cuando no lo has hecho nunca, no serías el primer ser humano al que he visto morir por intentar hacerk por mucho que sean hijos de ángeles como tu se necesita mucho entrenamiento."

Sin llegar a contestar, Evelyn sintió los brazos de Sam apretándola todavía más, pero no dijo nada, pues comprendía la preocupación de su novio por ella. Le acarició el brazo, se di la vuelta y aupándose lo suficiente le dio un beso en los labios.

"Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

"Ivy cariño, estás hablando conmigo, las cosas nunca nos salen bien a la primera, más bien podría ser un completo desastre." Le dio un beso en respuesta y los dos sonrieron. "Lo malo es que no te voy conseguir quitar esa idea de la cabeza ¿verdad?" Evelyn negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Bueno Cass, supongo que será mejor que nos ayudes."

"He dicho que no." Dijo con fuerza el ángel y se incorporó en la cama. "No sabves nada de tu madre, no te pondré cerca de ella, porque ya me costó demasiado alejarte de ella. No vas a volver a verla."

Castiel se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, estaba demasiado cansado, mientras Dean, Sam y Evelyn se quedaban petrificados tras lo que el ángel había dicho. Jamás le habían escuchado tan alterado, jamás le habían escuchado gritar, ni en las peores situaciones.

"Supongo que ahora será el momento en el que nos dices que es lo que está pasando aquí." Dean dio un paso adelante, al ver que Evelyn todavía no había reaccionado. Sam por su parte seguía junto a ella, sin separarse ni un milímetro. "Cass, creo que hay demasiadas cosas aquí que no nos has contado sobre Evelyn."

"Porque no deberíais saberlas."

"Papá…"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo contarte lo que no debes saber. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre, pero no dejaré que llegues hasta ella, sigue siendo muy peligroso."

"Pero…"

"¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu hija la verdad? La historia es realmente divertida." Todos se volvieron hacia la presencia que acababa de aparecer en la habitación.

Evelyn corrió hacia ella, separándose de Sam, demasiado rápido como para detenerla. Pero Evelyn no lo podía remediar, estaba viendo otra vez al demonio que había estado a punto de matarle y que había hecho daño a su padre.

El demonio, levantó la mano y detuvo a Evelyn donde estaba. Sonrió, casi había sido demasiado fácil, miró a Evelyn allí clavada, como si de una estatua de cera se tratara. Sin moverse de donde estaba, vio que Dean y Sam se querían acercar a ella, incluso desde la cama, Castiel trató de ir a por el demonio.

"Vamos chicos, tranquilos." Dijo el demonio con una horrible sonrisa. "Esto es algo entre Evelyn y yo… y bueno con los viejos recuerdo que tu papaíto no quiere contarte."

Evelyn miró al demonio, preguntándose si realmente aquel demonio sabría algo sobre su madre o tan sólo estaba jugando con ella. No podía moverse y eso le hacía sentirse aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber.

"Déjala en paz, no tienes porque meterla en esta guerra."

"Lo siento, pero tu mismo la metiste en esta guerra cuando le dijiste quien era, cuando le dijiste que era tu hija y descubrió sus poderes. ¿Qué tal si ahora le dijeras que su madre es cazadora, que la abandonó al nacer para que muriera al saber quien eras tu?"

Evelyn comenzó a temblar, aquello no podía ser verdad, una madre no podía hacer eso con su hija recién nacida, si el demonio la dejaba ir ahora, caería al suelo irremediablemente, pues las piernas habían dejado de funcionarle.

"¡Déjala ir!" Gritó Sam, aún a sabiendas de que no iba a conseguir nada.

"Tranquilo muchacho, no quiero hacerle nada a tu chica, mucho menos cuando se trata de la familia."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

El demonio dejó caer a Evelyn de golpe y desapareció, dejando demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Sam fue hasta la chica, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y ella, sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar, enterrando su rostro contra le pecho de Sam.

"Mi madre me odiaba y me quiso matar al nace." Dijo ella entre sollozos.

El muchacho miró a Castiel, que casi se había levantado de la cama ahora y le hizo detenerse en seco.

"¿Es esto lo que buscabas al no contarle la verdad?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Mi madre quería matarme. ¿Es eso lo que no querías decirme?" Evelyn se liberó de los brazos de Sam y fue hasta la cama, donde descansaba Sam. Se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a su padre, en busca de unas respuestas que ya no estaba segura de querer conseguir, pero que ahora ya necesitaba. "Mi madre es cazadora y cuando tuvo un hijo contigo decidió dejarlo morir."

Castiel permanecio en silencio, había conseguido mantener ese secreto durante tanto tiempo, había logrado mantener a su hija alejada de la verdad sobre su existencia y ahora de repente todo se había destruido en un segundo.

"Cass. ¿Es cierto eso?" Sam intentó abrazar de nuevo a Evelyn pero esta se liberó otra vez. ahora más que nunca necesitaba ser ella misma, sin un novio que la protegiera, sin un padre que tratara de alejarla de la verdad, nada simplemente, ella enfrentándose a la verdad.

"Lo siento mucho."

Castiel se puso en pie, aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara tumbado, que todavía no estaba recuperado. Pero aún así quería estar junto a su hija, ahora cuando más le necesitaba. Ella le miró y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, vio odio en su mirada, aunque no estaba seguro si iba dedicado a él o si era por todo lo que esaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

"Evelyn, espero que comprendas porque no quería que supieras nada de tu madre. Es una mujer trastornada. Cuando se quedó embarazada de ti, cuando descubrió que yo era un ángel y bueno, después de un par de malas cacerías, terminaron por destrozarla."

"¿No sabía que eras un ángel cuando la dejaste embarazada?" Dean dio un paso delante, le costaba creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. "No sabía que los ángeles pudierais tener hijos."

"Yo tampoco hasta que ocurrió, entonces no tuve más remedio que decirle quien era realmente y porque no podría estar a su lado para criar a nuestro hijo."

Evelyn se estremeció al pensar lo cerca que había estado de morir nada más nacer. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio y consiguió mantenerse firme, pues le dolía demasiado todo lo que estaba escuchando. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su padre, esperando que le dijera como le había abandonado su madre, como había sido capaz de hacer algo así con un bebé inocente.

"¿La dejaste tirada?" Preguntó Sam, como si estuviera expresando los pensamientos de Evelyn. "¿Dejaste tirada a la madre de hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?"

"No es tan fácil Sam, no se trata de una relación aceptada como tal para los ángeles. En realidad, no podíamos estar juntos, un ángel no se junta con una humana. Es algo prohibido."

"¿Y porque lo hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué tuviste esa relación con mi madre si sabías que estaba mal, que al final tendría que dejarla?" Evelyn no lo comprendía, ni siquiera sabía a esas alturas porque estaba viva. "No lo entiendo. ¿Y que fue de mi madre? ¿La dejaste sin más o te preocupaste de ella, tanto como de mi?"

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio, precisamente a ese momento es cuando a no había querido llegar, porque había pocas cosas que le avergonzaran tanto como saber lo que había ocurrido con la madre de su hija y como había dejado que pasara sin más.

Bajó la mirada, pues si tenía que decir eso, al menos no lo haría mirado a su hija a los ojos y así evitaría ver la decepción en su mirada. Aún así sintió los ojos de los dos cazadores y de su hija sobre él, lo cual iba a hacer todavía más difícil lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue de mi madre? Porque algo me dice que sabes perfectamente donde está y no haría falta que yo usara ningún tipo de poder para encontrarla. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Si, se donde está, pero la verdad es que preferiría que no la encontraras nunca."

Evelyn sintió un nudo en el estómago, pues el tono de voz de su padre se había vuelto mucho más duro de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, no parecía el Castiel que había estando protegiéndola todo ese tiempo, sino que parecía haberse convertido en uno de los ángeles fríos y que parecían estar faltos de sentimientos, de los que tanto le había hablado.

Sin darse cuenta, se acercó lentamente a Sam y cogió con fuerza su mano, necesitaba un punto en el que apoyarse y el cazador siempre estaba allí por ella. Sin que ella se lo esperara, Sam rodeó su cintura con la mano que tenía libre y le ayudó a apoyar su espalda sobre su pecho.

"¿Dónde está mi madre?"

"Evelyn, cariño…"

"Papá, dime la verdad. Ya estoy cansada de tanta mentira y tantas cosas que me has escondido porque pensabas que me haría daño saberlas. Pues siento decirte que saberlo ahora así me duele mucho más que si me hubiera enterado desde el principio."

"Cass por favor, dinos la verdad. Evelyn se lo merece y después de lo que ha pasado estos días, creo que todos la merecemos."

Dean se acercó a su amigo, al fin y al cabo era el más imparcial de los tres en aquella materia. Quería a Evelyn como si fuera su propia hermana, pero sabía que ni Sam ni ella iban a tener la mente despejada.

"Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso, os puedo mostrar lo que ocurrió."

Castiel no podía contarlo, no se sentía con fuerzas ni físicas ni morales como para decirle a su hija, como había permitido que la mujer a la que había dicho amar, destrozara su vida y estuviera a punto de matar a su hija recién nacida.

Levantó la mano hacia los tres y cerró los ojos, era la mejor forma de concentrarse en esos recuerdos, que todavía seguían estando allí, por mucho que hubiera tratado de olvidarlos con el paso de los años, que para él no eran más que unos minutos en realidad.

De repente, todos se vieron transportados a otro lugar, un callejón, una noche fría y frente a ellos una mujer. Evelyn sintió su cuerpo temblar, al ver a aquella mujer, pues la reconoció automáticamente, no necesitó que nadie le dijera quien era para reconocer, aunque estuviera en las sombras a su madre.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Sam la detuvo.

"No puedes cambiar nada, creo que ni siquiera estamos aquí. Es como si estuviéramos viendo una película."

"Pero es mi madre."

"Lo se cariño." Sam le dio un beso, para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada. "Te entiendo mejor de lo que piensas, porque yo tampoco llegué a conocer a mi madre y daría lo que fuera por tener la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera un sueño."

"¿Crees que este es el momento en el que ella me abandona?"

No hizo falta que Sam contestara, pues la mujer dio un paso adelante y entonces pudieron ver que llevaba un bulto entre los brazos, que se movía y hacía ruiditos que indiscutiblemente, eran de un bebé.

"Oh dios Sam. Mi madre está a punto de dejarme tirada en un callejón para que muera de frío."

Evelyn se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Sam. Cinco minutos antes, todo lo que quería era saber porque su madre había decidido abandonarla, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo, tan sólo quería salir corriendo de allí. Sam la rodeó con sus brazos y vio aparecer a su hermano a su lado. Lo miró y sin decir nada, Dean comprendió automáticamente lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo.

Evelyn volvió a mirar, al escuchar llorar al bebé y entonces pudo ver claramente a su madre. Su cabello era castaño y corto, sus ojos, faltos totalmente de vida, sin que Evelyn supiera por que, pero eran de un color pardo oscuro. Era alta, algo más de lo que era Evelyn y delgada.

Una figura apareció tras ella y todos la reconocieron como Castiel.

"Papá." Dijo Evelyn en voz alta, aunque ya sabía que su padre no la estaba viendo.

El ángel se acercó a la cazadora, pero ella retrocedió hacia el interior del callejón, con el bebé todavía en brazos. Lo mira con terror, ya no había amor en esos ojos y a Evelyn se le hace difícil imaginar que lo hubiera alguna vez entre aquella mujer y Castiel.

"Claudia por favor, escúchame."

"Maldito seas Castiel, todo este tiempo me has mantenido en una mentira y mira lo que has conseguido. Esta niña es una aberración." Evelyn ahogó un grito, no podía imaginar que su propia madre dijera algo así de ella. Los brazos de Sam la rodearon todavía con más fuerza. "Debe morir."

"No tienes porque hacer eso, es un bebé nada más, no tiene porque saber nunca quien es su padre y si no quieres jamás estaré en contacto con ella. Pero no le hagas daño, no le hagas pagar a ella por mis errores."

"¿Errores?" La mujer da un paso más atrás, sin soltar a la niña. Castiel mira a la criatura sin perder un solo segundo. "Eres un ángel, este bebé nunca debería haber existido o al menos no deberías haberlo tenido con una cazadora porque sabes a lo que me dedico. Yo mato a criaturas como esta."

"Pero estás hablando de nuestra hija."

"¿Nuestra? Dejo de ser nuestra cuando me dejaste durante el embarazo. No tienes derecho a hacer nada.

"Y tu no tienes derecho a matar a una criatura inocente."

La mujer ríe y mira a la niña.

"¿Inocente dices? Seguro que sabes lo que se convertirá esta cosa cuando se haga mayor."

Las palabras de su madre lastiman a Evelyn que trata de mantenerse tranquila, todo lo que sus nervios se lo permitía, mientras al menos, se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Sam.

"Esta criatura debe morir antes que sea demasiado tarde y estoy segura que allí arriba en el cielo el resto de los ángeles piensan lo mismo que yo."

"Mis hermanos no saben nada y no tienen porque encontrarla, con que le pongan una protección, jamás la encontrarán."

"Te has vuelto un blando mientras estabas aquí entre los humanos Castiel. Cuando te conocí no hubieras dudado sobre lo que hacer con esta cosa."

Tanto Castiel como Claudia miraron al fondo del callejón, donde una tercera persona había aparecido. Los dos cazadores y Evelyn reconocieron en seguida esa figura, pues habían visto demasiadas veces a ese maldito demonio.

"Hermana ¿que haces aquí?"

Evelyn no se puede creer lo que su madre acaba de decir. No puede ser cierto, Meg no puede ser tía. ¿Sería verdad es que había dicho Meg de que eran familia? Pero no, no se lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto. Un demonio no podía ser parte de su familia. Dio un paso atrás, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí cuanto antes, volver a la vida en la que no sabía nada sobre su madre. Pero no pudo, siguió mirando la escena, como si sus ojos estuvieran clavados en aquella escena.

"Vamos hermanita, mata a la niña."

"Pero ella no me quiere muerta." Dijo en un susurro Evelyn, que no comprendía nada. "Meg lo dijo, no me quiere muerta."

Claudia miró a su hermana y luego a Castiel, pero ya lo tenía claro, si tenía que deshacerse de esa criatura que no era humana. Así había sido educada como cazadora y no había otra forma posible de actuar. Cogió al bebé y lo dejó colgando, tan solo sosteniéndolo por el cuello con ambas manos.

"¡No!" Dijo esta vez Sam.

Pero todo pasó muy rápido, Castiel desapareció y saltó junto a Claudia, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, le arrebató a la niña de las manos y desapareció, mientras Claudia gritaba para recuperarla.

De repente, volvieron a estar en la habitación y Castiel delante de ellos, mirando ahora a su hija, esperando su reacción; pero Evelyn no dijo nada, tan sólo fue hasta él y le abrazó.


	32. Chapter 32

Evelyn no quería preguntar, aunque una parte muy grande dentro de ella ansiaba hacer todas aquellas preguntas que atestaban su mente. se estaba tomando su tercera taza de café, aunque Dean le había dicho que algo más fuerte y con mucho alcohol le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Al menos eso le había hecho reír.

Las grandes manos de Sam frotaron su espalda y suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, estaba tan cansada después de lo que había ocurrido; en poco tiempo había pasado de ser una chica que sabía que su pasado escondía algo más a descubrir que estaba relacionada con cazadores, demonios ángeles.

"Cuando era pequeña no quería conformarme con ser una chica más. ahora que soy alguien realmente especial, daría lo que fuera por no ser nadie." Dijo con tristeza.

Sam se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó del rostro un mechón rebelde. La contempló como si se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacía. Todavía recordaba aquella vez, aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, toda ella era preciosa, encantadora, inocente, lo veía en sus ojos, había algo que la hacía realmente especial, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que se tratara de algo así.

"¿Podemos volver atrás en el tiempo?" Gimoteó ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Antes todo era más fácil, solos tu y yo y tu hermano, cuando no quería matarme."

Sam acarició la mejilla de Evelyn y esperó a ver que su sonrisa se ampliara todavía más. Tardó unos segundos en ocurrir, pero al final, la chica acercó su cuerpo a él como si de un gatito en busca de calor se tratara. La abrazó, era lo que siempre la hacía sentir mejor, sentirse rodeada y protegida por los brazos de Sam.

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso." Dijo Sam con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. Al fin y al cabo descubrir la verdad sobre su auténtico pasado, casi había terminado con él. "Pero podemos intentar dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante."

"¿Tienes el remedio para olvidar lo que ahora se?"

"Ojalá lo tuviera, para poder verte sonreír a ti, completamente feliz." De nuevo deslizó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Evelyn. "Te quiero mi niña y por nada del mundo podría soportar verte pasarlo mal."

"Mi madre quiso matarme siendo un bebé y mi tía es un demonio. ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de sobreponerme a algo así?"

"Tu madre quiso matarte porque no estaba bien de la cabeza."

Los dos se dieron al vuelta, Castiel estaba allí, con Dean a su lado, mirándole, como si estuviera asegurándose que el ángel no fuera a perder el equilibrio y desmoronarse. Se veía que todavía estaba debilitado por todo lo ocurrido y ni siquiera había recuperado sus poderes.

"Cuando la conocí, me di cuenta que no era completamente estable." Evelyn se estremeció y Sam comprendió su pensamiento en ese mismo segundo. La chica no quería terminar así, loca, seguramente estaría pensando ella y siendo capaz de matar a su propio bebé recién nacido. "Pero lo cierto era que yo la quería, amaba a tu madre cuando llegó a mi vida y no me di cuenta."

"¿Cómo era cuando la conociste?"

Evelyn se puso en pie, Sam rodeó su cuerpo desde atrás, para decirle sin palabras que estaba allí con ella, por ella y para ella.

"Una mujer muy fuerte, en eso te pareces mucho a ella. Ya era cazadora, una muy buena y creo que vuestro padre la conocía. Recuerdo haberlos visto juntos alguna vez. creo que eran amigos, pero veían el mundo de una forma muy distinta." Los dos cazadores y Evelyn guardaron silencio, mientras escuchaba el relato de Castiel. Evelyn quería saber más sobre su madre, mientras que los chicos estaban sorprendidos de que su padre estuviera en aquella historia. "Para vuestro padre, vosotros érais lo primero, no había día que hablara de vosotros dos."

"¿Le conociste?"

Dean no lo pudo evitar, todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre era prioridad para él. Le había conocido bien y estaba seguro que sabía casi todo lo que había que saber sobre aquel hombre. Pero de vez en cuando, se encontraba con algo nuevo que no sabía antes.

"No conocí personalmente a tu padre, pero vi un par de cacerías que hizo con Claudia, los dos eran muy buenos." Se volvió de nuevo hacia Evelyn. "Pero tu madre cambió pronto. Siempre he creído que fue cosa de su hermana."

"¿Quieres decir Meg?"

Castiel asintió.

"Le hizo algo, no estoy seguro el que, durante años he pensado en ello, pero nunca he conseguido averiguar lo que era." Castiel se acercó a su hija y la cogió de las manos, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos. "Te salvé de una muerte segura, pero temo que ahora vuelva a por ti."

"No le importo a Meg, creo que solo está jugando conmigo."

"¿Crees que Claudia podría volver a intentar algo contra Evelyn si Meg le dice que está viva y que está aquí?" Evelyn no había caído en eso, pero ahora que lo decía Sam no parecía una posibilidad tan extraña.

Los brazos de Sam la estrecharon con más fuerza, pero no le hicieron daño, jamás le haría daño.

"No lo se. Pero se que algo está a punto de pasar." Castiel miró a los dos hermanos, pero ninguno de ellos ni Evelyn tampoco sabían de lo que estaba hablando. "No veo el futuro, no se lo que va a ocurrir, pero algo me dice que algo inminente se acerca y que tu, hija eres el centro de todo." Evelyn se estremeció de nuevo, nunca le había gustado ser el centro de nada y mucho menos cuando se trataba de que su madre pudiera querer hacerle daño.

Sin saber ni como ni porque, unas terribles nauseas se apoderaron repentinamente de Evelyn, junto con un punzante dolor en el estómago, tanto que casi le hicieron caer al suelo, si no hubiera sido porque Sam y Castiel la sostuvieron.

"Ivi" Gritó Sam al verla desplomarse y palidecer de repente. "Cass, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?"

deseaba tanto tener esa respuesta, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no le encontraba sentido. Miró a Evelyn, que respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque poco a poco parecía que se iba recuperando. Sam la llevó hasta la silla donde se había sentado antes y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"No lo se. Es una sensación horrible y temo que tenga que ver con mis habilidades de ángel." Miró a su padre en busca de respuestas, pero Castiel estaba tan perdido como ella. "Tengo frío." Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando Sam las sostuvo entre las suyas, las sintió completamente heladas. Las frtó con fuerza para que entraran en calor, pero parecían haberse convertido en dos cubitos de hielo.

"Algo está a punto de ocurrir. Tenías razón papá."

Su cuerpo se volvió doblar de nuevo, cuando las punzadas en el estómago se repitieron de nuevo. Sabía que no se trataba de algo natural, no era nada físico en realidad, sino un conjunto de terribles emociones, que ni siquiera eran suyas. Era un sentimiento de dolor, agonía y desesperación que podría matar a cualquiera que no tuviera el poder de Evelyn para canalizar esa fuerza.

Respirar cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar; apretó tanto como pudo las manos de Sam para no gritar, pero nada parecía suficiente para soportar aquel dolor.

"Cass, dime que puedes algo por ella." Sam miró a los ojos ángel, sin dejar de prestar atención a Evelyn en ningún solo momento. "O al menos dime que sabes lo que le está pasando."

No estaba seguro, por lo que no dijo nada en un primer momento. Se arrodilló al lado de Sam, frente a Evelyn, tomó su rsotro con las dos manos y cerró los ojos. Podía descubrir todo lo que les ocurría a los seres humano con el simple contacto y sabía que con la unión que tenía que Evelyn no le sería difícil descubrir si alguna criatura le estaba haciendo daño.

"No hace falta que busques mucho en su cabeza Castiel."

Sam se puso en pie de un salto al ver aparecer a Meg en la habitación. Estaba decidido a lanzarse contra a ella, aunque tuviera todas las de perder.

"¿Por qué no le dices a tu perro que se esté quieto si no quiere que le de una patada en el culo?"

"Sam." Fue Evelyn la que lo dijo mientras con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba y las manos de Castiel para ayudarle, conseguía ponerse en pie. Le temblaban las piernas y creía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en pie, pero tenía que enfrentarse a aquella criatura que seguramente había vuelto loca a su madre y ahora mismo le estaba arruinando la vida a ella. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?"

"Claudia era mi hermana, jamás le haría daño."

"No lo era, mi madre era una humana, una cazadora, no tenía nada que ver contigo." Evelyn dio un paso adleante pero el cuerpo dejó de hacerle caso y perdió el equilibrio, pero Castiel la sostuvo con fuerza. "Le destrozaste la vida, le hiciste creer que yo era una aberración cuando descubriste que mi padre era un ángel. Pues lo siento, porque estoy aquí, estoy viva y no voy a dejar que…"

Protesto con tanta fuerza que incluso Meg se sobresaltó. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, trantando de respirar como un pez fuera del agua, pero sin apenas conseguirlo. La visión se volvió borrosa, todo era imposible y algo le decía que estaba a punto de morir.

"¡Déjala en paz!" Gritó Sam, mientras Dean colocaba un cuchillo en el cuello de Meg.

El demonio sonrió, aunque en el fondo se veía una expresión de desconcierto. Miraba a Evelyn, pero algo le dijo a Dean que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo a su cuñada.

"No soy yo." Dean apretó un poco más el cuchillo contra su garganta. "En realidad venía a hablaros de su madre, de Claudia." Dean la empujó contra la pared. "Se que has visto el pasado, ahora todos sabéis que fue de su madre y del bebé. Pero lo que no sábeis es donde está ahora mi hermana y lo que planea. Aunque tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde."

Todos miraron a Evelyn cuando volvió a gritar desesperada. Sam había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y le acariciaba el rostro, sintiéndose tan impotente como el propio Castiel.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Habla si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí y ahora."

"Después de perder la cabeza, mi hermana empezó a interesarse por el mundo de la brujería."

"No… es… tu hermana." Consiguió decir Evelyn a duras penas.

"¿Quieres decir que esto se lo está provocando su hermana con algún tipo de magia?" Meg miró a Sam directamente. "¿Y que interés tienes tu en decirnos esto y salvarla?"

"¿Quieres salvar a tu novia o no?"


	33. Chapter 33

"No confío en ella." Sam se cruzó de brazos delante de su hermano y de Castiel.

"Ninguno confiamos, pero por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, Meg es nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a Evelyn." Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos, conocía perfectamente esa mirada en Sam. Cuando alguien muy cercano había estado en peligro, sus ojos se llenaban de energía e incluso a veces parecían acumular un odio que guardaba en su interior el resto del tiempo. "Si sabe donde está Claudia y nos puede llevar hasta allí, tal vez podríamos encontrar la forma de salvar a Evelyn mucho más rápido que si lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos."

"No me gusta."

"Nadie dice que tenga que gustarte Sam. Pero se trata de Evelyn. Es mi hija y haré todo lo necesario por ella, aunque tenga que arriesgar otra vez mi vida."

Castiel tenía razón, nadie había sacrificado más que él por Evelyn, dejar de verla, perderla durante casi toda su vida por mantenerla protegida de las posibles represalias de otros ángeles y de su propia madre y ahora había perdido todos sus poderes. Tal vez, Sam no tenía más opción que hacerle caso.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces, seguir las indicaciones de un demonio?"

Sam se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró con fuerza. Estaba confuso, Evelyn, la mujer a la que más había amado en toda su vida, estaba en el dormitorio, descansando por fin, después de todo el dolor, habían conseguido calmarla y él en lugar de hacer algo por ayudarla, estaba allí sentado, en la cocina con su hermano y Castiel discutiendo sin más.

"¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?"

"Buscar a Claudia por nuestra cuenta, no puede ser tan difícil dar con ella. No está bien de la cabeza, eso lo sabemos, no creo que sea la mejor persona para esconder pistas. Hemos encontrado cosas más difíciles."

"Sam…"

"Lo digo en serio Dean. No voy a confiar en un demonio que hasta hace cuatro días quería matar a Evelyn y te recuerdo que durante mucho tiempo intentó matarnos a nosotros y a papá. ¿Vas a dejar ahora que nos meta en una trampa? Lo siento pero no Dean. Voy a encontrar a Claudía por mi cuenta, si queréis ayudarme estupendo, si preferís ir con Meg, no me opondré."

El cazador salió de la cocina.

"Sam espera."

"Dean déjalo." El mayor de los hermanos abrió la boca para protestar, pero Castiel volvió a interrumpirle. "Le entiendo. Desearía poder ir con él, no necesitar a Meg para esto. Pero no disponemos de ese tiempo, Evelyn no dispone de ese tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado?"

Castiel se aseguró que Sam ya no estuviera cerca para poder escuchar aquello antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

"No quería preocupar a Sam más de lo que ya está. Pero es cierto, hay algo que no os he contado. No creo que Evelyn tenga mucho tiempo para que busquemos a su madre. He visto esa magia funcionar antes y es muy rápida, muy agresiva y muy rápida. No estoy estoy seguro, pero tal vez tengamos poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas para hacer que pare."

Dean se puso tenso, sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero no imaginaba que estuviera tan absolutamente mal. Bebió de un trago el café que le quedaba en la taza y que ya estaba frío, pero no se dio ni cuenta. Sam, Evelyn, Castiel sin sus poderes, Meg siendo más fuerte que nunca; eran demasiadas cosas y Dean se sentía como el único que pudiera arreglarlo.

"¿Entonces dices que dejemos que Meg nos ayude? Eres el padre de Evelyn, así que, si dices adelante, te seguiré."

Castiel le miró durante un segundo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. no se conocían demasiado, el ángel había entrado en la vida de los hermanos hacía relativamente poco tiempo, pero casi desde el principio Dean se había dado cuenta que podía confiar en él.

Ahora tan solo tenía eso, el presentimiento de que podía confiar en el ángel.

"No tengo otra posibilidad, Sam tardará más del tiempo que tenemos en dar con Claudia. Por mucho que esté trastornada, sigue siendo cazadora como vosotros. Así que dime una cosa Dean. Si no quisieras ser encontrado, ¿Lo conseguirías?"

Dean asintió. Ya lo había hecho, cuando el FBI los había buscado, cuando su padre los había hecho salir corriendo de algún sitio, habían pasado tiempo desaparecidos. Así que si Claudia era realmente buena, no darían con ella en dos días.

"Muy bien, entonces llamemos a Meg." Dijo Dean con un nuevo suspiro, resignado esta vez.

"No es necesario. Ya está aquí, está con Sam."

Dean salió corriendo pasillo adelante, sabía que Meg disfrutaba haciéndolos sufrir, juando con ellos como si de sus muñecos personales, pero aquello era demasiado, ir a ver a Sam en ese momento, solo podía significar que el demonio quería morir a manos de su hermano.

- o -

Sam escuchó pasos tras él. Había ido al dormitorio de Evelyn para pensar. Era un efecto que su novia tenía en el cazador. Cuando más agobiado por la situación, cuando más hecho polvo había estado tras perder a su hermano, Evelyn le dejaba hablar, le escuchaba y al final le hacía sentir bien. Su sonrisa le hacía olvidar los problemas de la vida y sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en él le daban el cariño necesario para seguir adelante.

Ahora era Evelyn la que lo necesitaba hacer y precisamente ahora era cuando Sam no sabía lo que hacer. Había cogido el ordenador y había comenzado a buscar a Claudia, pero ¿Cómo buscarla cuando no sabía por donde empezar? Tan sólo sabía su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento. Pero había demasiadas Claudias que nacieron ese mismo día, demasiadas para revisarlas todas. Después comprobó la fecha de nacimiento de Evelyn, el hospital donde su madre había sido ingresada, sus informes médicos, su fecha de salida, pero ahí se perdía todo, cuando madre e hija dejaron el hospital.

"Jamás darás con ella así."

Sam estuvo a punto de tirar el ordenador al suelo, pero lo sostuvo con fuerza y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Meg se echó a reír y miró a Evelyn.

"Después de todo sigue siendo mi sobrina." Dio un paso hacia la cama, pero Sam se levantó rápidamente y se puso en medio. No dejaría que ese maldito demonio se acercara a su novia después de todo lo que había hecho.

"No es nada tuyo. Cuando te metiste dentro de esa humana, dejaste de ser humana y por lo tanto Evelyn no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"¿No puedes pensar que aún así me caiga bien? Durante mucho tiempo estuve viviendo con mi hermana y digamos que me tomé cariño. Fui la primera a la que le dijo que estaba embarazada y si es cierto, que yo le dije que no podía salir nada bueno de ese embarazo en cuanto nombró a Castiel."

"Eso quiere decir que la querías muerta." Sam deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar a ese demonio de la habitación, alejarla de Evelyn y evitar que pudiera tener la tentación de lastimarla. Pero se contuvo, tal vez después de todo, escuchando aquella historia pudiera sacar algo que mereciera la pena para ayudar a Evelyn. "Dime porque entonces ahora tengo que confiar en que no quieres hacerle daño."

"Las cosas cambian."

"Los demonios no."

"Sam no seas así. sabes tan bien como yo, que los demonios tenemos demasiados años como para pensar siempre de la misma forma y ver las cosas siempre iguales. No soy la misma que le dijo a su madre que se deshiciera del niño."

"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

Con un movimiento rápido y discreto, Sam se aseguró que llevaba el arma preparada por si era necesario. Eso no mataría a Meg, pero al menos avisaría a su hermano y a Castiel de que las cosas no iban bien.

El demonio tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta que debía dar. Sam se preguntó cual sería el motivo, pues parecía que Meg no quería contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

"Digamos que tengo mis razones, pero tu no tienes tiempo ¿verdad Sam?"

"¿Qué es lo que propones?"

"Lo que tu hermano y Castiel ya han asumido a su pesar, que soy la única que os puede ayudar." Desde la cama, Evelyn protestó, el dolor estaba volviendo a ella y ahora con mayor intensidad que la última vez.

Por un momento, Sam dejó de prestar atención al demonio, se sentó en la cama y cogió la mano de Evelyn con la suya. Era tan pequeña, la chica parecía tan frágil. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era realmente fuerte, que había pasado por mucho en los últimos meses y jamás querría ver a Sam trabajando con un demonio.

"Sam, tu novia se está muriendo. Tal vez eso es algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta todavía."

El cazador hubiera deseado poder pegarle un tiro allí mismo, sin dudar para que dejara de decir aquellas cosas, pero Meg tenía razón, lo veía en el rostro pálido como la nieve de Evelyn y en la poca fuerza con la que apretaba su mano. La mujer a la que amaba, se estaba muriendo.

"No encontrarás a su madre antes de que muera sin mi ayuda."

"¿Cómo se que me ayudarás?"

"No lo sabes, en eso consiste confiar en alguien."

Sam se levantó de la cama y caminó dos pasos hacia Meg, pero se detuvo al ver a su hermano en la puerta. No sabía que hacer, no sabía si podía hacer, si tendría sentido hacer algo después de todo.

"Sam, confías en mi ¿verdad?" Dijo Dean mientras entraba en la habitación sin apartar la mirada de su hermano. "Y sabes muy bien que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido jamás querría hacerle daño Evelyn, ya le hecho bastante daño sin querer."

"Dean, no puedo confiar en un demonio."

"Lo se, yo tampoco quiero esto, pero te puedo asegurar que es todo lo que tenemos, así que hermanito," Dean asintió. "Haz lo que Meg te dice."


	34. Chapter 34

Aunque a regañadientes, Sam terminó por acceder; no tanto por lo que le hubiera dicho su hermano para convencerle o porque confiara en la palabra de Meg, que al fin y al cabo no era más que un demonio sin escrúpulo alguno, sino porque Evelyn estaba allí, yacía en aquella cama y llevaba un par de horas sin abrir los ojos.

Intentó buscar en algún lado la respuesta a todo aquello, pues algo le decía que estar del mismo lado de un demonio no podía traerle nada bien y lo cierto era que ya lo había comprobado en su vida. Pero por más que permanecía junto a Evelyn, por más que la miraba, tan sólo la veía como una pequeña flor que poco a poco se iba marchitando sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

"¿Y como vas a encontrar a Claudia?" Dijo por fin el menor de los hermanos al levantarse del lado de Evelyn y concararse una vez más con Meg. "¿Vas a dejarle un mensaje de voz en el teléfono diciéndole donde quedar con ella?"

"En realidad pensaba usar a Evelyn de cebo, que sepa que su hija sigue viva, es la único forma de conseguir sacarla de su escondite, donde quiera que esté."

Sam palideció de repente, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas. Como si de un felino esperando el momento para saltar, Dean miró a su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a que la ira del momento estropeara la única opción que tenían de salvar a Evelyn.

Él mismo había estado a punto de matarla cuando había tenido a ese demonio dentro y no estaba dispuesto a verla morir ahora. Después de todo, se había terminado por convertir en su hermana pequeña. No había tenido nunca una hermana y toda su vida se había preguntado lo que se sentiría.

Ahora se daba cuenta, que se volvía mucho más protector con ella de lo que había sido nunca con Sam; tal vez por ser chica, tal vez por ver lo mal que lo había pasado desde que la conocía. Todo en ella le hacía sentirse de nuevo como ese Dean había protegido a su hermanito de los demonios y de todos los problemas que pudieran surgir a su alrededor.

Pero Sam no hizo nada, obviamente comprendía lo que significaba matar a Meg y adoraba demasiado a Evelyn como para jugar así con su vida y con la, posible, única opción de salvarla.

"Espero que no estés hablando en serie." Dijo Sam de la forma más calmada que pudo.

Meg se echó a reír, con esa misma risa diabólica que siempre habían conocido los hermanos, tanto que los dos se estremecieron casi al mismo tiempo por recordar los horribles momentos que había vivido cerca de ella.

"Sam, veo que sigues siendo tan inocente como el día que nos conocimos en mitad de aquella carretera perdida." Meg se acercó al muchacho y le acarició la mejilla, como si en realidad intentara ligar con él, pero Sam se apartó rápidamente. "¿Cómo intentarías encontrar a un cazador que no se deja ver desde hace años? Mi hermana es muy lista, no dejara que la pilléis así como así."

El demonio se movió por la habitación con tranquilidad, mientras todos le miraban, Sam junto a la cama, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se acercara a Evelyn más de lo necesario. Dean apoyado contra la pared, mirando tanto a su hermano como al demonio y Castiel en la puerta, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Meg. Tal vez no hubiera recuperado sus poderes completamente, pero podría luchar con ella si trataba de hacerle algo a su hija.

"No me miréis así, al fin y al cabo se trata de mi sobrina, no voy a hacerle daño, al menos no más del estrictamente necesario." De nuevo una horrible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"No eres nada para ella, no eres más que un demonio que se ha apoderado del cuerpo de una pobre chica inocente." Dijo Sam rápidamente, recordando las mismas palabras dichas por Evelyn un día antes.

"¿Y que me decís de vuestro amigo aquí presente? ¿De verdad pénsais que el tipo en el que se ha metido no querría ser libre y estar alejado de todas vuestras mierdas? Pero claro, Castiel es de los buenos y yo un horrible demonio."

No era la primera vez que Dean y Sam pensaban algo así, pero Castiel había hecho siempre lo mejor para Evelyn, les había ayudado y habían preferido no pensar en esas cosas; su vida ya era suficientemente difícil como para encima ponerse filosóficos.

"Supongamos que permitimos que uses a Evelyn."

"¡Cass!" Sam no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Pero Castiel cambió su expresión, como si no hubiera escuchado la protesta del joven cazador.

"Lo supongo." Meg se acercó a Castiel contoneándose como si de un gran felino se tratara. "¿Vas a permitir que ponga a tu hija en peligro?" Los tres odiaban la sonrisa de Meg, sobretodo cuando el demonio sabía que tenía la sartén por el mango y la vida de Evelyn en sus manos. "Tomaré eso como un si."

"¿Qué es lo que propones?"

"Claudia es mi hermana, confía en mi y si le digo donde está Evelyn, aunque no le de ninguna prueba al respecto acudirá."

"¿Sabes donde está ahora?" Si decía que si, Sam ya no necesitaría la ayuda de Meg y tal vez podría deshacerse de ella por fin, de una vez por todas y para siempre. "Si puedes comunicarte con ella, tienes alguna forma encontrarla."

"Lo siento Sammy," Dijo el demonio, destacando aquella última palabra. "Pero como demonio que soy tengo formas de dar con la mente de la gente, sin saber exactamente donde se encuentran."

Dean y Sam se volvieron hacia Castiel a un mismo tiempo, esperando que su amigo les aclarara lo que eso quería decir.

"Es cierto, los ángeles también lo usamos."

"¿Tenéis un gps en al cabeza para encontrar a los humanos?" Sam le dio un golpe en el brazo a Dean.

"Es una forma de decirlo." Contestó Meg manteniendo la sonrisa.

Desde la cama, Evelyn protestó y se removió. Sin duda el hechizo le estaba haciendo un efecto cada vez más rápido. Sam y Castiel se acercaron. El cazador se sentó junto a su novia y sostuvo su mano.

"Evelyn, cariño, estoy aquí contigo."

La chica murmuró algo que ninguno fue capaz de comprender. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, con una mirada febril en ellos, Sam sintió que se le rompía el corazón, tenía que confiar en un demonio para salvarle la vida y además en uno como Meg.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo." Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios, el más tierno posible. "Te quiero."

Levantó la mirada hacia Castiel y aunque el ángel ya sabía con tan solo mirarle, lo que el menor de los hermanos iba a decirle, le dejó hablar.

"Quiero que cuides de ella."

"Sam…" Dean se acercó a él.

"Dean, sabes que tengo razón. Cass todavía no ha recuperado sus poderes, no está en plena forma, ni para enfrentarse a Claudia, ni a Meg y Evelyn necesita que alguien se quede con ella para protegerla. Sabes que tengo razón." Evelyn volvió a gemir de dolor y se estremeció.

"¡Sam!"

Era la primera palabra que pronuncia en casi un día entero y tan sólo eso, hizo que Sam casi perdiera los nervios. Apartó un momento la mirada, para que su novia no le viera realmente destrozado. Respiró profundamente uno par de veces y luego se volvió hacia ella.

"Estoy aquí contigo cariño."

"Me duele."

Sam miró a Castiel, pero el ángel tampoco sabía a lo que se refería.

"¿Qué es lo que te duele?"

"No lo se, pero me duele, siento que aprieta el corazón, es una tristeza tan grande que no me permite respirar, me ahoga y siento que me atrapa, que me arrastra y nunca me dejará." Gimió mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza.

"Dean, creo que es hora de marcharnos. Meg, espero que no nos mientas y sepas como dar con Claudia o de lo contrario…" El siguiente gemido de Evelyn, que más se parecía al quejido desesperado de un gatito que a otra cosa, le hizo volverse.

"No me dejes. No quiero morir sola."

"No vas a morir y desde luego no vas a estar sola." Sam miró sorprendido a Castiel, jamás había visto al ángel comportarse de una forma tan humana con nadie, pero en ese momento, pareció que sacaba su faceta más paternal. "Eres mi niña y jamás te dejaría sola."

Le hizo un gesto a Sam nada más poner la mano sobre la frente de su hija. Sam se preguntó, si ahora que estaba recuperando sus poderes, podía penetrar en la mente de los seres humanos otra vez o era cosa del lazo paterno filial.

"Tengo miedo."

"No lo tengas, estoy aquí contigo para protegerte." Evelyn entreabrió los ojos y lo miró. "Soy papá, confía en y confía en que Sam volverá muy pronto cuando te estés recuperando y verá que todo ha salido bien."

El cazador se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hasta su hermano, Dean pasó una mano por su espalda.

"Lo vamos a solucionar hermanito."

"Espero que tengas razón. Meg, llevamos con Claudia YA."

No había mucho más que decir, el tiempo de las teorías y las posibilidades se había terminado. Evelyn estaba cada vez peor y si no se daban prisa en actuar, moriría inevitablemente. Si tenía que estar al lado de un demonio por ella, lo haría, pero si Meg decidía traicionarles, entonces la mataría sin dudar.

Miró un momento más hacia la cama en la que estaba Evelyn, no quería dejarla, le aterraba pensar que pudiera ocurrirle algo mientras estaban fuera, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

"Entonces esperad, tengo que contactar con ella y no creo que os haga gracia saber como lo hago."

Meg desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido en la habitación, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Sam se volvió rápidamente hacia su hermano, necesitaba escucharlo más allá de su propia cabeza. Dean así lo hizo, como si hubiera leído su desesperación en sus ojos.

"Volverá y haremos que esto acabe bien."


	35. Chapter 35

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Castiel no sabía que hacer. Se sentía completamente impotente sentado en una silla, mirando a su hija sufrir, escuchándola hablar en sueños, tal vez delirar y no poder hacer absolutamente por ella. Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado, podía haber sido un minuto o un día entero, pero Castiel siguió allí sentado, observándola, diciéndole de vez en cuando que todo iba a salir bien.

"Tengo miedo." Dijo ella en poco más que un suspiro.

Castiel le apartó el sudor de la frente que le estaba provocando la fiebre y le acarició la mejilla.

"Yo también tengo miedo, pequeña. Llevo años procurando que tu madre no te encontrara, que no supiera que estabas viva y después de todo no ha servido para nada."

Por fin, Castiel estaba comprendiendo el mayor de los sentimientos humanos, el amor por los hijos. Había oído hablar de él, pero jamás había llegado a comprender todo lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Ahora sin embargo, era él mismo el que lo sentía en lo más hondo de su corazón.

"Te prometo…" Pero no dijo más, era un ángel, no podía mentir ni dar falsas esperanzas, cuando ni siquiera él mismo las tenía. "Que estaré contigo, pase lo que pase."

Evelyn suspiró, tal vez era suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Se preguntó lo que estaría soñando en ese momento y esperaba que al menos fuera algo agradable y que esos terribles momentos los estuviera pasando con Sam, aunque no fuera más que en sueños. Pero podía averiguarlo, no estaba bien, pero podía ver los sueños de su hija.

Puso la mano sobre su frente y se concentró, no había recuperado sus poderes pero esperaba que esa habilidad no se la hubieran arrebatado también, aunque nada más fuera por su hija.

Esperó unos segundos pero no pasó nada y se temió lo peor. Tal vez después de todo era un simple ser humano. Pero de repente, vio algo; no pudo reconocerlo a primera vista, pero pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Evelyn, sola en mitad de una habitación.

Parecía que él no estaba allí, que tan solo era un espectador. Evelyn miró a su alrededor y cuando la tuvo frente a él, Castiel se dio cuenta que su hija estaba realmente asustada.

"Hola." Castiel trató de contestarle, pero no consiguió decir nada, porque realmente no estaba allí. "¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡No se donde estoy!"

Dio otra vuelta, pero la habitación estaba completamente oscura y precisamente eso a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se abrazó a si misma y a Castiel le pareció que se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeñita por el miedo que le invadía poco a poco.

"¡Hola!"

Un ruido a su espalda la sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta y de repente vio que se materializaba una puerta abierta y en mitad de ella aparecía una sombra. Evelyn no la reconoció, pero Castiel si, durante mucho tiempo había temido volver a verla cerca de su hija y justo ahora estaba ocurriendo.

"_Aléjate de ella, Claudia." _Dijo el ángel aún cuando sabía que no le iban a escuchar ninguna de las dos mujeres.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"¿Ayudarte? Veo que no sabes quien soy."

La luz que entraba a través de la puerta, no permitía a Evelyn ver el rostro de aquella desconocida, se puso la mano a modo de visera y entrecerró los ojos, pero tan sólo consiguió ver una mancha negra.

"No lo siento, pero no se donde estoy. Hace un momento estaba con mi padre y ahora creo que le he perdido."

"Castiel… todavía sigue con sus ansias de protegerte. Debería abandonar, siempre le dije que tarde o temprano llegaría hasta ti y terminaría lo que él no me dejó hacer." La mujer dio un paso adelante y por fin Evelyn comenzó a verla.

Se trataba de una mujer de la misma altura que ella, cabello castaño oscuro y liso, su rostro, todavía en la sombra era fino, pero su mirada resultaba realmente dura, tanto que atemorizó a la chica. Había algo en ella que le era familiar, pero no era capaz de averiguar lo que era.

"¿Conoce a mi padre?"

"¿A Castiel? Por favor niña, ese maldito ángel y yo… creí que le quería, que estaba enamorada, pero entonces todavía no me había dicho quien era en realidad. Me engañó para que me quedara embarazada y cuando me di cuenta de que el bebé no era completamente humano, no dejó que me encargara de él."

Evelyn dio un paso atrás, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser ella. Pero entonces lo vio, descubrió porque le resultaba tan familiar. Cuando por fin pudo ver su expresión, se dio cuenta que había rasgos bastante parecidos entre las dos, rasgos que la convertían sin ninguna duda en su madre.

"¿Me has traído tu aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está mi padre?"

"Son muchas preguntas y lo cierto es que no te van a hacer falta muchas." Claudia dio dos pasos adelante hacia su hija y un objeto brillante destacó en su mano.

"_No se te ocurra tocarla."_ Castiel apretó los puños, no podía ver aquello sin hacer nada. si tuviera sus poderes si fuera el mismo de siempre, entraría en el sueño de Evelyn y arrebataría el cuchillo de la mano de Claudia. _"¡Claudia!"_

Evelyn también vio el cuchillo y había oído suficientes historias sobre su madre como para saber que no tendría ningún problema en hacerle daño. "No soy lo que tu crees, soy una chica normal y corriente, tengo novio y le quiero, nos casaremos algún día y tendrémos nuestros propios hijos. No me arrebates eso, por favor."

"No eres un ser humano, Castiel me engañó para tenerte."

Claudia continuó caminando hacia ella y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la espalda de Evelyn dio contra la pared.

"Mamá por favor…" Dijo con las lágrimas ya en su rostro.

La tenía tan cerca que ahora pudo ver sus ojos castaños, su mirada terrible clavada en ella y pudo leer sus terribles pensamientos, sabía lo que iba a pasar, no había nada que pudiera evitarlo porque se trataba y nadie podría ayudarle allí.

"¡Claudia!" Gritó Castiel al aparecer en medio de la sala.

- o -

La habitación estaba vacía cuando los dos cazadores y Meg entraron le habitación.

"Dijiste que estaría aquí." Sam se dio la vuelta hacia Meg, lo tenía decidido, si le ocurría algo a Evelyn por su culpa acabaría con ella allí mismo. "¿Dónde está Claudia?"

El demonio no contestó y se dirigió a la otra habitación, entró en silencio y los dos hermanos se miraron, preguntándose que podían hacer, pero la respuesta de Meg les quitó le interrogante.

"Os dije que estaba aquí, sólo que no creo que ella sepa que nosotros estamos también aquí." Los dos hermanos siguieron la voz y se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación, contemplando la escena.

Una mujer, que supusieron era Claudia yacía dormida o inconsciente en una cama, el único mueble de toda la estancia. Meg se había sentado en la esquina de la cama y por un momento pareció que había dejado de ser un demonio; acariciaba el rostro de la extraña con tanto cariño que realmente parecía una humana.

"¿Está dormida?" Preguntó Sam.

"No lo creo, más bien que creo que se ha inducido a ella misma en un sueño para poder llegar a los sueños de otra persona." Sam se puso tenso y Dean tuvo que detenerlo antes de que se abalanzara sobre la cama.

"¿Te refieres a Evelyn?"

"No me refiero a nada porque mi querida hermana ha cerrado todos los canales con el exterior, para saber donde está, tendría que invadir su mente."

"¿Y cual es el problema de eso?" Preguntó Sam cada vez más alterado.

"Qué podría matarla." Meg se dio la vuelta al no escuchar respuesta de Sam, pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta que ya se la había dado. "¿Serías capaz de poner en peligro la vida de tu hermano? Además, ahora mismo mi hermana está seguramente unida a tu novia, si por casualidad cortamos la conexión, podríamos matarlas a las dos. No solo estás poniendo en peligro la vida de mi hermana. ¿Serás capaz de jugarte la vida de tu novia?"

"¿Qué es lo que Claudia de Evelyn?"

la mirada de Meg se encontró con la del joven cazador, era tan obvia la respuesta, que dejó que fuera el solo quien la imaginara.

"¿Qué otras opciones tenemos?" Preguntó finalmente Dean.

"No he dicho que las tengamos."


	36. Chapter 36

Castiel se quedó petrificado al ver la escena que tenía delante. Hacía años que no veía a Claudia pero seguía siendo una mujer realmente hermosa, incluso tan amenazante como se le veía en ese momento. Tenía acorralada a Evelyn contra la pared y se dio cuenta que la expresión de su hija era de auténtico pánico, tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre allí.

"Alejate de mi hija." Dijo con toda la fuerza que encontró. Estaba aterrado pero se trataba de la vida de su hija.

Claudia se dio por fin la vuelta y le miró sonriente.

"Hola cariño, que bien que tengamos la oportunidad de estar toda la familia junta."

Dio un paso más hacia su hija, levantó su mano hacia ella e hizo un gesto como si atrapara algo en su mano. Un momento más tarde, Castiel comprendió lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar gritar a su hija. Evely cayó de rodillas al suelo, al notar que dejaba de respirar, como si realmente la mano de su madre estuviera aprisionando su cuello.

"Claudia, he dicho que la dejes."

"¿Qué vas a hacer Castiel? Recuerda que la última vez no pudiste matarme, ni siquiera cuando estuve a punto de matar a tu querida hija."

"Es nuestra hija, Claudia; por mucho que así lo creas Evelyn es una chica normal y corriente, ha tenido la mejor vida posible entre los humanos y hasta hace muy pocos meses, no sabía quien era." Miró a la chica que luchaba, como un pez fuera del agua por respirar desesperadamente. "Déjala ir, es tu hija, se que en el fondo no quieres hacerle daño."

Claudia sonrió más ampliamente todavía, apretando con más fuerza su mano, hasta que la garganta de la chica se cerró por completo, incluso gritar se le hizo completamente imposible.

"¡Claudia!"

"¿De verdad crees que esto no es lo que quiero? Me mentiste durante toda nuestra relación y cuando ya no había marcha atrás cuando estaba a punto de tener a tu pequeña bastarda, me dijiste la verdad. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, aceptarlo sin más, mirarte a los ojos y darte las gracias por traer al mundo una aberración?"

Incluso pese a no ser capaz de respirar, Evelyn sintió ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía su propia madre hacerle algo así? Intentó ponerse en pie, mientras Claudia parecía estar más ocupada con Castiel. Le dolía el cuerpo y cualquier movimiento se hacía casi insoportable, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque su padre estaba luchando por ella, se estaba enfrentando a la mujer que había amado por protegerla, así que también tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Se puso en pie lo había conseguido y caminó vacilante hacia ellos.

"¿Quieres matarme?" Dijo por fin, con las últimas fuerzas con las que contaba. "Ven a intentarlo y deja a mi padre en paz. He aprendido algunos trucos de mi sangre de ángel que tal vez no conocías."

A Claudia le encantaban los desafíos, sobretodo cuando provenían de una mosquita muerta como aquella chica pálida y tambaleante que se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella. Se lo iba a pasar realmente bien.

Elevó de nuevo la mano dispuesta atacar a su hija una vez más, pero cuando lo intentó, no consiguió el resultado que esperaba y Evelyn siguió hacia delante. Volvió a arremeter contra ella, pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerse consigo misma y volver a intentarlo. Pero la chica seguía caminando, de forma inestable y sin parecer realmente fuerte, pero se mantenía en pie.

"¿Pero que…"

"Se lo que sientes mamá. Como todo ángel o medio ángel o lo que quiera que yo sea, todos tenemos un poder más desarrollado, el mío es ser empática, veo dentro de las personas y de todos los seres y dentro de ti veo que estás muerta de miedo, tienes miedo a que Castiel te vuelva a hacer daño, pero también te aterra que te deje sola. Siempre has estado sola mamá, incluso tu propia hermana te ha dejado, ¿dónde está Meg ahora mamá?"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Dijo Claudia con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás. Levantó la mano y de nuevo, usando sus poderes de bruja lanzó toda su fuerza contra su hija una vez más.

Había practicado mucho durante toda su vida y una niña que acababa de descubrir su verdadera forma no iba a poder con ella, por mucho que pudiera leer sus pensamientos y sentimientos, era mucho más fuerte que todo eso. Evelyn lo sabía y tan sólo estaba intentando ganar un poco de tiempo para que Castiel hiciera algo o para que los chicos la encontraran, si seguía luchando durante mucho más tiempo, terminaría agotándose ella sola y venciéndose sin querer a si misma.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre, Claudia le estaba venciendo y le estaba destrozando. La mujer sonrió al ver su rostro palidecer todavía más, tanto que parecía casi un cadáver andante. Protestó, no lo pudo evitar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Con que una maldita niña iba a vencerme tan fácilmente. Soy una bruja desde mucho antes que tu nacieras, no sabes contra lo que te estás enfrentando y solo por eso, mereces morir. Aunque siendo una aberración como eres desde que naciste, no voy a tener ningún problema en deshacerme completamente y para siempre de ti."

Claudia fue lanzada contra la pared por una terrible fuerza invisible. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Castiel.

El ángel se había colocado entre ella y su hija, se lo había dicho, no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada. Le había permitido luchar mientras había sido posible, al fin y al cabo era un ángel y tenía que aprender a usar sus poderes, pero ya era suficiente, era su hija, la había estado protegiendo durante toda su vida y lo seguiría haciendo el tiempo que fuera necesario y si tenía que morir por ella, no le importaría mucho.

"Castiel, apártate. Estás agotado, no podrás vencerme y si intentas salvarla, primero morirás tu, aunque si lo que quieres es no ver lo que pasará, entonces de acuerdo, atácame y verás lo que una bruja poderosa puede hacerle a un ángel."

"Tu no eras así, la mujer de la que enamoré no era así, no sería capaz de matar a su propia hija. Estás cegada por uno odio sin sentido que no te hará ningún bien y solo conseguirá que te maten."

Claudia no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, pero ahora se parecía más a una mueca diabólica que a un gesto humano. Castiel no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era capaz de hacer, lo había practicado y estudiado en todo ese tiempo y lo mucho que el odio había hecho por ella.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar y aunque se había hecho a la idea de que la niña que había nacido de su vientre había muerto, había una parte de si misma que la obligaba a tener cuidado a estar preparada en el caso de que esa cosa volviera y ahora se daba cuenta que no se había equivocado en absoluto.

"Castiel es tu última oportunidad." Dijo mientras se concentraba en el único pensamiento que tenía en su mente, la ira, el dolor, la traición del ángel que la había usado para tener una niña especial.

El dolor comenzó en el cuerpo del ángel y mientras Evelyn lo miraba desde atrás, todavía agotada por el esfuerzo usado para enfrentarse a su madre, la chica miró a su madre; tal vez todavía podía hacer algo, tal vez podía evitar que todo el sufrimiento cayera sobre su padre.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, podía devolverle a su madre todo ese odio, ese dolor, esa furia que echaba sobre los demás. Si conseguía canalizarla, podría debilitarla lo suficiente.

"Maldita niña, otra vez intentando meterte en mi cabeza. Parece que todavía no has comprendido, que no puedes vencerme."

Claudia extendió los brazos y como si tuviera cada vez más fuerza acumulada en su interior, separó a padre e hija lanzándolos a una esquina a cada uno. Los dejó clavados contra la pared y como a poco comenzó a aumentar la presión sobre los dos cuerpos.

"Vamos a jugar a un juego muy divertido y que podemos juntar juntos, como una verdadera familia. Voy a haceros daño y el primero que grite vivirá, el otro perderá y lo mataré en ese mismo momento."

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ya sabían que suplicar no tenía sentido, aquella mujer estaba completamente loca y tan solo buscaba una buena excusa para matarles y divertirse haciéndolo. Se miraron, los dos estaban convencidos que iba a ser el final, su último momento juntos y no podían decirse lo que sentían. Lo feliz que se sentía Evelyn por haber encontrado a su padre y por haberle podido dar un verdadero sentido a su vida.

Pero Sam… cuando Sam llegara a buscarla, cuando estaba a punto de salvarla, iba a dar igual, porque ya estaría muerta, iba a quedar destrozado, Claudia no solo iba a matarlos a ellos, sino que otras personas iban a sufrir por su culpa.

Castiel por su parte quería decirle que le hacía sentir casi humano, durante demasiados milenios no había comprendido lo que significaba ser humano y justo cuando más feliz se sentía con esa nueva vida que acababa de descubrir, todo se terminaba.

De nuevo abrió de par en par las manos y propinó una descarga eléctrica a los dos. Evelyn tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar y Castiel cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantenerse vivo por su hija.

"¡Claudia!"

La bruja se detuvo en seco y miró a los recién llegados. Su hermana estaba allí, pero no estaba sola, los malditos cazadores a los que había visto con su hija habían llegado con Meg.

"¿De que va todo esto? ¿Tu también vienes aquí a traicionarme?"

"He venido para evitar que cometas una locura." Los hermanos miraron sorprendidos a Meg, no se esperaban esa respuesta por parte de un demonio. "Aunque no te lo creas aprecio a esa niña, tal vez no sea más que una humana o peor aún, un maldito ángel, pero sigue siendo tu hija y mi sobrina."

"Es un monstruo."

"¿Es que acaso no lo somos todos nosotros?"

Dean y Sam fueron a por sus compañeros, Dean se acercó a Castiel y cuando Claudia dejó por fin de tenerlo sujeto, lo bajó de la pared. Estaba dolorido y apenas podía moverse, pero al menos estaba consciente. Sam sin embargo, se encontró a Evelyn con la barbilla pegada al pecho y cuando consiguió descolgarla, el cuerpo de su novia cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Ya sabía que no se trataba más que de las representaciones metales de todos, pero Evelyn tenía muy mal aspecto y tenía que sacarla de allí. Meg se lo había explicado para hacerlo y aunque en un principio había creído que se trataba de una trampa, tras sus palabras empezaba a pensar que tal vez decía la verdad.

Así que se concentró en regresar a su cuerpo, Meg había dicho que si lo hacían bien y si realmente quería, sus cuerpos se trasladarían a donde estuviera Evelyn. Tuvo que fiarse pues no había tenido tiempo de comprobar si eso era cierto, así que respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. No sintió nada, parecía que realmente no había pasado nada, pero cuando los volvió a abrir de nuevo, estaban en casa otra vez y Evelyn en sus brazos pero en la cama.

Castiel estaba en pie, aunque sujeto por los brazos de Dean y juntos se acercaron hasta la chica.

"¿Puedes ayudarla?" Preguntó Sam.

"No estoy recuperado, pero creo que podré hacer algo."

El ángel se sentó en la cama y colocó la mano sobre la frente de su hija. Cerró los ojos, en su estado debilidad, necesitaría mucha más concentración para hacerlo; pero se trataba de su hija. Sam la abrazó con fuerza, contuvo el aliento, no podía soportar verla tan pálida, tan débil y no haber podido hacer nada para llegar antes.

"¿y bien?"

Castiel abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"Estaba muy débil y no he podido recuperarla de todo. Pero s pondrá bien, con tiempo y mucho descanso, estará bien en unos días."

"¿Y que hay de Claudia?" Preguntó Dean desde el fondo de la habitación. "Volverá a por nosotros y esperará a que seamos débiles para matarnos."

"No lo hará." Meg apareció de la nada, las manos cubiertas de sangre y los ojos extrañamente llorosos.

"¿Has matado a tu propia hermana?" Protestó Dean, sin comprender como podía hacer algo así. "¿Cómo…"

"Esa ya no era mi hermana, ni siquiera era un ser humano. No es que me importen los seres humanos…" Los miró a todos, sorprenda de sus propias palabras. "No debería daros ninguna explicación, pero si la he matado y sabéis que, lo he disfrutado como nunca, como gritaba, es una pena no poder hacer eso más a menudo." Miró de reojo a la chica que descansaba en los brazos de Sam. "Espero que al menos la chica viva, que todo esto haya valido la pena."

Antes de que ninguno pudiera contestar, Meg había desaparecido.

- o -

"¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy?" Preguntó Sam a Evelyn por tercer día consecutivo sin permitirle levantarse de la cama.

"Sam."

"Castiel dice que todavía estás débil, has pasado por mucho y no solo me refiero a lo físico." El cazador se sentó en la cama y rodeó a su novia entre sus brazos. "Además tienes que ganar un poco de peso para nuestra boda, ya sabes que el vestido te queda muy bien, pero necesitas un par de kilos más."

"Sabes que los voy a ganar de todas formas en unos meses." los dos se miraron, habían sido los peores días en la vida de los dos en mucho tiempo, pero algo maravilloso había salido de allí.

Sam puso la mano sobre el vientre de Evelyn que todavía no se notaba en absoluto abultado. "¿te lo puedes creer? Dentro de unos meses, tu y yo estaremos casados y tendremos una familia."

"Ya tenéis una familia." Dijo Dean desde la puerta, mirando de reojo a Castiel. "y un ángel de la guarda, no os podéis quejar."

"Muy gracioso." Contestó el ángel sonriendo, poco a poco empezaba a comprender las bromas de los humanos."

"Pero lo digo en serio, nosotros somos vuestra familia y vamos a cuidar de ese pequeño pase lo que pase."

Sam besó cariñosamente a Evelyn y miró a su hermano, agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por él, no solo esos últimos meses, sino toda su vida, incluso arriesgando su alma en el infierno, no sabía como se lo podría pagar, pero estaba seguro que haciéndolo el tío más feliz del mundo y dejando que jugara como su sobrino, Dean sería realmente feliz.

- o -

"Te he traido comida."

Meg entró en la habitación y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla. Su hermana seguía sentada en el mismo sitio que la había dejado por la mañana cuando la había levantado. No había podido matarla, pero cuando Claudia perdió la oportunidad, otra vez, de matar a Evelyn y Castiel, todo su mundo se vino abajo, porque sabía que jamás lo iba a conseguir.

Desde entonces no había dicho nada, se había encerrado en si misma y todo contacto con el mundo exterior se había reducido a unas cuantas miradas de odio a Meg y las pocas expresiones de estar viva, cuando tenía que comer.

"No me mires así, eres mi hermana, al menos es lo que siento y si piensas que te voy a dejar morir así como así, lo llevas muy claro." Se sentó en la cama junto a Claudia y cogió el plato de comida. "Se que es tu preferido, así que vamos es hora de comer."

Como siempre, su hermana la fulminó con la mirada, la odiaba, como no había odiado a nadie en toda su vida, pero sobretodo se odiaba a si misma por no ser capaz de terminar de una ve por todas con aquella cárcel en la que había decidido encerrarse, si al menos pudiera llegar hasta los que le habían hecho daño.

"Lo siento, pero no la vas tocar, tal vez me haya vuelto una sensiblera pero esa chica me gusta y tal vez algún día pueda conseguir que se una a nosotros, en cuanto a ese ángel, es mucho más sentimental que yo, si le haga daño a la chica o a lo cazadores está perdido."

Meg se había conseguid autoconvener y lo cierto era que de alguna forma también había enloquecido, sabía que no era un ser humano y que no disponía de ningún sentimiento, pero se los imaginaba y así creía que sentía algo por una chica que no era su sobrina en realidad y por una mujer que no era su hermana. Si, había enloquecido porque uno de los peores demonios que Dean y Sam habían conocido nunca, creía tener sentimientos humanos.

"Vamos, tienes que comer." Claudia protestó. "Por mucho que me cueste vas a comer, porque te vas a recuperar."

De repente lo comprendió tanto tiempo odiando a los Winchester por esa obsesión de hermanos y después de un tiempo con ellos eso era precisamente lo que le habían enseñado, la obsesión, el amor por un hermano, la necesidad de cuidarlo por muy mal que fueran las cosas.


End file.
